Memories Part II
by RedHal
Summary: A continuation of Memories.  I don't own Harry Potter.
1. A Change of Heart

**Dudley Dursley**

**In**

**A Change of Heart**

Dudley Dursley was at home for the holidays. His girlfriend was talking to his father while his mother prepared dinner.

Where was Dudley?

He was standing in what was once his second bedroom. The room that later became his cousin's.

A few of Harry's belongings still resided there. Some old newspapers, pieces of parchments, and a drawing of that owl of his.

Dudley reached to the floor and picked up a piece of crumpled up parchment.

_Polyjuice Potion_

_By: Harry Potter_

_This foul tasting liquid (if you want to call it that) turns any human being into another human (or close to human) he or she chooses. The ingredients are hard to get, and it takes a full month to brew. Particularly because the fluxweed has to be picked at the full moon and the lacewings have to be stewed for 21 days. Once ready, the potion takes on a mud-like texture. After pouring a single serving, a piece of the person the drinker is transforming into is added. This piece can be a hair, a toenail, as long as it has the DNA. The potion then takes on a different look, depending on who the person is transforming into._

_This overcooked-cabbage tasting potion causes a burning sensation in the drink_

The essay stopped there. Dudley didn't know if his cousin was working on it when he "died" or if he wasn't supposed to know that much detail. It did sound as if Harry had made the potion before.

"There you are." A female voice said in the door.

Dudley quickly turned and saw his girlfriend at the door.

"Hey Kat." Dudley said putting the parchment down.

"Supper's ready. Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Dudley said. "It's strange. Ever since I went to college….let's go eat."

Ever since Dudley had been away from his prejudice parents, he was able to see life in a whole new light. Katherine had helped him grasp this new concept that it's not always survival of the fittest. Sometimes it's survival of the smartest.

Once he grasped the new concept, he got to thinking about his past. During his thoughts, he realized what a jerk he had been. Especially to his own cousin.

After supper, Dudley went up to his room and wrote some letters.

_Peter Conway,_

_You probably might be wondering why the bloody hell I'm writing to you. The truth is, I have seen the error of my ways. I know it's probably too late to ask for forgiveness, it is for Harry, but I just wanted you to know that I am not the boy I was._

_Dudley Dursley_

Dudley reread the letter before nodding and sealing it in an envelope. He then looked out the window at the starry night.

"I'm sorry Harry." He whispered. "For everything. For the record, I never thought you were a waste of space."

0000

Years later,

KNOCK KNOCK

Dudley Dursley was sitting in the living room reading a newspaper. His wife went to go answer the door.

There, standing on the doorstep, was a tall redheaded woman wearing a blue jean skirt and jacket, and a yellow shirt.

"Ginny!" Katherine exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood." The redhead said with a shrug.

"Well, come in. Can I get you anything?"

"No. I'm good. We just got back into town." Ginny said as she entered and took off her jacket.

"You left?" Katherine asked as she took the jacket and hung it up.

"We dropped the kids off in Italy and my husband and I went to Albania." Ginny explained.

"You could have dropped the kids off here." Katherine said.

"No. I didn't want to do that to you and your husband." Ginny said.

"Kat?" Dudley asked.

"Oh. Forgive me. Dudley, this is Ginny. Ginny, this is Dudley. I met Ginny years ago. So Ginny, where's your husband and the kids."

"The kids are at school, and Harry's getting some answers." Ginny said holding out a paper.

Katherine paled at the headlines.

"No." she gasped.

"What?" Dudley asked taking the paper

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY, IS DEAD_

_by Lavender Brown_

_On August 25, 2013, Albus Dumbledore died a natural death at St. Mungo's Hospital. Dumbledore is to be replaced as Headmaster by Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. The funeral is to be held September 5__th__ at Hogwarts. More in future issues due to the fact the journalist can't stop crying. Dumbledore taught me everything I know._

"Yeah. Everyone's emotional." Ginny said.

"You two are witches?" Dudley asked in shock.

"I am." Ginny answered.

"Not really." Katherine said. "I can't do a lick of magic. Not even card tricks. I'm what's known as a squib."

"I have to go now." Ginny said looking at the clock. "My husband should be home any minute."

"Of course." Katherine said.

"Come by anytime." Dudley added.

Both women starred at Dudley in shock.

"I'll explain later." Dudley told his wife.

After Ginny left, Dudley told his wife about his feelings of remorse about his cousin. He explained how his aunt and uncle were magical, as well as his cousin.

0000

September 6 at 6:00,

"What a day." Dudley sighed as he came in from work,

"Dudley." Katherine said going to the entry way. "We have company."

"Is it Ginny?"

"Yes. AND her husband."

Dudley and Katherine entered the living room. Dudley nodded toward Ginny to acknowledge her. However, he was shocked when his eyes landed on her husband, who had quickly stood up.

There was something familiar about the man standing in front of him. The man was about the same height as him, but skinnier. He had more muscle than Dudley (who was still mostly fat) even though Dudley was still bigger. The black hair was laying flat on top of his head with the bangs covering his forehead. Brilliant green eyes hid behind a pair of glasses.

Dudley knew who this man looked like, but it was impossible.

"Nothing is impossible with magic." The man told Dudley as if he read his mind.

Then, the man lifted his bangs from his forehead to reveal a lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Harry?" Dudley asked.

Harry Potter nodded as he lowered his hand from his face.

"You're alive?"

"As are my parents." Harry added.

"How?"

"My godfather made a mistake while making a potion." Harry explained.

"That's how you're back?"

"I never died." Harry explained. "My parents came and got me out."

Flashback

"_What do you mean? When will he be back?" Vernon asked._

"_Never. He's with my sister." She said._

End Flashback

"Harry." Dudley said. "I…I just wanted to apologize."

"For what?" Harry asked confused.

Ginny gapped at her husband. How could he NOT know. Even SHE knew the stories of how he was treated as a kid.

"For everything." Dudley said. "I was just trying to stay on Mum and Dad's good side. I knew how much they hated you."

"Dudley." Harry said holding up his hand to silence his cousin. "All is forgiven. All has been forgiven. Besides, all the running away from you kept me in shape."

"Thanks." Dudley said holding out his hand.

Harry took the hand and shook it. He then turned to Ginny.

"Could you not tell your brothers about this?"

"Of course not!" Ginny exclaimed. "That'll just prove their theory that you're too forgiving."

"I'm not THAT forgiving." Harry argued. "I haven't forgiven Snape, Wormtail, and Voldemort."

"Her brothers?" Dudley asked.

"The Weasleys. Two of her brothers gave you that toffee that made your tongue grow."

"Oh. Them. Well, I guess I did deserve it."

DING DONG

Everyone looked at each other as Katherine went to go open the door.

"Vernon! Petunia!" she said loudly. "What brings you here?"

"You should leave." Dudley said. "I don't know about Mum, but Dad's glad you're dead. I don't know how'd he react to seeing you again."

"Don't have to tell me twice. I'll see you around Big D."

The two cousins shook hands again.

"Tell your wife we said 'goodbye' okay?" Ginny requested.

"Of course.

With two pops, the Potters were gone. Just in time as well.

"Hello Mum. Dad." Dudley greeted his clueless parents.

The End


	2. Put to the Test

**The Marauders**

**In**

**Put to the Test**

Friday afternoon,

"Why someone like you would ever hang out with a mudblood is beyond me." Malfoy said to Spica in Potions.

"Lucius. We're talking about JENKINS here." Snape remarked. "Only friends she CAN make are Mudbloods and mudblood lovers."

"Don't say anything." Lily whispered to her growling friend.

Sirius clenched his fist underneath his desk.

0000

That night,

"I wonder where they're going." Snape said to himself as he watched Madam Pomfrey take Remus out to the Whomping Willow.

Sirius Black heard the Slytherin's remark and grinned evilly. Sirius, being one to hold a grudge about something like that, decided it was time for revenge.

"You know Snivellus," Sirius said to his enemy as he watched four animals running

across the grounds. It was the strangest group, but Sirius paid no mind. His group was

stranger. "If you prod the knot on the Whomping Willow with a large stick, you can turn

off the Whomping Willow and go in after Remus."

0000

In the Gryffindor common room,

"Hey Potter!" John called out.

"What Newton?" James asked as he entered the common room.

"Do you know why Black was so happy?" John asked. "I mean, Snape insulted Jenkins today."

"Sirius was happy?" James asked. "Something can't be right. Hey! Wormtail!"

"Yeah Prongs?" Peter Pettigrew asked as he entered the common room.

"Do you know why Padfoot is so happy?" James asked.

"I don't know." Peter shrugged.

"If it's any help," Frank Longbottom said. "I saw Black talking to Snape not five minutes ago."

James suddenly paled.

"Oh Merlin." He swore as he ran out of the common room leaving behind three confused teenage boys.

000

James ran out of the castle onto the grounds. He picked up a stick to stop the Whomping Willow. Once the dangerous tree stopped thrashing about, James went into the secret tunnel.

James knew what he was doing was stupid and dangerous. He had JUST become an amimagus. However, no one was to know that except the Marauders.

Halfway into the tunnel, he saw his worst enemy.

"SNAPE! STOP! DON'T GO ANY FURTHER!"

Snape turned to see a fifteen year old James Potter running towards them.

"What do we have here?" Snape smirked. "James Potter out of the castle."

"You're one to talk." James argued. "You HAVE to get out of here. It's too dangerous."

"No way." Snape argued. "I WILL find out where Lupin goes every month."

Snape turned and continued down the passage.

"I'm going to HURT Sirius." James murmur to himself. "If he doesn't

hurt me for doing this."

"Snape! You don't know what you're doing!" James yelled as they got closer to the end

of the tunnel.

"There's Lupin." Snape said with an evil smirk.

Both turned to see Remus being to shake violently. His limbs went ridged and he

started to transform.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." James said to himself

With that he grabbed Snape's hand and dragged him away in a fast run.

"COME ON!" James told his archenemy.

0000

When they got out, the two didn't stop running. James took Snape back to the castle

and threw him into the hallway and slammed the door.

"Was…wasthat…" Snape panted from both exhaustion and fear.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" James yelled at him. "I

TOLD YOU IT WAS TOO DANGEROUS TO CONTINUE!"

"But, Black said…"

"And you LISTENED? The same day you INSULTED Jenkins. The very girl the

ENTIRE SCHOOL knows Sirius CARES for. You think he'd let you get away with

THAT?"

"What's going on here?" Dumbledore asked the two rivals

"Lupin's a werewolf." Snape said in a tattletale like way.

The smile that was on Dumbledore's face vanished.

"Follow me." Dumbledore said as he winked at the empty space behind the boys.

The boys followed the headmaster to his office.

0000

In the headmaster's office,

"You KNEW?" Snape asked after the story was relayed.

"Yes Mr. Snape. I did know about Mr. Lupin's condition. That is why I forbade access to

the Shrieking Shack and planted the Whomping Willow there. So that incidents like these

wouldn't occur. You are very lucky Mr. Potter figured out where you were going. If

not…"

Dumbledore didn't continue. He didn't need to. Snape paled at the thought of what might

have happened if Potter hadn't followed him and pull him away.

A look of horror crossed his face as he realized that Potter had saved his life. This meant

that he owed his arch-foe a LIFE DEBT.

The same look crossed James face as he realized the same thing. He knew about life

debts from his father. A few people owed them to Charles Potter and before that, James'

grandfather, Harold. He didn't want a connection that was deep and impenetrable with

Snape.

The two teen groaned as they came to the same realization

"Why don't the** two** of you go back to bed?" Dumbledore said as he gave them hall passes. "And Mr. Snape, you cannot tell ANYONE about what happened

tonight. I forbid it."

"Yes sir." Snape said reluctantly.

The two boys took the hall passes, looked at each other, and groaned again.

"Forget hurt. I'm going to KILL Sirius." The headmaster heard James say as

he left them.

0000

In the boys dorm,

"Why are you so happy?" John asked Sirius.

"Because our troubles are over." Sirius said with a smirk.

The door slammed open to reveal a very agitated James Potter.

"Where were you?" Sirius asked.

"I…I should calm down before I do this." James said with gritted teeth.

He left the other fifth year boys.

"That was odd." Peter said.

"VERY odd." Sirius added.

0000

The next morning in the hospital wing,

"Morning Moony." Sirius said with a huge grin on his face.

"Shut up." Remus said. The morning after the full moon was NEVER pleasant for him. "Why are you so happy?"

"Our Snape problems are over." Sirius announced.

Remus had a confused look on his face.

"I THOUGHT I smelled Snape's scent in the tunnel." Remus said after some thought. "As well as five others."

"Five others?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. One being…Where's Prongs?" Remus started to say before realizing something very frightening for him.

He had caught James' scent the night before as well.

"Who knows?" Sirius asked. "He came into the dorm last night extremely angry. I have no clue why."

"Wait a minute." Remus said as he realized something. "Did you send Snape to the Willow?"

"Yep. He was asking too many questions." Sirius said. "Not to mention insulting Jenkins."

"Good. You're awake." Dumbledore said as he entered the hospital wing.

"Professor? Did Snape follow me last night? I'm fairly certain I caught his scent." Remus asked

"Yes." Dumbledore confirmed. "Mr. Snape now knows of your condition."

Sirius put on a confused look. How did Snape survive?

"Did I…?" Remus asked worriedly unable to finish his sentence.

"No." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Mr. Potter managed to get him out before you could turn to attack."

Sirius and Peter both got shocked looks on their face.

Remus looked relieved before his brain registered who had saved Snape.

"Potter? JAMES Potter?" Sirius asked. "Saved SNAPE?"

"Yes Mr. Black." Dumbledore confirmed. "He seemed quite angry with you when he left my office last night. Anyways, I just thought Mr. Lupin would like to know that no **physical** harm was done last night."

With that, the Headmaster walked out of the room.

"I don't like the way he said "physical"" Peter whispered.

"Why on Earth would he save SNAPE?" Sirius asked.

"Because even though Snape is a conniving slimeball," Remus answered. "Even HE doesn't deserve what you gave him."

Peter raised his eyebrows at Remus' description of Snape.

"What would you have done if he had insulted Oxford instead of Jenkins?" Sirius argued.

"I would have found a safer way to get him back." Remus told him.

0000

Meanwhile,

John Newton was walking the halls when he saw a door that hadn't been there before. He opened it to find a Gryffindor style bedroom with Quidditch posters hanging all over the room. Sitting on the foot of the bed thinking, was James Potter.

"Potter?" John asked

James looked up and saw John.

"Hey Newton." James sighed.

"What is this place?" John asked.

"The Room of Requirement." James answered "I needed a place to vent and sleep."

"Why didn't you just…"

"Come back to the dorm?" James finished. "I couldn't face Sirius just yet."

"What happened?"

"Well," James answered hesitantly. "He lead Snape to a place where Snape should not have gone."

"The Whomping Willow? I've known about Lupin's condition." John admitted.

"Anyways," James said after the shock of John knowing about Remus' condition wore off. "Snape went down unknowingly going to face a werewolf. Not even HE deserves it. So, I followed him and saved his arse."

"YOU saved SNAPE?" John asked in amazement.

"Yeah. Now that git owes me a life debt when I wanted to forget about him after school's over." James sighed. "I'm so mad at Sirius right now, I can't face him. I was Sirius' first friend. I don't want to do something I'll regret later in life"

"Well," John said. "he and Pettigrew went to go talk to Lupin."

"Well, I'm sure he's getting a big telling off from Moony." James said with a half a smirk.

"Well, I leave you alone to think." John said.

"Thanks." James said.

0000

In the Great Hall thirty minutes later,

"Hey Newton." Sirius said.

"You are an idiot." John told the dog animagus.

"Tell me something Moony hasn't said already." Sirius sighed.

Remus had spent the last half hour lecturing Sirius and Peter (just in case Peter wanted to try something equally stupid and foolish)

"Okay. How about that your friendship with Potter is treading on a very fine line?"

"Moony never said that." Sirius said a little worried.

"Oh yeah." John said. "When Potter saved Snape last night, that caused a life debt to activate. I'm sure you know what's involved. Something about a connection that is unbreakable."

Sirius winced.

"And I'm fairly certain that Potter wanted to forget all about Snape the day of graduation in almost two years." John continued.

"Look!" Sirius interrupted. "I understand that what I did was stupid. The question is: How do I fix it? Especially with Prongs."

"Apologize." John suggested. "To BOTH Snape and Potter."

Sirius got a disgusted look at the mere thought of apologizing to Snape.

"You'd best get Snape over with." John said looking over at the Slytherin table. "As for Potter, you might want to wait a few more hours to days before facing him. Just to be safe."

"Fine." Sirius said getting up and making his way to the Slytherin table.

0000

The next Friday afternoon,

At the lake, Sirius and Spica were talking alone.

James had avoided practically everyone for the past week. Every time he would consider talking to Sirius, his temper would flare up and he would go to the RofR to vent. Sirius was getting worried. How was he going to apologize if James kept avoiding him?

"You okay Sirius?" Spica asked her future husband as he skipped a few rocks.

"I can't seem to do anything right." Sirius admitted as Spica looked over her shoulder. She had to be careful around a Marauder incase her friends showed up and started accusing her of falling in love.

"This about last Friday night?" Spica asked.

"You heard too?" Sirius asked her with a wince.

"Yes." Spica said acting as if she knew more than she let on. "I appreciate you trying to protect me, but I am capable of taking care of myself. I had this perfect prank for Snape planed too."

"What was it?"

"Let's just say it involves freezing cold water, fish, and a levitation charm." Spica said.

Sirius gave her an impressed look.

"There you are!" a female voice came.

Both Spica and Sirius jumped as Lily appeared.

"Lily…I…" Spica said looking between Sirius and Lily

"Have you talked to Potter yet?" Lily asked Sirius

"He keeps avoiding me." Sirius told her.

"Wait right here." Lily instructed as she stormed off

She came back five minutes later with James Potter in tow. Her green eyes were flashing as she pulled a reluctant James behind her by the right arm.

When they got to the spot, she stopped walking but pushed James ahead of her. He almost lost his balance as she let him go.

"Now!" she instructed. "You two will not move until you work out your differences. You've been best friends since first year. I will not allow ANY friendship that lasted this long to end."

"So she says now." Spica murmured remembering the Maraudette Constitution.

"You both are fifteen, almost sixteen, years old." Lily continued as she ignored her own best friend. "So STOP ACTING LIKE FIRST YEARS!"

She waved her wand and a barrier engulfed the two boys. Lily then grabbed Spica and they went about a quarter of a mile away from the boys. They ducked behind a bush and kept vigil.

"She locks us in a barrier and accuses US of acting like first years?" Sirius said under his breath as James checked for any weak points in the barrier.

"She thought of everything." James admitted after five minutes, not looking at Sirius.

Silence.

The two girls watched as the boys remained in silence.

"Oh come ON!" Spica said when the boys didn't make contact for another five minutes. "This is his chance. Why isn't he taking it?"

"He's a boy. A Marauder at that." Lily answered. "And what were you doing with him?"

"I was talking to him. Potter hasn't been conversational with Black." Spica defended. "I noticed YOU were holding Potter's hand."

"More like DRAGGING him. He actually came willingly until he saw where I was leading him. He tried to make a break for it when he saw Black, but I was fast enough."

Suddenly, they saw Sirius' mouth move.

"Finally." Spica whispered. "Why can't we hear them?"

"I added a sound barrier on the invisible wall." Lily admitted. "I figured they'd want this conversation to be private."

Suddenly, James turned and glared at Sirius sharply. The girls and Sirius winced when they saw the anger in the hazel eyes.

"Good thing too." Spica said as James started yelling. "Without it, they could probably hear Potter in Hogsmeade."

James stopped yelling and started breathing heavily. Sirius just remained silent as James turned his back. Sirius finally said something. His hands started gesturing as he looked more on the ground than the back of his friend. By the time he was finished with his own speech, James was facing him again.

"What's going on?" a voice said behind the girls.

Spica and Lily turned to see John, Sara, Remus, Peter, and Melissa standing behind them. Remus had been the one who had spoken.

"We got them talking to each other." Lily said pointing to the boys in the soundproof barrier.

"Clever." Remus said as he realized. "A soundproof barrier. They can't escape, and no one can hear."

"Oh." Peter said as he realized, thanks to Remus, what was going on.

"Think it'll work?" John asked

"It HAS to." Peter said hopefully. "It'll be very weird for us if it doesn't."

The gangs looked back on the two boys and saw James looking at Sirius and Sirius looking at the ground.

"I don't think I've ever seen Black so humble." Sara said.

"Yeah. A fight with your best friend would do that to you." Melissa said remembering an argument she had in primary school with her best friend. They never got back together. Melissa said a silent prayer that the friendship of Sirius and James would last longer.

They saw James take a deep breath as if sighing. James said something. Sirius looked up to see James say something else. A smile spread across Sirius' face and then James'. Then they gave each other brotherly hugs.

"Don't EVER do something like that again." James said as the barrier faded.

"I promise." Sirius said.

0000

In the boys dorm,

"So?" Remus asked the two friends. "What happened in the barrier?"

Sirius and James looked at each other.

Flashback

"_She thought of everything." James admitted after five minutes, not looking at Sirius._

_Five minutes passed._

"_So, you saved Snivellus." Sirius said._

_James turned sharply to Sirius. The anger in James' eyes made Sirius wince._

"_OF COURSE I SAVED HIM! HE MAY BE A SLIMY GIT, BUT NOT EVEN HE DESERVES TO FACE A WEREWOLF WITHOUT BEING WARNED! IT WAS MORE THAN SNAPE'S LIFE I WAS SAVING! IF ANYTHING WERE TO HAPPEN, THEN MOONY WOULD GET IN TROUBLE! NOT TO MENTION YOU FOR LEADING SNAPE TO HIM! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING?!"_

_James paused and started breathing heavily. He was amazed that the entire school hadn't shown up to watch them. Lily must have put a sound barrier on the invisible wall. Not wanting to look at Sirius after exploding, James turned his back._

"_I wasn't really thinking." Sirius admitted. "all I could think about was Snape insulting Jenkins. I know that there were other, less illegal ways to get back at him. I guess I haven't fully recovered from living with my parents. I didn't want to say anything, but my parents are good friends with Greyback, the guy who bit Remus."_

_James slowly turned around to face Sirius at this. However, Sirius was looking at the ground._

"_He told Regulus and me what he does to children whose parents don't please him. It's a classic threat for children from dark families like mine. I'm getting better about not resorting to those punishments, but when I loose my head…it's like when the Slytherins call Lily the "M" word for you._

"_You guys were my first real friends." Sirius continued. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you, Moony, and Wormtail. Especially you. As I said, I wasn't thinking of the consequences for us. All I could think about was how Snape hurt Jenkins. I understand why you're angry…no, furious with me. If you want to stop being friends with me, I'll understand."_

_Silence_

_James sighed as he thought. The only REAL damage done (besides their friendship) was mentally scarring Snape and causing a connection between two enemies._

"_Padfoot." _

_Sirius looked up. James had never seen his best friend look that upset before in the five years they've known each other._

"_No REAL harm was done. I forgive you." _

_A smile spread across Sirius' face and then James'. Then they gave each other brotherly hugs._

"_Don't EVER do something like that again." James said as the barrier faded._

"_I promise." Sirius said. "Hey! The barrier's down!"_

End Flashback.

"Well, I'm glad you two worked it out." Frank said.

"Yeah. It would have been weird being friends with two people who hate each other." Peter said.

"I do it all the time." Remus said. "I'm friends with both Lily AND James."

"Only difference is Lily and James actually like each other deep down." Sirius said.

"Don't get my hopes up, Padfoot." James said.

The End

A/N: To answer amber-chick's question, "The Aftermath" will be posted very soon. There is an explanation as to why it took so long in the introduction. I just need to read over it once more. It will PROBABLY be started tomorrow, but don't hold me up to it. Thanks for reading my stories and don't forget that I don't own Harry Potter. Also, as a reminder, no flames.


	3. The Diary

**Harry Potter**

**In**

**The Diary**

"HARRY!" Hermione called from the Head Girl's Dorm

Harry and Ginny pulled out of their make-out session in the common room quickly and went back to studying for the finals/ NEWTs as Hermione came running out with a book.

"You'll never believe what I…." Hermione started before realizing something. "Harry? Why is your book upside down?"

Harry looked closer at the book and realized that she was right. Not to mention it was also Ginny's book.

"Never mind." Hermione said as Harry was going as red as Ginny's hair. "Take a look at what I found under my bed."

Harry took the book from her and opened it up.

THIS DIARY IS PROPERTY OF ELIZABETH ANN KENDAL

"Don't worry Ginny." Harry said feeling his girlfriend tense up beside him. Hermione? I don't understand."

"Open it." Hermione told him looking very excited.

Harry opened it. Before he could turn the page, a female voice came from the book.

"_April 2, 1942, Dear Diary. Can things get any worse? Yes. I know I've said this before, but Myrtle, you know the girl who keeps crying. The one with glasses. Anyways, she was found dead today. If that's not bad enough, Rubeus is getting the blame. Charles is devastated. He's not best friends with him, but he is good friends. Luckily, he was able to hear Riddle accuse Rubeus and went to get Professor Dumbledore. There are rumors going around that Hogwarts will be closed. Oh Diary. I don't want that to happen. I'll never see Charles again. And I've grown found of him. Minerva says I might even like him enough to consider dating him. But why would he want me? He's a pureblood, and I'm muggleborn."_

"That was interesting." Harry said.

"I can't believe this Elizabeth knew Myrtle and Hagrid." Ginny said.

"AND Professor McGonagall." Hermione said. "Turn to the last page."

Harry did just that.

"_June 21, 1944,_

"_Oh Diary! Can things get any better? The graduation ball Charles and I planned went perfectly. Plus, Charles proposed! He proposed to ME! I can barley contain myself. Muggleborn Elizabeth Kendal is to be married to pureblood Charles Potter!"_

Harry looked up in shock at Hermione. She was beaming with excitement.

"_The star Quidditch player, top of our class, prankster, Head Boy, Charles Potter has chose me to spend the rest of his life with. I'm so happy. I've been in love with him for ages" _at this point, Elizabeth sounded as if she was crying for joy_. "I've met his Mum. She's extremely nice. Unfortunately, his father was killed long ago. It doesn't matter to me what happened. As long as Charles is happy, I am. His friends are giving him a hard time about future kids. Charles is saying that it won't happen for a while. I'll have to agree with that. We're still young. But kids are in our future. You don't need a Divination teacher to see that."_

The trio laughed at the thought of Trelawney predicting something like that.

"_Diary. That was the good news. The bad news is that this is my last entry. I can only hope that a Head Girl of Hogwarts in the future will find you and open you. I don't know where I'll be when this happens or who the Head Girl is. But I do have some tips for her. Follow your heart, and don't give into peer pressure. Keep friends close and enemies closer. That way you can keep an eye on them. Treat others how they treat you. I know everyone says to treat others as you want to be treated, but let's face it, nobody follows that. This way it would give someone something to think about. Trust me. I did that to some Snakes, and they shut up instantly. Charles was impressed. I have to go now. Charles wants to talk to me about wedding plans. I can't believe I'm going to get married. One last tip for the Head Girl: be yourself. You get more true friends that way. Sincerely your, Elizabeth Ann Kendal soon to be Potter." _

"Wow." Harry said after a moment of silence "My grandmother was something else."

"I wouldn't know." Hermione said. "But your Dad might."

0000

A few year later,

James went into Harry's room. Harry had been gone for a while, so James went into the room to think about the past and how much both Harry's and his own lives had changed. He then noticed a book laying on the bed with a letter attached.

_Dad,_

_Hermione found this diary in the Head Girl's dorm a few years ago. Both of us felt that it rightfully belongs at Potter Manor. After all, it was Grandmother's. I just recently finished reading it._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Forgetting he was looking for the author of the letter, James picked up the diary and sat on the bed. He opened up the book and for the first time in 20 years, heard his mother's voice.

"_Dear Diary. My name is Elizabeth Ann Kendal and I'm a witch. Yes, I can be a little testy at times, but I mean a real witch as in I can use magic. I am now officially a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have some friends already such as Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, Myrtle Holmes, and Charles Potter. Poppy is in Hufflepuff house, Myrtle is in Ravenclaw, and Charles and Minerva are in Gryffindor with me. Charles is actually pretty good looking. He has messy black hair, brown eyes, and wears a pair of glasses. Unfortunately, after I made friends with him on the train, a group of student (all who were later sorted into Slytherin) told me that Charles is a pureblood and would not want anything to do with me. Poppy and Minerva told me to ignore them, but it's so hard. Diary, I think I might be crushing on Charles Potter."_

James closed the book and held it to his chest. He hadn't thought about his parents for quite a while. Not since Megan had asked him last night about them.

The End

A/N: I made up Myrtle's last name.


	4. The Hidden Room

**Harry **

**In**

**The Hidden Room**

It was the full moon after Remus' cure.

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had all gone to bed. Harry, on the other hand, was having trouble sleeping. So, he went to the common room and read the journal of Julia Gryffindor. Even though Voldemort was gone, he wanted to give Hermione a run for her money. At that moment, he turned the page to come across the map he and James were going to follow.

The black-haired boy then picked up the book and went over to a suit of armor in front of a tapestry of a lion. Harry then looked back down on the book.

"Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus"

The armor took a step forward, giving Harry room to get in front of the tapestry. The Boy-who-lived moved the tapestry aside to reveal a door.

"Eureka." He said to himself as he pushed on the door.

It was locked.

So, he whipped out his wand, "Alohramara."

The door unlocked and Harry Potter entered the secret chamber.

0000

Harry walked into what seemed to be a study. A portrait of two medieval witches and a wizard hung across the entire left wall. They were positioned just outside the castle by the lake. The wizard had golden-red hair and a beard while wearing a suit of gold armor with a red cape. He was leaning on a sword. The witch to his left wore a dark blue dress and had long raven colored hair. The witch to his left wore a yellow and white dress. She had blond hair pulled up in a bun.

Harry continued to look around. A blank portrait hung just above the ancient desk on the right of the entrance.

"Tis about time the study twas found." A voice said.

Harry whipped around to see the larger portrait come to life.

"Goodness." The blond witch said as she noticed Harry. "Thou lookest much like Proteus."

"Thanks?" Harry said. "Who are you?"

"I am Godric Gryffidor." The wizard said.

"I am Rowena Ravenclaw."

"And I am Helga Hufflepuff."

"Oh boy." Harry said to himself in shock. "I'm talking to the founders."

"Who art thou, young man?" Helga asked.

"I'm…Harry. Harry Potter. Ma'am." Harry hesitated.

"Potter?" Rowena asked. "No wonder thou lookest like Proteus. Thou art his descendant. Which would mean…"

She and Helga then turned to Gryffindor.

"Thou art my heir." Gryffindor said.

"Yea…Yes Sir. My Dad has already told me."

"Which Heir art thou?" Godric asked.

"I…I don't know, Sir." Harry said truthfully.

"They lost the count." Godric sighed.

"What do you mean? Why did you ask?" Harry asked nervously.

"There tis a spell on thou's family." Helga said.

"The whole messy black hair, poor eyesight, and a love for redheads curse?" Harry asked.

Rowena giggled, but shook her head.

"My 400th heir shall receive all of my powers." Gryffindor explained. "On the thirteenth All Hallows Eve of his life."

"What kinds of powers?" Harry asked nervously.

"Didst thou feel a powerful surge on the stroke of midnight on that night?" Helga asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Then tis not you." Gryffindor said.

"THANK YOU!" Harry exclaimed. "I don't think I could handle something like that. It's bad enough I had to defeat Voldemort."

"Didst thou?" Gryffindor asked interested. "Tell us more."

Harry then went into his life story.

"You poor child." Helga said when the story ended.

Harry shrugged.

"At least I got my parents back." He said.

"True." Rowena said.

"I heard thou used my book." a female voice behind him said.

Harry turned around to the once blank portrait.

Now, a witch and a wizard, also in medieval attire stood in the portrait (actually, the woman was sitting). This witch had long red hair and wore a red dress. Her golden-brown eyes were much like the eyes of the wizard in the bigger portrait. The wizard in the portrait looked remarkably like himself. Except this man had blue eyes.

"Are you Julia and Proteus Potter?" Harry asked.

They nodded.

"Thanks for the spells." Harry told Julia.

"Twas no problem." Julia said.

"Thou might want to leave." Proteus said. "I have a portrait in the halls and the students are traveling."

"What time is it?" Harry asked looking at his watch.

8:55

"OMG! I have Transfiguration in five minutes! THANKS FOR THE CHAT!" Harry said as he ran out of the room.

"He is a nice lad." Godric said.

0000

Harry ran into the classroom at nine o'clock exactly. He managed to get into his seat next to Ron just as McGonagall started class.

"Cutting it rather close, aren't we, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Just lost track of time Professor." Harry said trying to keep his eyes open.

He was up ALL night.

The End


	5. McGonagall's Secret

A/N: If you recall in "Marry the Man Today" Memory, it is revealed that McGonagall had been in love at some point in her life, but it wasn't Dumbledore. This is for those reader who are curious, but never bothered asking. (By the way, she was serious about it not being Dumbledore)

**Sirius and James**

**In**

**McGonagall's Secret**

James and Sirius were in James' room practicing their transformations.

"We'll, I can get rid of my tail faster." Sirius said.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." James said after he got rid of his antlers faster than before.

Elizabeth opened the door.

"James. The Minister, Minerva, and Professor Dumbledore will be coming over for dinner tonight." Elizabeth said before closing the door again.

James bit his lower lip. He never told Sirius about the way he was raised. Since the rise of Voldemort, Minister officials had been coming over to talk to Charles about the Voldemort problem. James had been taught to act proper and polite around guests. The only reason he was acting like himself around Sirius was because of the fact Sirius had no clue about how James acted most of the summer.

"Sirius. There's something I should tell you." James said. "During the summer, I'm not the guy you know from school."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"As you know," James said. "The Potters are a well known, well respected family. I was taught to keep up that good name."

"Don't tell me you're really a proper guy who practices old traditions." Sirius groaned.

"Actually, you, Remus, Peter, Frank, John, and everyone else in school get a better glimpse of my real personality." 

"A BETTER glimpse?" Sirius asked.

"The real me is more of a balance." James admitted. "The me you know from school is the me that was locked up whenever Ministry officials come over."

"So when does the REAL you come out?" Sirius asked.

"When it's just us. Mum, Dad, Jennifer, Trixy, and myself." James said. "Of course, if you want, I can do that around you as well." 

"Of course I want that." Sirius said. "I want to know my best friend for who he really is."

"Well, tonight, you're going to see a whole new side of me." James said. "But it's not the real me."

"How should _I_ act?" Sirius asked.

"Like a Black." James said simply.

Sirius gave him a skeptical look.

"Like someone from a well-to-do family." James added.

"I guess I can pull it off." Sirius said reluctantly.

"Just no pranks." James said.

0000

"Good evening, Minister." James said as the Minster, Ryder Brown, came in from the fireplace. "How are you today?"

"Could be better." Minister Brown said. "Yourself?"

"I'm doing well." James said. "I hope you don't mind the fact I have a friend staying with me for a while, sir."

"Not at all. Your father informed me of the circumstances." The minister said. "I never liked your friend's parents personally, but as Minister, do I have a choice?"

"Everyone has a choice sir. Whether or not it's the best one is thing to consider."

Sirius gapped from the other side of the wall next to the door that led to the ballroom. He had NEVER heard James speak so politely and philosophically.

"Tell me James." Ryder said in a whisper "Has Minerva arrived yet?"

James hid a smile. One of the perks about having parents who know the minister is that he got to know little secrets. Such as how Ryder Brown, a Gryffindor and practically best friend of Charles Potter, had a crush on Minerva McGonagall since his 4th year of school. Also, because his mother had been best friends with his teacher, he knew little secrets about her (and was still learning) such as how she held similar feelings for the minister. The only problem was that they both put their careers first.

"Not yet sir." James answered. "My father is waiting for you in his study."

"Excellent." He said cutting through the parlor to get to the study.

"Whoa." Sirius said coming out. "When did you get so proper?"

"I warned you." James told his friend.

"You know," Sirius said. "You might stand a better chance with Evans with that act."

"I couldn't." James said. "Not until I've matured more."

"MORE?!" Sirius exclaimed. "Mate. You're more mature than Moony!"

"Shhh." James warned. "The Minster doesn't know I have a different personality at school. And I meant that I wouldn't have to force myself to be like this. But there's something else I should tell you. Because of the way I was raised, I have many hidden talents."

"Like…?" Sirius said.

"Not now." James said with an embarrassed tone. "You'll find out throughout the summer and the rest of our lives."

"James?" Elizabeth asked as she came down the stairs. "Are the guests here yet?"

"The Minister's here." James informed his mother "We're still waiting for McGonagall and Dumbledore."

"That's fine." Elizabeth said "The Minister came earlier so he could talk to your father about things concerning this war."

Suddenly, the floo system activated again and Professor McGonagall emerged.

Sirius went back to his hiding place in the other room before she spotted him.

"Hello Elizabeth." McGonagall said giving Elizabeth a sisterly hug.

"Hello Minerva. I'm so glad you can make it." Elizabeth said

"How is your summer going Professor?" James asked politely.

"Quite well, James. Yours?"

"Couldn't be better." James said. "Sirius is staying the rest of the summer here. I hope you don't mind."

Sirius stepped out of his hiding place.

"Of course not." McGonagall said before turning a confused look towards Elizabeth.

"Sirius ran away from his family." Elizabeth informed the Deputy Headmistress. "Things were getting out of hand there."

McGonagall nodded in understanding.

"How has your summer been since your arrival here, Mr. Black?" she asked.

"Much better than before." Sirius answered trying so hard to resist calling her by his nickname for her.

"By the way," Elizabeth said to Minerva slyly. "Ryder Brown is here."

"That is no surprise." McGonagall said. "He's always here talking to your husband about the war. Strange how you invite me whenever he's going to be here."

"Minerva. I'm serious. If you and Ryder don't stop putting your jobs before your personal life…"

Elizabeth couldn't bear to think about the possibilities. Especially since both Ryder and Minerva were so close to the Potters and Dumbledore.

"Elizabeth. I appreciate the attempt, but Ryder and I can take care of ourselves. What we choose is our own choice." McGonagall said.

Sirius shot James a confused look.

"May we please be excused?" James asked his mother.

"Of course James." Elizabeth said before telling McGonagall, "Why don't we continue this discussion in the parlor?"

"If they're going, we can stay here." James said. "What is it?"

"What's going on?"

"Oh. Well, I told you I have to be polite around gues…"

"Not that." Sirius said. "What's going on between the minister and our teacher?"

"Oh. Well, don't tell anyone," James said. "But Professor McGonagall and the Minister used to date when they were in school."

"Huh?"

"You heard me." James said.

"Minnie? Dating? The Minister?" Sirius said.

"I know." James said. "In fact, Minister Brown became the minister to impress her. However, she was too focused on teaching. Then the war started up before his first summer and HE got too focused. Also, Minister Brown had been a very close friend of Dad's in school and Professor McGonagall was Mum's best friend. Mum was also friends with Madame Pomfrey. Those three were the only friends of Myrtle Holmes."

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"Don't bring it up with Mum." James whispered. "But remember when we heard about that Muggleborn girl who died in the girls' bathroom when our parents went to school?"

"Yes. My parents believe she deserved it." Sirius said. "I don't think that. So, that was Myrtle Holmes?"

"Mum was so broken up about that." James said nodding.

Suddenly, the floo system activated and Albus Dumbledore stepped in.

"Good evening James. Sirius." Dumbledore greeted.

"Hello/Good evening Professor." The boys said.

"Where are your parents?" Dumbledore asked James.

"Mum's with Professor McGonagall in the parlor and Dad is with the Minister in the study." James answered.

"James?" Jennifer called from the stairs. "Is this dress okay?"

She was wearing a simple red dress.

"That's fine Jenny." James told her before turning to Sirius. "Once, she came down to dinner in her Halloween costume of Lady Gryffindor."

Sirius laughed.

"Hello Professor." Jennifer greeted as she say the Headmaster and came down the stairs.

"Hello Jennifer. My, don't you look lovely this evening." Dumbledore greeted.

She giggled and gave him a small curtsy.

Charles and Elizabeth emerged from the parlor with grins on their faces.

"What's so funny?" Jennifer asked her parents.

"Nothing." Charles said. "We just got Ryder and Minerva alone."

"Nice try you two." Ryder said coming from behind them with McGonagall by his side. "When's supper? I'm starving."

"Trixy will have it ready momentarily." Elizabeth said ignoring the glares from her friend.

0000

Three years later,

(A/N: Full moon was the evening before, so Moony was in the Hospital Wing)

"Class canceled?" Melissa asked as he read a notice on the door to the Transfiguration classroom.

"Something's wrong." Sirius said. "Minnie would never cancel class."

James was deep in thought.

"That is so odd." Lily said as she came up to the boys with her friends. "I just passed the Herbology classroom. That class is canceled."

"So is Transfiguration." Peter informed the girl.

Suddenly, Professor Peeler appeared as he walked down the hallway.

"Professor Peeler?" Sara asked. "Why are all the classes canceled today?"

"Not all classes are." Peeler informed them. "Just the ones who's teachers would have graduated with your parents."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow in the Prophet." Harry said.

"Professor. Please tell us." James said.

The desperation and fear in his voice shocked everyone in the group.

"It's the Minister." Harry told them in a whisper. "His home was attacked."

"He was at work though, right?" James asked.

Harry shook his head.

"It happened at night." The young teacher said. "He was at his house."

Everyone gasped.

"I have NEVER seen Professor McGonagall so distraught." Harry said. "A new minister is being chosen as we speak."

James was pale.

"Are you okay, Mr. Potter?" Harry asked his future father.

"Minister Ryder Brown was one of my Dad's friends." James sadly informed the Defense Professor. "He also had a thing with Professor McGonagall when they were in school. My mother is Professor McGonagall's best friend."

Harry looked shocked. He never knew that about the Transfiguration Professor. He knew his grandmother was friends with the teacher, but he never knew that McGonagall had a thing for the late Minister.

0000

Years later,

"McGonagall had a lover?" Remus asked quietly. "Sirius would pay BIG to hear that."

"Too bad it wasn't Dumbledore though." Melissa added with a laugh quietly. "Spica lost

10 galleons on that."

"He has to be 50 years older than her." Remus told her. "At LEAST."

"By the way," Melissa said. "Sirius knows already. It was Ryder Brown."

"The MINISTER?!" Remus exclaimed. "No wonder class was canceled for that week."

The End.

A/N: You people know what my stories are capable of. Who thinks Brown should return? I'll find a way. If you don't think so, as long as you don't flame me for the suggestion, I won't mind. Majority vote will win. I'll give you until the last chapter of Aftermath is posted. I don't know the exact date, but it's going to be Chapter 23.


	6. Running Away

**Sirius and James**

**In**

**Running Away**

15 year old Sirius Black was walking down Grimmauld Street. It was the dead of night and the only lights were those of the lamps. He looked at the windows of the houses that were close by. Muggle families were enjoying their time with each others. He sighed hoping one day, he can have a family like that. When he got a good distance from his house he lifted his wand.

The roar of an engine came and the Knight Bus appeared.

"Hello." The conduction said. "Welcome to the Knight Bus. Aid to the stranded witch or wizard. I'm Bert. How may I be of service?"

"Anywhere but here.." Sirius said giving Bert the few sickles he had on him.

"Did you hear that Ern?" Bert asked.

"Random place. Ern repeated.

A few seconds later,

"MAGNOLIA PLACE!" Bert announced.

"Thank you." Sirius said dragging his trunk off the bus.

When he got off the bus, he saw a playground. So, he sat on the swing and reflected on what had just happened.

Flashback

"_Any news?" a voice said from the fireplace._

"_Nothing." Mrs. Black said to Voldemort. "The brat refuses to tell the location of the Potters. I blame my husband's cousin, Andromeda. She's been filling his head with her own beliefs."_

"_Do you not have another son?" Voldemort asked._

"_Regulus." She said with an almost loving smile. "He's everything his father and I dreamed he would be. When he's of age, he'll be more than happy to follow you."_

"_Excellent. And if necessary, I'll have one of my Death Eaters handle your eldest."_

"_If you please," she said. "Not just yet. Regulus is learning Legilimency. When the Potter's location is extracted from Sirius' memory, THEN I shall leave him in your hands."_

_Her conversation did not go unnoticed._

End Flashback.

"I've got to find a place to hide." Sirius said.

0000

An hour later at the Potter house,

The four Potters were eating supper when the fireplace communications activated.

"Little Master James?" Trixy said. "Mr. Remus Lupin is at the fireplace. He said it is of utmost urgency."

Charles nodded giving James permission to take the call.

0000

"What's wrong Moony?" James asked when he got to the fireplace in his father's study.

"I just owled Sirius." Remus said worriedly. "The owl came back. It didn't see Sirius. I think he ran away."

"Don't worry." James said looking pale. "We'll find him."

"You better hurry." Remus said. "If Mrs. Black discovers…"

"I know what's she's capable of doing." James told his friend. "I'm going to tell Dad right now."

The boys left the fireplace.

0000

"Dad!" James called as he ran back. "Sirius ran away. Remus tried to owl him, but the owl came back and motioned to Remus that it couldn't find Sirius"

The Potters looked at each other in horror.

"Are you going to look for him Daddy?" Jennifer asked. Besides Lily Evans, Sirius Black was one of the few people James couldn't stop talking about when he was on holiday.

"Of course I am." Charles said.

"Hold on a minute!" James said running up to his room.

When he got there, he pulled out his communications mirror.

"Sirius Black." James said.

Nothing.

"Sirius Black." He repeated.

Still nothing.

"Must be buried in his trunk." James said going back downstairs still holding the mirror.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked her son when he came back into view.

"This is a communication mirror." James said. "Sirius has the other one. However, it must be buried in his truck. Can you use it to track him faster?"

Charles took the mirror and examined it. He was impressed with the amount of power that was used to make it a two-way mirror.

"I can." Charles said. "Don't worry James. I'll find him."

0000

Sirius had found a wooded area where he could hide until he got his bearings.

"Stupid underage law." He said to himself. He hated having to hide in the bush. But if he used magic, he could be found by his parents, Death Eaters, or Voldemort.

"Sirius!" a voice called.

"S---." Sirius whispered.

"Sirius Black! Where are you?!" the male voice called.

Sirius carefully moved some of the branches. He saw a tall man with a lit wand in one hand and something else in the other.

It was a mirror.

James' communication mirror.

The man turned unknowingly facing Sirius. With the light from the wand, Sirius was able to look at the man's face.

The man looked remarkably like James.

"Where are you?" the man sighed turning his back towards Sirius.

Sirius was weighing his options. He COULD use magic in self-defense. James knew how Mrs. Black was, so in case Sirius got into trouble, he can get his dad to bail Sirius out.

"Mr. Potter?" Sirius asked.

If it wasn't James' dad, Sirius was prepared to defend himself.

Charles turned around pointing his lit wand to light up Sirius as the boy emerged from the branches.

"Sirius?" Charles asked.

Sirius nodded.

"Thank goodness." Charles sighed. "Are you alright Sirius?"

"Apart from the fact that once Voldemort finds out where you and your family lives, my mother will let him "handle" me? I'm just fine." Sirius answered.

"C'mon. Let's get you to Potter Manor before your mother discovers you're gone." Charles said.

0000

James was pacing his bedroom. Jennifer was staying with him as she sat on his bed.

"Sirius will be fine." Jennifer said.

"It's been two hours." James said worriedly.

0000

Downstairs,

The front door opened and Charles stepped into the house.

"Well?" Elizabeth asked as she entered the entry way from the parlor.

Charles stepped aside to reveal Sirius.

"Thank goodness." She sighed as she hugged her son's best friend. "James is worried sick. I had to tell Jennifer to keep him company and Trixy to watch the door so he wouldn't follow Charles."

"How did James find out?" Sirius asked.

"Remus owled you, but the owl came back. It motioned to him that you weren't there. Worried, Remus called James." Charles explained.

"James is still up in his room." Elizabeth said. "We have a guest bedroom close to it. You can stay there until we can get everything sorted out."

"Thank you." Sirius said to her

"Before you get settled," Charles added to the retreating teen. "You might want to tell James you're okay."

"You can't miss the room." Elizabeth said. "It's the one with the elf standing guard."

0000

"James. You'll wear a whole in the floor." Jennifer told her brother.

He didn't care.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." James said still pacing as he looked at the floor. "Anything Mum?"

"Do I look like your mother?" Sirius' voice asked

James stopped pacing and looked at his best friend.

Sirius was standing in the doorframe.

"Thank goodness." James sighed as he gave Sirius a brotherly hug.

Sirius returned the hug.

"Regulus is learning Legilimency." Sirius said. "I had to get out. Mother said that once he extracts your location from me, she'll give me to Voldemort."

"Over my dead body." James swore as he released Sirius.

"Don't say that James." Sirius said living up to his name. "Not now that Voldemort's searching for you."

"Voldemort's searching for us?" Jennifer asked.

"Didn't Dad tell you?" James asked Jennifer. "He and Voldemort knew each other from school and they hate each other more than Snape and I hate each other."

"Wow." She said. "that's a lot of hate."

Sirius gave James a confused look

"That's right." James said hitting his head. "You two haven't met. Jennifer. Sirius. Sirius. Jennifer."

"Nice to meet you Jen." Sirius said.

"Don't call me Jen." She said threatenly.

"She thinks it sounds like an alcoholic drink." James whispered. "She overheard a muggle ordering the drink and she thought he wanted her."

"Don't blame her for thinking that." Sirius said. "She's cute."

Jennifer blushed a little.

The End


	7. Sirius' Scare

**Sirius and Spica**

**In **

**Sirius' Scare**

In Vega's nursery three weeks after her birth,

"Sirius?" Spica asked. "Does Vega seem a bit warm?"

Sirius put his hand and the baby's forehead.

"She does. Too warm." Sirius said.

Suddenly, the baby started crying and coughing. Hard.

"Sirius!" Spica said panicking.

"Don't panic." Sirius said trying hard not to panic himself.

"What do we do?" Spica asked trying to stop the baby's coughs, but having no luck.

"We have to get help." Sirius said.

0000

In the emergency waiting room,

Sirius was holding a sobbing Spica as they waited for Lily to come out with SOME news about the newborn.

Suddenly, the doors swung open and the Marauders, Maraudettes, and the Golden Group came rushing in.

"We came as soon as we heard." James explained. "Anything?"

Sirius shook his head.

"She'll be fine." Ron said. "She IS the daughter of Sirius and Spica Black."

Sirius gave Ron as small smile as thanks for trying. His eyes, however, revealed that he was still worried.

Just then, the emergency doors opened and Lily walked out empty handed.

"On no." Spica whimpered.

"Mum?" Harry asked nervously.

"It's up to Vega now. We put her in ICU." Lily explained giving the Blacks a look that said I've-done-all-I-could-and-more.

0000

In ICU six days later,

"C'mon." Sirius said to his daughter as he stood by her. "You can do this. You can beat this. I managed Azkaban without going crazy. So to speak. You have to. I've waited my whole life for you. I don't want to loose you."

"You okay?" Spica asked her husband.

"I will be when she is." Sirius said not taking his eyes off his daughter whose breath was labored.

"Sweetheart." Spica said to her daughter. "It's Mummy. Please get better. Daddy's about ready to have a heart attack. And I'm not far behind."

"You have so much to live for." Sirius added. "And so many people who care about you. There's your Uncles James, John, and Remus…"

"And your Aunts Lily, Sara, and Melissa…"

"And let's not forget Harry, Megan, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George…you get the picture. A lot of people care about you."

"We love you so much Vega." Spica whispered to the baby. "Please don't leave us like your older sibling did before we got to know him or her."

0000

The Potters, Weasleys, Grangers, Lupins, and Newtons were now camped out at Potter Manor waiting for news. However, the Blacks had made a temporary home of the ICU for infants at Mungos. Harry was a frequent visitor as he snuck out every evening to watch his godfather's daughter. Never before had the teen seen Sirius so worried.

On one such evening,

Harry was standing under his invisibility cloak next to Vega in ICU. Sirius and Spica were both asleep. Vega was as well.

After looking around, Harry took off the cloak and looked down on the sick baby.

"Vega." He whispered softly. "It's Harry. You have to get better. You have no idea how much your parents need you to. Don't you want to follow in your parents' footsteps and go to Hogwarts? By the time you get there, I might be teaching. I've been considering it for quite some time now. You have an amazing family, Vega. Don't give it up yet."

Suddenly, Sirius started to stir. Harry put the cloak back on and went back to Potter Manor where the Golden Group was covering for him.

0000

A few days later,

Sirius was presently camped out in a chair with one hand in the unit holding his daughter's small hand, sound asleep. Spica was in a chair next to him leaning on his shoulder also asleep.

Lily walked in on this sight and sighed with sorrow. She didn't think she could bear it if anything were to happen to little Vega. Especially after James had gotten Megan so worked up about having a best friend when Vega got older. Of course, that had been before Vega got sick.

Suddenly, she saw Vega's tiny hand curl around Sirius' finger. She remained quiet as she watched Sirius open his eyes and looked to see what had happened with his hand. He felt a tight grip on his finger.

"Vega?" he whispered as he sat up straight causing Spica's head to fall off making her wake up.

"What happened?" Spica asked worriedly.

Sirius only watched his daughter as he silently begged the tiny hand not to loosen the grip on his finger (even IF it was cutting off circulation).

Vega slowly opened her brown eyes. Her breath was now steady.

"LIL…!" Spica started to yell as she turned. She stopped when she saw Lily right behind her with her hands over her ears and a look that told her that she was in a hospital.

"Vega." Spica told her best friend.

Lily smiled and nodded. This action told Spica that she saw the whole thing.

"Spica." Sirius whispered.

Spica turned to the baby and realized that Vega was smiling. Tears of joy appeared in Spica's eyes.

"Sirius. I need to take her for examination." Lily gently told Sirius.

"No. I won't leave her."

"You're going to have to." Lily told him. "I'll try to make it quick."

0000

After a few minutes, Sirius and Spica were back in the waiting room. They were amazed to see someone waiting for them.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked his godson.

"I've been sneaking out every night to check up on you guys." Harry explained as he held up the invisibility cloak. "I saw that Vega's doing better."

"Yes." Spica said. "Your mother's examining her right now."

"I hope that this is the worst you'll ever have to deal with." Harry said. "That way, you'll know that she can survive anything."

"Of course she can." Sirius said. "She is my daughter after all."

"That's the Padfoot we know and love." Harry said hugging his godfather. "Oh. Can you not tell anyone I'm here? I'm not supposed to be out of the house."

"Marauder swear." Sirius said.

"Sure. You and I need SOME secrets." Spica added.

The doors from the examining room swung open. Harry quickly put his cloak back on as Lily came out carrying a screaming Vega.

"She's going to be fine!" she yelled over the screams as she handed the baby to Sirius.

As soon as Vega felt the transfer into her father's arms, she got quiet.

"Déjà vu." Lily said.

"What do you mean?" Spica asked.

"Harry was the same way with James." Sirius explained. "If a stranger, or Peter, was to hold him, he'd scream until he was back in Lily's or James' arms. I told you about the time Harry got sick, right?"

"Oh Yeah." Spica said with a laugh as Harry left the family while underneath his cloak.

0000  
A few minutes later at Potter Manor (Harry's room),

"Well?" Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George asked as Harry emerged.

"She's going to be fine." Harry said with a smile and putting up silencing wards.

"YES!" everyone cheered.

"We brought these…" Fred said pulling out a case.

"…for JUST an occasion." George finished as he opened it.

The twins pulled out six glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Hermione scolded.

"Ease up 'Mione." Ron said. "We're legal."

"But Harry and Ginny aren't." Hermione reminded him.

"I will be in a few weeks." Harry reminded her as he grabbed a glass.

"And I won't tell if you won't." Ginny added.

Hermione sighed in defeat and grabbed her own glass.

Once all the glasses were filled,

"A toast!" Ron said. "For the recovery of Vega Elizabeth Black."

"For Vega!" they cheered.

"May she, Megan, Adam, and Remus' kid give Hogwarts seven years it won't forget!" Fred added.

"I'll drink to that!" George said.

The End


	8. A Potter Headache

A/N: I'd like to thank Chuckles for this memory idea. (The incident with the Animagi mistakes was the first time the Marauders witnessed a Potter Headache)

**James and Lily**

**IN **

**A Potter Headache**

Lily Evans was now engaged to James Potter. She was now shopping with Sara.

"What do you think?" Lily asked showing Sara a flannel nightgown.

"When are you planning on wearing it? Christmas after your kid turns 10?" Sara asked. "No. **This** one screams newlywed."

She held out a bright red silk nightgown that barely reached her knees.

"SARA!" Lily yelled as she blushed. "We are in a public store."

"Lilikins. You're getting married. You NEED this gown." Sara teased.

Suddenly, Spica came running in.

"Bad news." Spica said. "Attack at a bookstore at Bristol."

"Was anyone hurt?" Lily asked worriedly.

Just a bookshelf of hardback books came down on…an auror in training."

"Well THAT narrows it down." Sara said sarcastically. Most of the men in her graduating class were aurors in training.

"Is the auror all right?" Lily asked.

"I'm waiting to hear." Spica said.

Suddenly, Remus showed up.

"Anything?" Spica asked.

"I haven't heard anything yet. He's at the Ministry resting." Remus said.

"Who was the auror?" Lily asked.

Remus looked at Spica who shook her head vigorously.

"I didn't notice." Remus said quickly.

"How big were the books?" Sara asked.

"Let's see." Remus said. "Complete Works of Shakespeare; Dracula; Dumas' work; Complete Works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; not to mention the shelves themselves…"

"So you got the names of the books, but not the auror?" Lily asked suspiciously.

Remus winced at his mistake.

"Bad news, Good new, Bad new." Sirius said entering. "Bad news, he was hit by the curse. Good news, it wasn't too damaging."

"Bad news?" Remus asked.

"He has a headache." Sirius said.

Remus winced.

"Any other damage?" Spica asked.

"He won't say. He has a headache. There is NO talking to him."

"Who is the auror?" Lily asked, even though she had her suspicions.

"You lot didn't tell her?" Sirius asked in shock.

"We wanted to wait until we had the results." Spica told her boyfriend.

"Guys." Lily warned.

"Jamespotter." Spica said quickly.

Lily's face fell as she understood what her friend said.

0000

At the Ministry,

James sat in his father's office propping his head with his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. Charles had the room soundproof knowing how severe Potter headaches could be. He had sent Melissa (who had been at the bookstore attack) to St. Mungo's to get some headache potion for James.

Knock knock

James groaned at the sound of the soft knock. Charles got up and answered the door to see James' fiancée.

"I just heard. How is he?" She whispered remembering what Remus said.

Flashback

"_James with a headache is someone you don't anger if you value your life." Remus told the girls._

End Flashback

"Severe Headache. One of the reasons Potters usually marry healers." Charles whispered. "That way we always have the potions we need."

"Smart." She whispered. "Good thing I'm being trained as a Healer."

"Yes. But Elizabeth once told me that she's constantly worried I'll be one of her patients."

"I thought she worked in maternity?" Lily whispered.

"They're talking about moving her to Spell damage." Charles whispered.

"Who is it, Dad?" James groaned.

"It's me." Lily whispered as she walked over and knelt by him. "Besides the headache, are you okay?"

"Other than the headache, I'm fine." James answered sarcastically.

"What was the spell?" she asked.

James had a look as if he was trying to keep himself from snapping at her. He was NOT in a mood to answer questions.

"A spell that causes headaches." Charles answered. "The Death Eaters know how bad Potter Headaches are."

"Got it." Melissa said as she entered the room with a vial. "Oh. Hi Lily."

"Hi Mel." Lily answered

"Here." Melissa said holding out the potion.

Lily took it and handed it to James.

"Thanks." James answered before he downed the potion.

A few minutes later, he sighed.

"Much better." He said sitting up.

Lily hugged him relieved he was okay.

"James." Charles asked a question that was on his mind. "Was Voldemort there?"

"No." James answered. "It was just Death Eaters. I recognized the voices of Snape, Malfoy, and Bellatrix."

"Who shot the spell?" Lily asked with fire in her eyes.

"I couldn't recognize the voice." James said (A/N: Crouch Jr. He had heard from his father about Potter headaches and he wanted to see how out of commission one would put James)

Lily sighed to calm her nerves. It could have been worse

"James. What happened?" she asked.

Flashback

_Remus and Melissa were in the muggle bookstore when all of a sudden, Death Eaters appeared and started Muggle baiting. Remus and Melissa put up a good defense. Remus had sent a patronus messenger to the Ministry. Before they knew it, James, Sirius, Frank, Spica, and some older aurors (Charles not included) showed up._

"_Expelliarmus!" James yelled._

"_Stupify!" Sirius added._

_James dueled a masked Death Eater he didn't recognize. Sirius had Bellatrix, and Remus was dueling Snape._

"_Vertexdolorest!" the Death Eater James was fighting said pointing his wand at James._

_Before James could shout out another curse to defend himself, he was hit dead on and was knocked into the shelves of classic hardback novels. The shelves came crashing down on him just as Charles entered._

_Charles gasped as he saw his son get hit. Not wanting any unneeded casualties, he sent telepathic messages out to the fighters saying to get the Death Eaters in one area. The younger fighters obeyed as Charles took over his son's fight._

_Once the Death Eaters were in one place,_

"_AMOVATLEO!" Charles yelled_

_The Death Eaters vanished._

_Sirius, Spica, Melissa, Charles, and Remus all went running to James who was trying to get out from underneath the fallen bookcases._

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" Melissa said knowing the muggles around were getting memory charms anyways._

_The shelves levitated, and the boys managed to get James completely out of harms way before she set them back down._

"_James?" Charles said in a normal voice, with a touch of panic. "Are you okay?"_

"_Stop yelling, Dad." James winced as he held his head._

"_What spell was he hit with?" Charles demanded from Sirius._

_Sirius told him._

"_Melissa." Charles whispered. "Go to Mungos. Tell Elizabeth, James has a severe headache. Don't tell her anything else. I'll take James back to the office with me."_

_Melissa nodded and apparated._

"_Spica. Tell Lily and Sara about the attack. Whether or not you tell her about James, I'll leave in your hands." _

_Spica apparated with a nod._

"_Sirius. Remus." Charles told the other. "Help me get James to the Ministry. Frank…"  
_

_Frank was already working on memory charms, but stopped to hear his instructions._

"_Keep up the memory charms." Charles said with a smile at how sharp the young man was._

_Frank nodded and went back to work._

_0000_

_In Charles' office,_

_Remus had gone on ahead to check on the girls. James was nursing his headache while Sirius and Charles did research._

"_Here it is." Sirius said looking at a book of spells. "It's a spell…that causes headaches?"_

"_The Death Eater must have heard about how bad our headaches get and tried to get James out of commission."_

"_Well, it's working." Sirius said looking at his friend. He had witnessed James with a headache before and did not wish to get his head bitten off. This one seemed worse than last time._

"_Not for long." Charles said. "Once Melissa gets back with the potion, he'll be back on his feet." _

"_Good. I better go tell the guys." Sirius said._

"_Good idea." Charles said._

End Flashback.

"You know the rest." James said.

"I'm glad it was just a headache curse and not something worse." Lily said hugging her fiancé.

James and Charles looked at each other as Lily and James hugged. Both men knew that if Voldemort HAD been there, worse spells would have been cast.

"Is everything okay?" Fudge asked as he came in.

"Just fine now, Minister." James said.

"That's good." Fudge said. "James, why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"Thanks, but…" James said starting to argue as Lily released him. "Are you sure Minister? What if there's another attack?"

"James." Charles said agreeing with Fudge for once. "Go on. Remus told me that you barely got any sleep last night. That's why your fighting wasn't up to your normal standards. Get some rest."

"Yes Sir." James sighed.

"You can rest at my place." Lily offered as the two left.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Fudge asked Charles.

"Both kids have their principles. James just likes to hide his." Charles said fully trusting the two.

The End


	9. The Halloween Prank

**The Marauders **

**In**

**The Halloween Prank**

It was Halloween of 1976, the feast had JUST ended, and the students were back in their dorms. Well, most students.

Remus, Sirius, and James had snuck out of Hogwarts into Hogsmeade. Peter was going to cover.

"Guys, this is one of the most STUPID things you've EVER cooked up." Remus told his two friends.

"Ah. C'mon Moony. You said so yourself how you wanted to see a Potter Party." Sirius said.

"And here I was thinking that you've matured." Remus told James as he put a black cloak on.

"I'm allowed a few pranks." James said. "Ready guys?"

The threesome portkeyed out of the Honeydukes' basement.

0000

In the Potter Manor Ballroom,

"I'm glad you could make it Albus." Charles Potter said to the Professor.

"Has James been behaving himself?" Elizabeth asked.

"As a matter of fact, he has." Dumbledore said. "In a way that has most of the staff concerned."

"How bad is it?" Charles asked worriedly.

"He's rarely pranking the Slytherins now." Dumbledore explained. "And I have yet to hear him ask Miss Evans out on an outing."

"That's not like James." Elizabeth stated.

0000

"You two are nuts." Remus repeated as James took off the cloak and Sirius transformed in the dinning room of Potter Manor.

The werewolf was left under the invisibility cloak.

"Relax Moony." James said. "Nobody will suspect a thing. You're under the cloak, I'm wearing a mask, and nobody knows about Padfoot's ability."

He then transfigured an umbrella into a scythe

"Ready Padfoot?"

"Ruff"

"Ready Moony?"

"As I'll ever be."

0000

Out in the ballroom,

"I'm sure James is going through a stage." Dumbledore reassured the Potters.

Suddenly, there were flashes of lightning. The poor house-elf squeaked and hid behind her mistress. Smoke appeared from the dinning room and a large black dog emerged.

"THE GRIM!" A terrified witch screamed.

The large dog showed its teeth and growled at everyone. Suddenly, a tall man in a black cape carrying a scythe emerged from the smoke.

"I AM DEATH!" he announced.

EVERYONE went running. Well, everyone except for Dumbledore and the Potters. Elizabeth was holding a scared Trixy, while Charles looked ready to defend his home and wife. Dumbledore was trying to figure out who the intruders were.

"Beware Charles Harold Potter!" Death announced in a deep voice (thanks to a spell Remus discovered). "Your son's life is going to take a drastic turn."

"If you lay so much as a finger on my son, I'll…" Charles threatened

"You can't kill death." The Grim Reaper announced smugly.

"RUFF!" the Grim barked in agreement.

"Come my loyal pet!" the Reaper told the Grim. "We have delivered our warning."

After another cloud of smoke came, the two disappeared in what seemed to be an invisibility cloak.

"Very enjoyable entertainment." Dumbledore said.

"That wasn't planned." Charles said nervously. "Dumbledore, could you warn James?"

"Of course."

0000

Thirty minutes later,

"I'll show you "Loyal Pet!"" Sirius said as he tussled with James.

I can't believe we scared everyone away." Remus said in shock.

"Yeah." James agreed when he had Sirius in a headlock. "I just wanted to give my parents a heads-up about my personality change."

"And you didn't have the decency to do that for us!" Sirius said as he pulled out.

"Maybe the whole Grim Reaper thing was too much." Remus stated.

KNOCK KNOCK

The two boys got up as Remus hid under the cloak. Sirius hid under the bed as James went to go answer the door.

"Professor Dumbledore?" James asked when he saw the Headmaster.

"James, your father received a rather disturbing message this evening he wanted me to pass onto you." Dumbledore told the boy as Lily listened from the common room having let the Headmaster in.

"What was it?" James asked.

"That your life was going to take a drastic turn." Dumbledore said.

"Who first stated the message?" the "confused" Head Boy asked.

"The Grim Reaper."

Lily gasped in shock and looked at James horrified.

0000

Twenty one years later,

A hooded man carrying a scythe entered the Great Hall with a large black dog at his side.

"We…" he said in a deep voice. "Are DEATH!"

Lightning flashed as the Grim Reaper announced who he was

"I suspected." Harry heard Dumbledore say under his breath as all the students ran from the Great Hall.

All, that is, except the Golden Group.

"Greetings Death." Harry said sarcastically in his best old English as he walked up to the Grim Reaper. "I am Godric Gryffindor. Now, if thou canst behave, I am going to have to ask thou to leaveth this festival. Besides, doest thou have a bride? And honestly, Lord Death, thou should not leave her today of all days considering tis thy anniversary."

The Grim Reaper was struck silent at Harry's boldness, but recovered quickly.

"How DARE you speak to Death in this insolent manner?!"

"I've been fighting you since 16 years today, Death." Harry said in his normal voice, still drenched in sarcasm

"Your time has run out, Boy." The Reaper said.

That was the wrong thing to say. Even though Harry knew who the Reaper really was and that he was just joking around, the way how he had addressed him hit a sore spot as he remembered his Uncle.

"I'd advise you to NEVER call me that again." Harry said taking out his wand and pointing it at the Reaper

"Okay. Prank over." Remus said coming out of hiding dressed in a Musketeer costume before it got deadly.

He had provided the lightning.

"No it's not." The Reaper said.

"Your son is threatening you, Prongs." Remus pointed out

POP

"You can put the wand down, Harry." Sirius said standing where the Grim was, also in a Musketeer costume.

Harry took a deep breath as he lowered the wand.

"Sorry about that." Harry sighed

The Reaper removed his cloak to reveal James Potter in another Musketeer costume.

"What gave us away?" James asked interested in what went wrong. (It was originally supposed to scare EVERYONE away)

"Dad." Harry said like it was obvious. "Do you know how many times I've seen Sirius in his animagus form?"

"Told you so." Remus said to James

"I believe it was also you two who crashed the Halloween Party of 1976?" Dumbledore asked the two Marauders.

"Actually it was the three of us." Sirius admitted. "How'd you figure it out?"

James, Remus, and Harry rolled their eyes at the question.

Dumbledore went on to answer Sirius, "I recognized your animagus form after you told me what you did concerning your ability to transform."

"Thanks a lot, Padfoot." James said sarcastically.

"Let me get this straight." Hermione said to the Marauders. "You three snuck out of Hogwarts to a public party, dressed up as the Grim Reaper and the Grim, and scared a bunch of grown witches and wizards?"

"Better." Remus told the girl. "The last time you figured our past out, you got one out of three. This time you got three out of four."

"What?" Ron asked.

"We DID sneak out of Hogwarts." James admitted. "I DID dress up as the Reaper while Padfoot transformed into the Grim-like dog, and we DID scare a bunch of witches and wizards. However, it was not a public party."

At that, James sighed sadly.

"It was his parents' party." Sirius whispered to the kids.

The End


	10. The Dresses

**Lily**

**In **

**The Dresses**

Lily had just put little one-year old Megan to bed. James had called her to tell her he was working late with Sirius and John, so she was about to go to bed herself. As she prepared herself for bed, something caught her eye.

There was a hinges on the wall next to the window.

Lily went over to the blank wall and felt around. She pushed on the wall and it opened to reveal a large walk in closet. Being muggleborn, she was shocked due to the fact that the back of the house showed no signs of a closet in that spot.

She walked into the closet and saw thousands of dresses from different time periods. All worn by James' ancestors. She passed dresses from the 80's, 70's, 60's, 50's, 40's, 30's, 20's, 10's, 18th century, 17th century, 16th century, etc.

When she got down to the 1st century, the room stopped. Hanging on the end of the wall, hung three dresses. One was blue with black trimmings, the second was yellow with white trimmings, and the third was red with gold trimmings.

Lily starred at the beautiful dresses hanging in front of her, almost afraid to touch them.

"Wow." She said to herself. "These are stunning."

Suddenly, a trunk caught her attention. She went over to it and lifted the lid. It was locked.

"Alorhamora." She said pointing her wand at it.

Nothing.

"Magic proof." She sighed.

Looking at the lock, she noticed something about it.

It had the same design as her mother-in-law's wedding ring that was given to her in Elizabeth's will. And it was small enough for the diamond to fit in it. So, she took off the ring (which she wore as a reminder to herself of why James would always have a little bit of a faraway look in his eyes) and slipped the diamond into the lock. The lock clicked, and the lid popped open.

The Maraudette looked in and glimpsed inside the trunk. A diadem laid on top of a white dress that had a preserving charm on it. Actually, ALL the dresses in the closet had preserving charms on them.

Lily pulled out the white dress to see a small petite wedding gown. After a quick examination, there was a charm on it to make it fit anyone who wore it. Again, all of the dresses had the same charm.

After Lily pulled out the dress, a rolled up canvas fell out of the trunk as it came out with the dress. Lily gently put the dress down and unrolled the canvas.

It was a portrait of a medieval bride and groom standing by the lake at Hogwarts. The bride was a young redhead of about 15 years of age. She was wearing the dress that was currently in the trunk while wearing the diadem. The groom, a black haired boy about the bride's age, was dressed in stunning dress robes. Lily looked closer at the groom. He bore a remarkable resemblance to her own husband.

She laid the portrait aside making a mental note to have Trixy hang it somewhere at one of the many houses. Then she pulled out a piece of parchment.

_On this seventh day of the seventh month, Godric Gryffindor betrothed his only daughter, Julia Gryffindor to the only son of Viola and Stephen Potter, Proteus Potter. The wedding is to be held on the day after Twelfth Night when the children are 15 years of age. _

"Fifteen years of age?" Lily repeated in shock. She couldn't imagine her kids being married at that age. She had MET Harry when he was about to turn 15. She couldn't think of what she would have thought if he had been married. And Megan…she was having a hard time imagining when Megan would get her letter, let alone get MARRIED.

Then she got to thinking of her own life. When she was fifteen, James' ego grew to the size of the mansion. She had thought he was an arrogant jerk at the time.

"Lily?"

Lily looked up and saw James standing next to the 3rd century dresses in plain view of her.

"What is this place?" Lily asked him.

"Potter closet." He told her. "Mum only told me about it. I couldn't come in until my own wife, you, found it. Every Potter female would choose a dress from their family and a dress from their time period to put into it so she can leave a part of herself. Even though I have NO clue as to why someone would put Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's dresses in here."

"No wonder you always had the latest things." She said. "It was so you could leave a legacy for future generations."

"Right." James confirmed.

"This is so amazing." Lily said looking around. "I had no idea that you own all these."

"Uh. YOU own these." James corrected. 'You won't catch me wearing them."

"C'mon James." She teased. "They have a charm so that they'll fit."

"I'd rather hug Snivellus." He said crossing his arms.

Lily and James laughed at the teasing.

"ALL of these dresses are mine?" Lily asked.

"Yes. My original intent was to ask if you wouldn't mind having Jennifer pick out what she wanted, but…" James said sadly.

Lily got up and hugged her husband. It was obvious he missed Jenny.

"It was her dream to meet you." James told his wife.

0000

A week before Halloween,

Lily was feeding breakfast to Megan when Hedwig showed up. Megan beamed when she saw Harry's owl. Lily took the letter and read it. Surprisingly, it wasn't from her son.

_Lily,_

_There's a Halloween costume ball in a week and Hermione and I don't have costumes. Nat's going as Dracula because of his animagus form and Archimedes is going as Godric Gryffindor. I thought it would be fun for Tiria and I to dress as Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Only problem is that we don't have the outfits. Do you have any suggestions? I'm sure you and your friends snuck around Hogwarts a lot. Maybe you know of rooms that would have the outfits. Thanks for your time._

_Ginny_

Lily thought about the letter and turned to her daughter.

"What do you think?" Lily asked the baby. "Think I should let Ginny and Hermione borrow the dresses?"

Megan nodded vigorously. She loved her brother's friends as if they were sisters.

Lily smiled at her daughter as she conjured a quill, ink, and parchment.

_Ginny,_

_I have JUST the outfits for you and Hermione. Have Harry and Hermione set up a Hogsmeade weekend next weekend and I'll meet you and Hermione at the Shrieking Shack with the outfits. Give my love to Harry for me._

_Lily_

Lily gave the letter to Hedwig and the owl flew away.

"Bye bye 'Edwig." Megan said to the retreating owl as she waved.

0000

That Saturday, (which was also the day of the ball)

"Thank you so much, Mrs…Lily." Hermione said catching herself.

"It's no problem." Lily said to the two girls as they held the dresses which were in special wrapping.

"Can we look at them now?" Ginny asked.

"Sure." Lily said.

The two girls unwrapped the dresses and gasped in awe.

"They're beautiful." Hermione said.

"Can you two keep a secret?" Lily asked.

The two girls leaned in nodding.

"Those dresses were worn by Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff THEMSELVES." Lily said.

The two younger girls' mouths dropped.

"How did you get them?" Hermione asked in amazement.

"They came with James. As well as the house, the money, and the elves." Lily answered. "A couple of James' ancestors must have gotten a hold of them. One of James' personal projects is to find the true heirs of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to return the dresses. Until then, they're mine."

"Technically, aren't they James'?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. But HE won't wear them." Lily said. "I've already asked. He'd rather hug Snape."

The three girls laughed.

"Where's Megan?" Ginny asked.

"Out on an outing with Daddy and Uncle Sirius and Vega." Lily told them.

"How's Vega doing?" Hermione asked worriedly. Her mind was still on what had happened last July (See "Sirius' Scare")

"MUCH better." Lily answered. "The truth is, last July, I had found a potion to strengthen the immune system. I gave it to Vega, and she has yet to be sick again."

"That's wonderful." Ginny said.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a hand bell.

"You should get going." Lily told them.

"Thanks for the dresses, Lily!" the two girl said as they left the living room of the Shrieking Shack.

Lily smiled as she watched the retreating girls. Those girls were going to get some stares.

0000

"Harry?" Ron asked as he waited for his friend to come out of the bathroom

It was Halloween and time for the party.

"I'll be out in a moment." Harry called out.

The door opened and Harry emerged dressed as Godric Gryffindor.

"Wow. That's a convincing look." Ron, dressed as Dracula, said.

"Thanks. Helps with a picture of him hanging in Grandpa's study. Mate, your costume fits you perfectly."

"Check this out." Ron said moving his cape over his face.

POP

A bat was flying where Ron had been.

Harry started laughing

"Ready guys?" Hermione said coming out of her own room dressed as Rowena Ravenclaw

"Ready…Rowena." Harry said.

POP

"Wow. You're going to get people thinking you're a Ravenclaw." Ron said eyeing his girlfriend.

"Thanks. You make a good Dracula yourself." Hermione said.

"Thanks."

"There you guys are." Ginny said as she entered dressed as Helga Hufflepuff.

"GINNY?!" the boys exclaimed.

"Yes. Do you like it? I borrowed it from Harry's Mum." Ginny said. "She found it in a secret closet."

"She also found my dress there." Hermione added.

Are you guys ready?" Ginny asked

"I am." Hermione said as the two boys gapped at the redheaded-now blond girl.

"You should have been Slytherin. Then we'd be the Founders." Harry said to Ron.

"Then YOU be Slytherin." Ron said.

"Sorry. Not in my blood."

"But the hat nearly…"

"Let's go!" the girls said each grabbing their boyfriend and dragging them out of the room.

The End


	11. Talking

**Sara and Remus**

**In **

**Talking **

September 3rd, 1994

Sara sat in an armchair reading an old copy of the Daily Prophet with an angry look on her face. When she finished, she threw the paper in the fire. She never should have gone on that vacation to Austria.

"Stupid Snivellus." She murmured. "How could he rat Remus out like that?"

Her eyes then turned to a picture on the mantel. It was a picture of herself, her three best friends, and the Marauders. She got up from the armchair and went over to it. When she got there, she starred at it. They were all so young at the time. It was hard to imagine that three of those people were dead, one was an escaped mass murderer on the run, two were out of the country, and one had recently resigned a job that he was made for.

"What did we do to deserve this?" she asked the picture.

KNOCK KNOCK

Sara grabbed her wand and went to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Remus Lupin." The voice answered.

Sara unlocked the door and opened it to reveal a man she hadn't seen in years.

"Remus?" she asked.

"Hello Sara." Remus said sadly.

"Come in." she bade him enter. "You look horrible."

"I've been worse." Remus sighed

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

Remus shook his head.

"Are you okay?"

"I nearly killed Harry." He admitted plopping in an armchair

Silence.

"Care to elaborate?" she asked very confused as she sat down on the couch.

"We made this map back in school, the guys and I," Remus started. "Somehow, Harry came into possession of it. I confiscated it. The night of the full moon in June, I activated it. It showed Peter Pettigrew alive with Harry and his friends. I saw Sirius grab one of Harry's friends and Peter and dragged them to the Shrieking Shack. I followed them and found out that we've been lied to."

Sara just continued giving him a confused look.

"They switched Sara." Remus told her. "James and Lily switched Secret Keepers. Sirius never betrayed them."

"What has Snape been putting in your Wolfsbane?" Sara asked.

"I'm telling you the truth." Remus said. "Anyways, I had forgotten what night it was and forgot to take the potion. On the way to the castle, I transformed. Luckily, Sirius managed to hold me off."

"How?"

"He's an animagus. They all were. That's how Peter faked his death."

"I believe you." Sara said not really believing it.

"No you don't." Remus said. "But I don't blame you. If I hadn't seen it myself, I wouldn't believe me."

"What's Harry like?" Sara asked changing the subject. She didn't really like talking about Sirius.

"Everything we'd hoped he'd be." Remus said with a smile. "He looks JUST like James except for the eyes and some minor details. And that scar."

"Still Lily's eyes?"

Remus nodded.

"And he's powerful. Thirteen and he can conjure a corporal patronus." He added

"Wow. You taught him?"

"I had to. The dementors were causing him to faint. He hears Lily's last words whenever they get near him. Once he heard James."

"That had to be hard on you."

"Yes. I even tried to keep the truth from him. About how well I knew his father."

"You didn't tell him that James was your best friend?!"

"I didn't want to get too close. Not as a teacher. I didn't tell him until we faced Sirius and Peter."

"I'd be the same way." Sara admitted going to a drawer and rummaging through it.

When she found what she was looking for, she brought the picture to Remus.

"Since you believe Sirius fully now, I think you should have this." She said handing him a picture.

Remus took the picture to see James, Frank Longbottom, and a younger Sirius Black in full body-binds. Lily and Alice were comforting babies Harry and Neville.

"That reminds me." Remus said with a laugh. "I taught the third years how to repeal boggarts."

"How does…?"

"I also showed my Marauder side." Remus added with a Marauder smirk. "Neville Longbottom is scared to death of Severus."

"Can you blame the poor kid?"

"No. But I told him what to do. The Snape boggart ended up wearing Frank's Mum's clothes."

"Even the vulture hat?"

"Carrying that handbag of hers." Remus added with a nodded.

The two started laughing at the image.

"Tell me more about Hogwarts." Sara said.

Remus told her everything he could. He told her which of their teachers were still there, and if not, who replaced them. He told her about the lessons he taught the students. He told her about the Weasley twins and how they reminded him of James and Sirius.

More importantly, he told her about Harry.

"James and Lily would be so proud of him." Sara said wiping a tear from her eye.

"I have to get going." Remus said looking at the clock.

"Okay." She sighed. "It was great talking to you again Remus. We should get together more often."

"Yes." Remus agreed. "By the way, have you heard from Bertha Jorkins?"

"No. I've been too busy working on a potion that brings ghosts back. In fact…"

She pulled out a book and handed it to Remus.

"It's in there." She told him. "As well as a few others, including Wolfsbane."

"Sara. I…I can't…"

"Relax Remus." She said pointing to her head. "They're all in here. Besides, I have another book for Dumbledore."

"Thank you." Remus said.

"Just promise me you won't try to get the ghosts of James and Lily." She begged. "I have something else planned for them."

"I promise. Call me when you believe me about Pettigrew being alive."

"It just seems so impossible."

Remus left the house.

"Then again," she added to herself. "I am trying to find the counter for Avada Kedavra."

The End


	12. Best Friends' Wedding

**Golden Trio**

**In**

**Best Friends' Wedding**

"Oh Roooonnn." Harry sang in Ron's ear.

"Goaway." Ron groaned as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Don't think so." Harry said pulling the covers away.

"What do you want, Harry?" Ron asked

"I want to make sure you get to the church on time." Harry told him as he threw Ron a bathrobe. "It's your wedding day."

"Oh." Ron said going back to sleep, only to wake up completely.

"Bloody hell." Ron said as what Harry said was comprehended.

"Got that right. You will now be married to Hermione Granger. You know, if you had told me about today before Halloween of '91, I would have laughed in your face. Oops."

"Why'd you say "Oops"?" Ron asked nervously. "Is something wrong."

"No." Harry said with a grin. "You'll understand later."

"You're not going to let a troll loose are you?"

"No. Even though that would have been interesting." Harry said after some thought. "Now go get ready."

0000

At the ceremony two hours later,

"Ready?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"No. Shoot me."

"Not on your life." Harry told his friend.

Ron looked out into the audience and saw his Mum sitting in the front row dabbing her eyes. Ginny was now walking down the aisle. When he saw his sister, he turned to the best man. Harry was starring at Ginny. So, Ron nudged him.

"Ow." Harry said holding his side where Ron had nudged.

"Stop starring at my sister. You have a job to do." Ron whispered

Suddenly, everyone stood up. The groom and best man looked up and saw Mr. Granger and his daughter.

Hermione was beaming in her white dress while wearing the goblin-made tiara.

"Wow." Ron whispered.

It was Harry's turn to nudge his best friend.

"Ow." Ron said glaring at the best man.

"Stop starring at my female best friend." Harry teased. "You have a job to do."

"Who gives this woman to this man." The priest said when Hermione made it to the front.

"Her mother and I." Mr. Granger said.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls." The priest started.

Harry watched his two best friends get married.

"Do you, Ronald Bilius, take Hermione Jane to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Ron said not taking his eyes off Hermione

"Do you, Hermione Jane, take Ronald Bilius, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Hermione said.

"The rings." The priest said turning to Harry.

Harry followed his cue and handed the priest the rings.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Ron said.

The wedding proceeded without a hitch.

0000

At the reception,

"Please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley!" Myron Wagtail (lead singer in Weird Sisters) announced.

Ron and Hermione entered the ballroom of Potter Manor as everyone cheered.

"Bring on the food!" Sirius yelled.

The house-elves did just that.

About halfway through the meal, people started chanting, "Speech, speech, speech, speech."

"Okay!" Harry said standing up. "Okay. I know you all want to see me make an arse of myself."

"C'mon mate. It can't be that bad." Ron said.

"September 1st, 1991. That was the day I met Ron and Hermione." Harry said. "I was in a compartment all to myself when Ron Weasley knocked and asked if he could sit with me because everywhere else was full. We became fast friends. Just as he was about to show me some magic that Fred and George taught him, Hermione showed up. Turns out, the trick was on Ron. Hermione and Ron weren't as lucky as we were. In fact, if you had told me about today before Halloween of '91, I would have laughed in your face. That's how much they hated each other."

Ron suddenly understood why his friend had said "Oops" that morning. He had given away part of his speech.

"However, after Halloween that year when we saved Hermione from the troll, we became known as the Golden Trio, because let's face, we could do no wrong. This was proven by the fact we were never expelled despite all the rules we broke."

Everyone laughed

"The years passed." Harry continued. "I never would have gotten as far as I did without these two. It was Ron who got us past McGonagall's chess set under the trap door. It was Hermione who provided a way to save Sirius. I would be dead if it weren't for these guys. But I've noticed something over the years. On the surface, there were times when it seemed their…our friendships were on the line. There was the time when it seemed Hermione's cat ate Ron's rat. And we ALL know how jealous Ron was when he discovered that Hermione went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum."

Everyone who was there murmured in agreement.

"However, their friendship was disappearing. But only because it was turning into something else. I saw it first appeared when Hermione was petrified by the basilisk our second year. But they needed to see it for themselves. Hermione eventually saw it after our fourth year. So, we got together, and forced Ron to see it. Now, they're finally together where they belong. Ron. Hermione. Even though it's not true yet, I'm proud to be your brother."

This last statement got a few people confused, but Hermione and Ron didn't care. Hermione ran up to Harry and hugged him for all he was worth while sobbing. Ron had some unshed tears, but had more self control.

"You're welcome." Harry told Hermione before turning to the audience. "You lot wanted a speech."

"It's true." Ron added as he hugged his best friend. "ALL of it. And Mate, you've been an honorary Weasley since second year."

"Thanks Mate." Harry said returning the hug. "Now you two behave yourselves on the honeymoon." 

"Harry Potter!" Hermione scolded as she whacked the best man upside the head.

The End


	13. Pranking Marauders

**James and Sirius **

**In**

**Pranking Marauders**

The night of the sorting,

"I have an idea!" Vega exclaimed.

"What?" Megan asked.

"I know how we can prank our dad's!" Vega said.

"How?"

"We tell them we were placed in Slytherin!"

"Vega. That is ridiculous…it just might work!" Megan said as she grabbed a quill and parchment and started scribbling.

0000

The next morning,

Sirius Black was eating breakfast with his wife. Suddenly, an owl came in.

"It's from Vega!" Sirius said excitedly. He ripped the paper open and read the contents. As his eyes scrolled down, his smile dropped and his face paled.

"Oh no it didn't." Sirius said.

"What?" Spica asked.

He handed her the letter.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Well, the sorting went well. Colin and Adam were put into Gryffindor. Megan and I were placed in Slytherin. The common room is so dark and gloomy. Gotta go. There's an initiation for first years. I guess they're going to brainwash us now. _

_Love, _

_Vega_

"I've got to tell James." Sirius said getting up and flooing to Potter Manor. "How DARE that hat place MY daughter in Slytherin!?"

"I'm coming with you." Spica said as she followed.

0000

Meanwhile,

"I can't believe this." James said. "We have no Slytherin blood whatsoever!"

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Well, the sorting went well. Colin and Adam were put into Gryffindor. Vega and I were placed in Slytherin. The common room is so dark and gloomy. Gotta go. There's an initiation for first years. I guess they're going to brainwash us now. _

_Love, _

_Megan_

Suddenly the floo system activated and Sirius and Spica came out.

"Can you believe this?" Sirius said in shock. "I can't believe my sweet, innocent Vega would be put in slimy Slytherin!"

"Since when had Vega been innocent?" Lily asked. "Of course I can't believe this either."

Spica handed her best friend her daughter's letter. Lily read it and got a confused look. She grabbed Megan's letter and showed both of them to Spica. It was the same wording except for names.

"I really don't believe this." Spica said as she started smiling as Lily started laughing at the joke they had fallen for.

"How can you laugh!?" both men said running to the fireplace.

"HARRY!" James yelled.

Harry's face appeared in the fireplace.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Is this true?!" Sirius demanded.

"The houses of our daughters?" James added.

"I guess?" Harry said not having a clue as to what was going on.

"I'm going to rip that hat to pieces!" Sirius threatened.

"Where's my Howler parchment?" James asked looking around.

"Whoa!" Harry said. "What's going on?"

"Harry?" Lily asked her son. "Were you at the sorting?"

"Yes." Harry confirmed.

"What houses were Megan and Vega put in?" Spica added.

The men looked at their wives with confused looks.

"Gryffindor." Harry answered as if it was the only answer.

"WHAT?!" the two Marauders yelled.

"What did you think?" Harry asked.

"Your sister and her best friend wrote to us to tell us that they were in Slytherin." Lily informed her son.

"They didn't." Harry gasped. "And Dad and Sirius fell for it?"

"No need to rub it in." Sirius said with a pout.

0000

A few minutes later,

"Good morning sleepyheads." Vega said grinning like an idiot.

"What did you do now?" Adam asked.

"Nothing." Megan said with the same smile.

Just then, Harry came up to them trying to look annoyed.

"Really cute you two. Dad and Sirius fire-called me this morning saying that it was an

emergency. They got your owls." Harry told them.

"And?" Megan wanted to know.

"They demanded to know if it was true." Harry said trying to look stern, but with no

prevail.

Vega and Megan laughed and gave each other high-fives.

"We finally got them." Megan said.

"Got who?" Ariel asked sitting down not noticing Harry.

"Our Dads." Vega explained.

"We've always been able to prank our dads." Adam explained referring to himself and

Colin. "But the hardest thing in the world is to prank their dads"

"What did you two do?" Colin asked leaning in.

"When we wrote to them," Megan said proudly, "We told them we were in Slytherin."

"You didn't." Adam said his jaw slacked open.

"That was cruel" Ariel mentioned.

"Dad was ready to write you a Howler." Harry told them. "And Sirius was willing to tear

up the hat."

The End


	14. Favorite Cat

**Minerva McGonagall**

**In**

**Favorite Cat**

"Thanks for coming, Professor." Lily Potter said as she opened the door for her old Transfiguration teacher. "How are things at the school?"

"Things could be better, but they could be worse." McGonagall told Lily. "Is this the boy?"

She was looking at a baby Harry on the floor.

"Yes. This is Harry." Lily said watching her son attempt to crawl. He lunged forward, but didn't get anywhere. After looking a bit confused, he tried again.

"He looks very much like his father." McGonagall said remembering when James was that age. "Let us hope he's not as much trouble."

"But you can handle him if he is." James Potter said coming out of the kitchen.

"True." McGonagall said. "Of course I may decide to go into early retirement."

"Not you, Minnie. You love teaching too much." James said.

McGonagall glared daggers at James.

"I'll go get tea ready." James said going back into the kitchen.

"He never gives up." McGonagall sighed. "I guess that's what I deserve for being around him before Hogwarts."

Lily gave her a confused look.

"Elizabeth Potter was my best friend in school." McGonagall explained. "We remained so until her death this year."

"I'm sorry, Professor." Lily said.

"I wonder…" McGonagall said looking at Harry

POP

Harry's face brightened as he saw the older woman turn into a cat.

POP

"His father used to love it when I would transform." McGonagall explained her actions.

"So you were testing if Harry would as well, Minerva?" Lily asked.

McGonagall nodded.

00000

Nine years later,

"No behave yourself." Petunia told her ten year old nephew.

"Goodbye." Harry told his aunt

_And Good riddance._

"Now then." Mrs Figg said. "How about a spot of tea?"

"Sounds fine." Harry sighed preparing for the cabbage smell.

He walked into the house full of cats. The boy sat on the couch waiting patiently for the tea.

"Would you like some help, Mrs. Figg?" Harry offered.

"That won't be necessary." The older woman said.

Harry waited on the couch thinking about his life. As he thought, one of the cats jumped on his lap. This one was a tabby.

"You're new." Harry observed.

"What was that, Harry?" Mrs. Figg asked as she came from the kitchen.

"This cat. She's new." Harry said referring to the tabby on his lap.

The cat lover smiled.

"Not really. She comes around from time to time." She explained.

"What's her name?" Harry asked petting the cat as it purred.

"Minnie."

The cat gave the older woman a glare.

Flashback

"_Not you, Minnie. You love teaching too much." A man said._

End Flashback

Flashback

"_His father used to love it when I would transform." A woman's voice came._

"_So you were testing if Harry would as well, Minerva?" another woman asked._

End Flashback

Harry shook his head after the memory left him

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Figg asked.

"Yeah." Harry said confused. "Mrs. Figg? Did you ever meet my parents?"

"No. Can't say that I have." She said truthfully.

"Oh. I was hoping you could answer a question." Harry said downheartedly.

"What would the question be?"

"Did I ever know anyone named Minerva?"

Harry could see that Mrs. Figg was having trouble answering the question.

Suddenly, the kettle went off.

"Sounds like the tea is ready." Mrs. Figg said getting up.

Saved by the whistle.

"You seem so familiar." Harry said to the cat.

"Apparently you've taken quite a liking to Minnie." Mrs. Figg said handing Harry the cup and saucer.

"Thank you." Harry said politely.

"If you'd like," Mrs. Figg whispered to the boy. "I find talking to cats very helpful. You can open your heart out to them."

With that she left the room. Harry looked down at the cat thinking about what the babysitter had said.

0000

That evening,

"I told you, Albus!" Minerva McGonagall, a.k.a "Minnie", said to the Headmaster. "I told you that those people would never understand him. His room is a cupboard under the stairs! They reward their own son for beating up their nephew!"

"I think you might be…"

"I am not exaggerating, Headmaster." McGonagall interrupted. "The poor boy opened his heart to me thinking I was nothing more than an ordinary cat. Not to mention he sort of remembers us."

"What do you mean?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"He had a small flashback. He didn't know who was speaking. Just one of the speakers' name was Minerva. It had to be one scene. J…James and Lily had invited me over for tea that Christmas and I transformed for Harry."

"Just one more year, Minerva." Dumbledore said. "Then, Harry may know the truth about the connection you have with his family."

"No Albus. The boy is too modest. He takes after his mother in that field. He'd be so embarrassed to know that he opened his heart out to his soon-to-be teacher."

The End


	15. The Tantrum

**Jennifer and James Potter**

**In **

**The Tantrum**

"We understand Albus.' Charles Potter told the Headmaster who's head was in the fireplace. "Liz has a cousin in California. It's as far away from England as we can get."

"That will work. As long as Voldemort has no idea." Dumbledore said

"Right." Charles said. "Liz is contacting the cousin now."

"Charles." Elizabeth Potter said coming up. "She said that she'll take her."

"Very well." Dumbledore said. "Where are the children?"

"James is outside on the Quidditch pitch with Sirius. Remus is resting. Peter hand to go home," Elizabeth answered. "and Jennifer is watching James and Sirius"

"I leave you to break the news to the kids." Dumbledore said. "Good luck."

"We'll need it." Charles sighed.

Dumbledore's head disappeared from the fireplace.

"Trixy. Go get Jennifer." Charles ordered the house-elf who was straightening up the study.

"Yes Master Charles." Trixy said with a bow and left with a crack

A few minutes later,

"You wanted to see me?" an almost 11 year old Jennifer Potter said entering her father's study.

"Jennifer." Charles said. "Do you remember your mother's cousin Vicky?"

"The one that lives in America?" Jennifer asked. "Yes. I remember."

"You'll be staying with her for a while." Elizabeth said breaking the news.

Silence

"What?" Jennifer asked shocked. "But, what about Hogwarts? I'm supposed to go next year!"

"It's too dangerous." Charles said. "With Voldemort knowing about our heritage, we need at least one Heir of Gryffindor out of the country and away from him."

"So why isn't James going?" Jennifer demanded

"James has already completed over half of his education at Hogwarts." Charles said. "Don't you want to be away from the war?"

"No. I don't want to be away from my family!" Jennifer said her voice getting a little bit louder with each sentence. "What if you die?"

"Then we will be at rest because we would know that you are safe." Elizabeth said. "It's only a matter of time before Voldemort attacks the school. With both you AND your brother there, I don't know what we would do if we lost BOTH of you. This way, at least one of our kids is safe."

"And James has already proven himself powerful." Charles said. "I got a glimpse of his OWLs scores at work the other day, and they are excellent."

"So, you're not even giving me a chance?" Jennifer asked with tears forming.

"It's not that we don't trust your magical capabilities." Elizabeth said. "Quite the contrary. It's just safer if you were cut off."

"NO! I WON'T! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

With that, Jennifer ran out the door and slammed the door to the parlor shut, shaking a few portraits who had to hold the edges to steady themselves..

"Your daughter." Both Elizabeth and Charles said pointing at each other before going to follow.

0000

Meanwhile,

Sirius and James were coming into the house after flying around

"Remember the look on Lily's face when we pulled that prank?" Sirius asked his best friend.

"Classic." James sighed. "Hey Padfoot! Think Evans will change her mind about me?"

"Not a chance." Sirius said

"NO! I WON'T! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Jennifer's voice came.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a door slamming and Jennifer running up the stairs.

"What's up with Jen?" Sirius asked.

James looked concerned. Sirius grew worried. Only James' family and closest friends had even seen that look on him.

"Jennifer!" Elizabeth called after her retreating daughter.

The two boys followed the adults to Jennifer's locked room.

"Jennifer! Let's talk." Elizabeth said.

"NO!" Jennifer yelled from inside her room. She sounded as if she was crying. A few soft thuds sounded as if she threw a few things that were soft.

"What's wrong?" James asked his parents

"Dumbledore suggested that we get one of you kids out of the country." Charles explained. "Since you're closer to being of age, Jennifer will be going to your mother's cousin's place in America. We just told her now. Jennifer Julia Potter! Open this door!"

"I WON'T! IF YOU CAN'T GET TO ME, THEN YOU CAN'T SEND ME AWAY!"

"When the war's over, we'll contact Vicky and send for you." Elizabeth promised.

'I WON'T GO!" Jennifer repeated. The Potters and one Black heard her stomp her foot.

"Let me try." James suggested. "She's obviously angry at you guys, but she might respond to me."

"Give it a try." Charles agreed.

James walked up to the door and started to knock, but stopped. He turned and gave his parents and best friend a look.

"A little bit a privacy, please." James said.

"Right." Charles said. "C'mon Liz. Let's go tell Dumbledore what happened."

The older Potter's left.

"You too Padfoot." James said. "This shouldn't take too long. Meet me in Moony's room."

"Good luck, Prongs." Sirius said leaving James alone at Jennifer's bedroom door.

KNOCK KNOCK

"GO AWAY!" Jennifer yelled.

"Jenny. It's me." James said. "May I come in?"

Silence. Then, CLICK

The door opened and let James in.

Jennifer's room wasn't too much different than James when it came to the color scheme of gold and red. It also had a few Quidditch posters and pictures of family members and even a picture of the Marauders. The only real difference was the dolls and stuffed animals scattered about the floor.

Jennifer had thrown a few after she locked her door.

"What do you want?" Jennifer asked her older brother.

"I heard about what happened." James said. "I think the muggles did as well."

He didn't get the smile he was hoping for.

"I bet you're happy." She said angrily. "You get to stay with your friends and Mum and Dad."

"I'll admit," James said honestly. "I am grateful. But I do wish that you didn't have to go. I was looking forward to having you at Hogwarts. Sirius even had a welcome prank planned for you. Then I was going to put my foot down and tell the others to not to prank you."

"Stupid war." She said plopping down on the foot of her bed. "It's ruining my hopes and dreams."

"I'm sure you'll have just as much fun in America." James said joining her on the bed. "But Mum and Dad DO have a point. In a way, I'm envious of you."

Jennifer turned to her brother in shock.

"You get to go to a new country. See new sites. Meet new people. And more importantly, you'll be safe from Voldemort. Me? I'm stuck in same old England, with the same sites, and the same people, some whom will never change. Not to mention, I'm caught up in the war. With you gone, there's a better survival chance for you."

"You know," Jennifer thought. "I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be jealous of me. I'm usually jealous of you. I mean, you have terrific friends, you're funny, according to everyone, you're popular, and you're talented."

"You forgot good looking." James teased.

"No I didn't." Jennifer teased back with a smile.

The two laughed for a bit, before James got serious.

"I'm serious…"

"No you're not. He is." Jennifer joked pointing in the direction of the hall.

"Oh Merlin." James sighed. "Reason Number Two why you should go: You've been around Sirius and me too much."

Jennifer giggled.

"The point is," James said somberly. "It's for the best. And Mum and Dad will send for you when this is all over. If not, well, when you're older, you can make your way back here and use those few hexes on Mum and Dad."

"What about you?" Jennifer asked. "Can I use the hexes on you?"

"Why use them on the guy who taught you them?" James challenged.

"Because if I have to make my way back here on my own, then you would have had no say in sending for me." Jennifer answered.

"I'll have a good reason." James said "There is no way I'm going to spend the rest of my life without my little sister."

Jennifer then hugged James for all he was worth.

"I'll miss you." She cried.

"Me too." James said returning the hug.

"One reason I didn't want to go was so I could meet Lily Evans." She admitted.

"Oh. You'll meet Lily one day." James said. "My goal in life is to make her your sister-in-law."

"Doesn't she have to date you first?" Jennifer asked. "I'm curious as to why she doesn't like you."

"Well," James said. "Let's just say she doesn't know the full stories of why I do what I do at school."

"So tell her." Jennifer said. "I'm sure she'll understand."

0000

In Remus' room,

"What's going on?" Remus asked Sirius as he entered the room.

"Jennifer is being sent to America for safety reasons." Sirius explained. "She's not taking it well, so Prongs is talking to her."

0000

The next day at the airport, Charles, Elizabeth, James, Remus, and Sirius were seeing Jennifer off.

"Now, behave yourself." Charles said.

"Say Hello to Vicky for me." Elizabeth said.

"And don't forget what I taught you." James said.

"What did you teach her?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing." James said with an innocent grin.

"We'll meet again, Jen." Sirius said.

"DON'T CALL ME JEN!" Jennifer yelled.

"I'm going to miss that." Sirius said.

"Remus?" Jennifer whispered to the werewolf (not knowing he was one) "Would you keep these two in line? I know James has a different personality at home than he does at school."

"I promise." Remus said.

"Say goodbye to Peter for me." Jennifer said as tears formed in her eyes as she gazed upon her family for the last time for a long time.

0000

New Year's night of 2008,

Jennifer Edwards couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about the story of her nephew's life which she had just heard. Just like she used to in her childhood, she snuck down to the kitchens only to find she wasn't the only one with that thought.

"Jenny?" James asked when his sister entered the kitchen. "You couldn't sleep either?"

"No. My mind's too wrapped up with your son's life story." Jennifer said taking a seat next to her brother.

"That's nothing." James said. "You should hear the full details. Your nephew is the only person who had killed a basilisk and lived to tell the tale."

"A basilisk?" Jennifer repeated.

James nodded.

Jennifer sighed.

"I take it the fact that you were dead was the reason why you never sent for me?"

"Yes." James confirmed. "After I came back and was revealed to the public, I told Dumbledore I wanted to send for you because the owl I sent came back."

Flashback

(A/N: This is before the weddings of the rest of the Marauders)

"_Hello Albus." Lily said as the Headmaster walked into the house from the fireplace._

"_Hello Lily." Dumbledore said. "James said that he wanted to see me?"_

"_Yes. He's in the study. He won't talk about the subject."_

_Albus Dumbledore walked from the parlor to the study to see James looking over some of his father's papers._

"_Hello." James greeted. "Have a seat." _

"_Thank you James. How may I be of service?"_

"_I wanted to know what happened to my sister." James said. "I told her that when she becomes of age, she can make her way back. I have yet to hear of her. I thought that by now she would have made a name for herself."_

"_Oh yes." Dumbledore said remembering. "I sent for her when she became of age, however got word that your mother's cousin, Mrs. Victoria Collins died in a car crash. I don't know what became of Miss Potter."_

_James was silent._

"_Was Jennifer in the car?" James asked._

"_I don't know, James." Dumbledore admitted. "Chances are she might have been."_

_James slouched in the chair putting his head in his hands._

"_Not Jenny." He whispered. _

"_I'm sorry, James." Dumbledore said._

"_It's not your fault." James said. "It was for safety reasons. At least she wasn't killed by Voldemort." _

"_Hey Prongs!" Sirius said entering the study. He stopped when he saw Dumbledore and James both looking upset._

"_What's wrong? John's wedding is tomorrow." Sirius said._

"_My mother's cousin Vicky died in a car crash years ago." James said. _

_Silence_

"_Wasn't that the cousin Jen was staying with?" Sirius asked with a look of horror._

_James nodded._

"_We don't know if Jenny was killed as well or not." James added._

"_Not Jennifer." Sirius said. _

End Flashback

"What happened?" James asked

"I wasn't in the car." Jennifer confirmed. "I was studying for my final exams my senior year of high school. When Dumbledore said cut off, he meant cut off. Anyways, a policeman showed up at the door and told me that my guardian was killed in a car wreck. Luckily, I had just become of age. I tried to search for the magical realm to get word of you. But no luck. Funny how my muggle husband did. Anyways, I went to college at USC" (A/N: Southern California, not South Carolina). "While there, you know that connection we had?"

"Yes." James answered.

"Something happened." She said. "Like it disappeared. I found out a few hours ago that it was because you were killed. Anyways, I got my degree in biology and went on to medicine. During graduate school, I met Joseph and we hit it off. I told him the truth about my heritage, and he didn't care. We continued dating, got married, had Ariel, and lived in California until we saved enough money to move back to England. We found a house in Nottingham and Ariel got her letter."

Silence

"I'm really glad you came back." Jennifer continued. "If not and I found out you were killed…it's bad enough with Mum and Dad, but I have you to turn to. If I lost you as well…"

"You still have your husband." James said.

"True. But sometimes I have to stop what I'm talking about to explain everything to him. With you, you know what I'm talking about. That's one of the things I missed about you."

"I missed you too." James said as they hugged

"Oh. Is this a bad time?" Harry said as he entered the kitchen.

"Not at all." Jennifer said releasing her brother. "So Harry? What's this I hear about you killing a basilisk?"

The End


	16. Potter Ranch

**Marauders and Maraudettes**

**In**

**Potter Ranch**

"So, where will we stay?" Ron asked.

It was just after the World Cup and the gang was going to take a break before going to Disneyland.

"What about Potter Ranch?" Jennifer suggested to her brother.

"We have a ranch?" Ariel asked. "As in horses?"

"You COULD say that." James told his niece.

"You and Dad said I couldn't have one!" Ariel reminded her mother.

"These are no ordinary horses." Jennifer said to her daughter.

"I'm game." Lily said

Everyone agreed.

0000

Potter ranch,

"Nice." Ginny said as she saw the large ranch-style house

"Look at that stable! It's HUGE!" Megan said.

"Can we go see the horses?" Adam asked the Potters.

"Sure. We'll all go." Ginny said.

The Potters, Edwards, Lupins, Blacks, Newtons, and Weasleys all walked into the stable to see winged horses on one side. The other side was empty.

"Probably grazing." James said.

"Can we go see?" Tara asked.

James smiled. He then opened one of the gates to let out one of the winged horses.

"Hello Pegasus." He told the horse.

Sirius was telling himself, while holding in laughter, '_I will not say a word. I will not say a word.'_

James put a special saddle onto his winged horse from childhood and mounted.

"Who wants to come?"

Jennifer, Ron, Ariel, Harry, Megan, Vega, Adam, Colin, Sirius, John, and Remus mounted. Harry had Tara in front of him holding onto the saddle. The others stayed behind as the group took off to a field that was invisible to muggles. The others wanted to get settled into the western house.

0000

At the pasture,

It was a good thing it was invisible. If not, muggle American settlers would have settled in this oasis where hippogriffs grazed.

"JAMES! JENNY!" an American wizard called as soon the horses landed. "Good to see ya'll."

"Hello Jack." James said shaking the wizard's hand (both still mounted on their winged horses.

"Haven't seen ya in ages." Jack said. "How's it been?"

"Crazy." James said. "Jack. These are my best friends: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Jonathan Newton. Guys. This is Jack Harper"

"Haven't we met?" Jack asked John.

"You do seem familiar." John said to Jack

"I got it." Jack said. "It was in Dallas. We bumped into each other at Jimmy's Food Store." (Real place. Fictional incident)

"That's right." John said as he remembered. "You recommended those cream puffs."

"How'd you like them?" Jack asked.

"Heavenly."

"Daddy?" Tara asked Harry after a few minutes. "What are those?"

"Hippogriffs." Harry said.

James hit his head as he remembered his own kids.

"Jack." James said. "I'd like you to meet some others. These are Vega Black, Colin Lupin, Adam Newton, Ariel Edwards, Ron Weasley, my daughter Megan, my son Harry, and my granddaughter Tara."

"Ariel's my daughter." Jennifer explained.

"I kinda figured Harry was your son." Jack said. "I just didn't know his name. Nice to meet you kids."

"Likewise." Megan said trying out a western American accent. It didn't quite work.

"Cute kid." Jack told James. "Give it time, Meg. Enough time in America, you'll be talkin' like an American.'

"Not necessarily." Jennifer said. "I spent many years in California and never lost my accent."

"Hey Mum." Ariel asked. "Can I go pet a Hippogriff?"

Before Jennifer could answer, Harry told Ariel, "There's a certain way to do it."

"How?" Adam asked.

Harry disembarked his horse.

"Be careful." James told his son.

"I've done this before. Twice." Harry said reassuringly.

Harry picked out a hippogriff and made eye contact. Slowly he walked over to it, not blinking. With a very slow movement, he bowed at the creature, not breaking eye contact.

The hippogriff bowed back and Harry, still moving slowly, went to go pet it gently.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Jack asked.

"My third year at Hogwarts." Harry said quietly so not to spook the creature. "Last time that lesson was taught. One of the students carelessly insulted the magnificent creature, and was attacked."

"Yep. Hippogriffs are proud creatures." Jack confirmed. "Don't wanna insult one."

Sirius then disembarked his own horse and did the same thing as Harry to another hippogriff.

"I owe these creatures my life." Sirius said.

"Hey Sirius." Ron asked. "Whatever happened to Buckbeak?"

"He wanted to be free." Sirius said. "Not wanting him to feel like I was feeling, I let him go. Who knows where he is now?"

0000

Meanwhile,

"What else is at Potter ranch?" Hermione asked referring to the empty stalls in the stable.

"I think they raise Hippogriffs as well." Lily answered as she opened the closet and saw some western American outfits.

Hermione smiled as she thought of Buckbeak. Lily was putting on an outfit.

"Hey Sara! Spica! Mel!" Lily called.

"Yes Lily?" Sara asked as the threesome came in.

"What do you think?" Lily said twirling around

She was wearing a white blouse with a red jacket and a red skirt with brown cowgirl boots. A red hat was set atop her head.

"If it wasn't for your British accent," Melissa said. "I'd say you were an American."

"What about that acting class we took?" Spica said to Mel as she remembered. "Dialect?"

"Let's see if we can fool the boys again." Sara said going to the closet and finding an outfit like Lily's except it was purple.

Spica wore brown and Melissa wore blue.

Hermione decided to stay at the ranch house with the rest of her in-laws. She never particularly liked flying.

Ginny and Cho were watching Taran, Matt, and Sabrina play with some of James and Jennifer's old toys. Charlie and Cedric were looking around the grounds, Molly was making herself home in the kitchen, and the other Weasleys were figuring out rooms.

0000

A few minutes later, the kids had all learned how to approach a hippogriff. Jack was making conversation with Tara by asking her, her name, age, birthday, and other things three year olds would blab about.

"You are such a wonderful creature." Megan said to her hippogriff.

Suddenly, four women on flying horses flew in. Each wore cowgirl outfits of different colors with hats and sunglasses covering their eyes. Their hair was pulled up in ponytails.

"Evenin' ladies." Jack said tipping his hat off towards them.

"Evenin' sir." The one with the white and brown outfit said in an American accent.

James was looking at the one in red. There was something about her. And the horse she rode. Jennifer was looking at the same girl, but for a different reason. That outfit had been her mother's favorite.

Sirius was staring at the girl who had spoken. There was something about her voice, just the accent was so different.

"How are ya'll this fine evenin'?" the woman in white and blue asked with the same accent.

This caught Remus' attention. The same thoughts that were going through Sirius' head were going through his own.

"Just fine. And ya'll?" Jack said striking up a conversation.

"Just dandy." The woman in red and white said with the same accent as her friends.

James turned to his friends and pointed at the girls with a confused look. They looked like their wives. They voices sounded like their wives. But the accent was totally off. The girls sounded as if they had been raised in the West all their lives.

Harry was thinking the same thing. Not wanting to make a fool of himself, he read the mind of the woman wearing red and white.

_This is so much fun. I love it when we can fool the boys like this. They're so confused. The best part is, they don't know I actually like flying._

The thoughts had a British accent.

Harry quietly looked at the back of the woman to see the color of her hair. It was a bright red as it reflected the sun.

Harry went back to the front of the woman and asked one word now that he was 99 percent certain it was her.

"Mum?"

Everyone turned to Harry in confusion. The woman in question took off her sunglasses from over her eyes to reveal the bright green eyes of Lily Evans Potter.

"Lily?!" the Marauders and Jennifer asked.

"Mum?" Megan asked.

"Aunt Lily?" Vega, Ariel, Adam, and Colin asked.

"Hi Grandma." Tara said.

"Hi guys." The Maraudettes said as they disembarked the horses. Sara, Mel, and Spica took off their own sunglasses to reveal themselves.

"I THOUGHT it was you." Remus said. "But the accent confused me."

"We took a course in dialect." Spica explained in her real accent. "We've been teaching Lily and Sara in private."

"I thought you didn't like flying." James told his wife.

"Now who said that?" Lily said.

"You did." James said.

"James. Darling. Did I ever walk up to you and told you flat out that I didn't like flying?" Lily asked.

"Not exactly." James said after some thought. "Oh. Lily. This is Jack. He's the closest wizard to Potter ranch. His family has been helping us with our hippogriffs when we aren't around. Jack. These are Spica Black, Melissa Lupin, Sara Newton, and my wife, Lily Potter."

"So you're the Lily I've heard so much about." Jack said shaking Lily's hand.

"Where's Ginny and Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Still at the ranch." Spica answered.

"Jack?" Lily asked the neighbor. "Would you like to come over for supper?"

"I'd be much obliged." Jack said. "I'll just need to get my hippogriffs into the stable at my ranch. Would it be okay if I show up around…seven?"

"That will be fine." Lily said.

0000

At seven,

KNOCK KNOCK

Trixy opened the door.

"Good evenin' Trix." Jack said taking off his hat

"Good evening, Mr. Harper." Trixy said.

"Hello Jack. Glad you could make it." James said coming up from behind the elf. "There's plenty of food."

"Isn't there always at your place?" Jack said.

"Well, we have a lot of people. You'll now get to meet Ginny, Hermione, Cho, Cedric, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Sabrina, Matt, and Taran."

"How many people do you have here?" Jack asked.

James did a quick head count in his head. "29 if you include myself. 30 if you include Trixy. You see, Ginny is Ron's sister and my daughter-in-law. Hermione is Ron's wife. Sabrina is Ron's daughter. Taran is Tara's twin brother. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George are Ginny's family. Ron and Hermione are Harry's best friends. Matt is Taran's best friend as well as Cho and Cedric's son. You know about everyone else."

"Large family." Jack said. Suddenly, something caught his eye.

"Who's that?" Jack asked.

James turned and saw someone small duck behind the wall.

"Taran." James answered even though he didn't get a GOOD look. "He's is SO shy. Give him time though. He's getting better. Took him ages to warm up to me. And I'm his grandfather, but that was when he was really little."

"I thought you were here, Jack." Harry said showing up carrying a small three-year old.

"What tipped you off?" Jack asked.

"Taran." Harry said. "He ran right behind me and grabbed onto my leg. He only does that around strangers."

Taran looked at Jack with his father's green eyes before burring his head in Harry's shoulder.

"He won't hurt you." Harry reassured the boy.

"Howdy." Jack said to Taran. "Name's Jack Harper. Yours?"

The boy mumbled something as he pulled his head out.

"Sorry. Didn't catch it." Jack said.

"Taran." Taran whispered so quietly, Remus would have trouble catching it (A/N: Remember, Remus still had all the perks).

"I think that's the best we're going to get out of him." James said.

"No. He can do this." Harry said looking at his son. "C'mon Taran. I know your shy. But Jack's an old friend of Da…Grandpa's. I know you have some courage in you. Just tell him your name."

"Taran." Taran said a little bit louder, but not much. Just enough for Jack to hear.

"Nice to meet ya." Jack said.

"Why don't you go tell Grandma the guest is here?" Harry told his son.

"Okay Daddy." Taran whispered and made a break for the kitchen.

"He needs a pep talk anytime he's around strangers." Harry sighed. "But he's getting better. That talk was shorter than last time."

The End


	17. Wedding Jitters

A/N: James is a little OOC.

**The Marauders and Maraudettes**

**In**

**Pre-Wedding Jitters**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

An alarm clock was going off by a bed. The body in the bed was covered by a blanket. An arm reached out of the blanket and turned off the clock. The person went to sleep.

A few seconds later, a large black dog crept into the room and started licking the hand as it dangled from the side of the bed. The hand pulled back into the covers.

POP

The dog turned into Sirius Black.

"Wakey Wakey." Sirius told the person in bed.

The person groaned

"C'mon Prongs. Wake up." Sirius said pulling the covers off.

James Potter just curled his body to keep his body heat from escaping. Being the end of October, it was cold.

Sirius sighed and conjured up a pale of ice cold water. He then poured it on his best friend.

"PADFOOT!" a soaked James yelled.

"Had to do it mate." Sirius said. "Couldn't have you sleeping through your own wedding."

James' expression turned from anger to shock. He looked over at the calendar. It was on the month of October. 30 of the days were crossed out and the 31st was circled.

"Oh Merlin. I'm getting married." James said.

"Yeah." Sirius said. "By this time tomorrow, you'll be in….wherever you're going for your honeymoon, and waking up right next to Lily."

"Sirius." James said. "Whatever it is you're thinking, stop thinking it."

"You know I'm right." Sirius said with a sly grin. "And by this time next year, there will be a little Prongslet running around."

"Sirius. Even IF we conceived, the kid wouldn't be old enough to walk, let alone run." James said.

"Ah. So you ARE planning…"

He couldn't continue for James had just whacked him with a pillow.

0000

At the Evan's,

"Wake up Lily." Melissa said. "Oh. Miss. Evans."

"Why are you calling her that?" Spica asked.

"Because this is the last time we'll be able to." Sara answered for her friend. "After this, it'll be Mrs. Potter."

Lily's eyes opened.

"Bloody hell. I'm getting married." She whispered.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Potter." Sara greeted.

"Do I look like James' Mum?" Lily asked sitting up in bed.

"Well…" Spica answered

"Don't answer." Lily said climbing out of bed.

"Did you enjoy having the bed to yourself?" Spica asked slyly.

"Yes. Wh…Spica Jenkins!" Lily started to answer before realizing where her friend was going. "You've been around Black too long."

Sara, Spica, and Melissa all laughed.

"She's always been like this." Sara said.

"She's right though." Melissa said. "This was your last night in your own bed."

"Et tu, Mel?" Lily asked.

"Tonight, you'll be…" Sara said.

"Shut up you three!" Lily yelled. "What makes you think I haven't already tried it? Better yet, what makes you think James and I haven't eloped and are just doing this wedding for you guys?"

The three girls paled. This caused Lily to laugh.

"You should have seen your faces." Lily laughed.

"Vixy!" The three yelled.

"You haven't, have you?" Spica asked.

"No. To both scenarios." Lily said. "We DID consider the eloping, but we figured you guys would kill us before Voldemort could."

"Stop talking like that." Sara said. "Voldemort won't kill you. You're going to be a Potter."

"I have an idea!" Melissa said. "Lily. Why don't you write a letter?"

"To whom?"

"to your daughter, or future daughter-in-law." Melissa said.

"Mel. Can I have…"

"VIXY!"

"And James thinks she's proper?" Sara asked Spica

"Yeah." Spica said

0000

"Thanks for coming." Sirius said as he opened the apartment door for Charles.

"Is he okay?" Charles asked.

"Not sure." Sirius said looking at the bedroom. "He was fine this morning. Then all of a sudden he started hyperventilating."

The two went into the bedroom and saw James sitting on the foot of the bed hyperventilating and looking quite pale.

"If only Ryder was here to see this." Charles said before turning to Sirius. "I acted the same way. He called my uncle. Dad died just before I was born."

Charles walked over to his son.

"James?" Charles asked.

"I can't do this." James said. "I can't. I can't go through."

"What's bothering you?" Charles asked. "The…part where people are asked to speak up if they don't agree? The kiss? Are you afraid you'll trip or forget something? Nervous about tonight?"

Sirius stiffened a laugh.

James shook his head but didn't verbally answer.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who's there?" Charles asked.

"Remus." The voice said.

"Remus who?" Sirius asked.

"Remus Lupin you git." Remus said opening the door "You left the door open."

Remus' annoyed look became one of worry.

"What's wrong with him?" Remus asked.

"Pre-wedding jitters." Charles answered.

"Sounding more like second thoughts." Sirius said.

"James. Answer me. What are you worried about?" Charles asked

James didn't answer. Remus and Sirius left the two alone

0000

"Thanks for the dress, Mrs. Potter." Lily said.

"Call me Elizabeth. Liz is fine." Elizabeth said. "After all, YOU'RE the new Mrs. Potter in a few hours."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?"

The door opened to reveal Sirius and Remus with their hands over their eyes.

"Is everyone decent?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Lily answered even though Spica and Mel weren't.

"LILY!" the foursome yelled as Sirius and Remus covered their eyes back up.

Lily laughed hard at her own prank. This was her way of getting over pre-wedding jitters.

By making her friends suffer.

"When you two are dressed," Remus said with a blush. "Come out into the living room. We need to talk to you two and Sara."

"About what?" Lily asked looking in the mirror straightening her veil.

"Just, about the groom." Sirius said.

"Is James okay?" Lily asked worriedly as she turned towards the two.

"Just…pre-wedding jitters." Remus said.

"Tell him to make disturbing jokes." Lily said. "that's been working for me."

"Too well." Spica added.

0000

After Spica and Melissa were dressed.

"Sorry about that." Remus apologized.

"Blame Lily." Melissa said. "What's wrong?"

"Charles Potter said it was pre-wedding jitters. But, I'm thinking it's more second thoughts." Sirius admitted. "If we don't find out what's up soon, there will not be a wedding."

"What?" the three girls asked.

"James isn't talking." Remus added. "He's just nodding, shaking his head, and hyperventilating."

"I tried to make him laugh by doing a knock-knock joke with Moony when he knocked, but that didn't work." Sirius put in.

"You three are Lily's friends. You're the next best thing. Can you talk to James?" Remus asked.

The girls nodded.

0000

At James and Sirius' apartment,

"Anything?" Sirius asked when the five entered.

"Nothing." Charles said sitting on the bed alone.

"Where's James?" Remus asked.

Charles pointed to the bathroom door.

Remus walked up and put an ear to the door. He heard James throwing up.

"He brought this on himself." Remus said opening the door. "James?"

James was no longer hyperventilating, but was looking a pale green.

"He's decent." He called out.

The three girls and Sirius came to see the groom kneeling by the toilet.

"You lot didn't have a bachelor party last night, did you?" Melissa asked accusingly.

"No. It was the night before." Sirius said.

"James?" Spica asked getting on the floor next to the groom. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this." James said looking downright sick.

"What?" the girls asked.

Wasn't this the same guy who couldn't stop asking Lily for a date? The guy who proposed to Lily months ago?

"James? What are you talking about?" Melissa asked.

"Girls. Huddle." Sara said.

Spica got up off the floor and joined the other. They included Remus, Sirius, and Charles in on the huddle as well.

"Okay. We have some options." Sara whispered. "One: we forget superstitions and bring Lily in to talk to James. Two: we leave Lily ignorant of this and take this into our own hands, possibly bringing in others. Three: we put the Imperious curse on James and take it off halfway through the honeymoon."

"Three's out of a question." Melissa said. "Lily would know. She's gazed into his eyes enough. And you remember Peeler's lesson."

Flashback

"_You're going to WHAT?!" 17 year old Sirius asked the professor_

"_You heard me." Peeler said. "I've gotten permission to use the Imperious and Cruciatus curses on you, so you would know what to expect. I won't do it to those who've already experienced it. Once is enough. So, I'll asked each of you personally whether or not you've already had the curse. Don't bother lying. I can tell if you are lying or not. I already know that Mr. Potter had the Cruciatus placed on him."_

"_What all would you do to us?" Lily asked._

"_That's Miss. Westley's decision." Harry said looking at his girlfriend. "She'll be whispering to me what she wants you to do. We'll do the Imperious curse first. So, who wants to be our first victim?"_

_Everyone looked around. James took a deep breath and stepped up to the front._

"_I will." James said firmly._

"_Have you had the Imperious curse placed on you?" Harry asked._

"_No Sir."_

"_Lily." Ginny called "Come up here." _

_Lily obeyed. Ginny whispered something to her. Lily's eyes widened._

"_Very well." Lily sighed._

_James looked apprehensive._

"_Harry." Ginny said. She whispered something._

_Harry got a confused look and shrugged._

"_Okay? Imperio!"_

_James' eyes fogged over. He subconsciously walked over to Lily and bowed. Lily looked over to Ginny who nodded. She curtseyed. Ginny put on some music for them to dance to (Potter Waltz from Fourth Movie), and they danced around the room. _

_After Harry released James, the younger teen looked around and saw Lily with her right hand in his left, her right on his shoulder, and his left on her waist. He released her quickly._

"_Miss. Evans?" Ginny asked. "What differences did you notice?"_

"_Potter's graceful." She joked causing the class to laugh._

"_OTHER differences." Harry said._

"_His eyes were glossed over." She said seriously._

"_THAT is how you tell when someone is under the imperious curse." Harry said. "Mr. Potter, would you describe how it felt?"_

"_Well," James said. "I felt relaxed. Then a voice said to ask Lily to dance and then dance with her. Another voice said that she would never do it, so don't try. But the first one became louder and stronger."_

"_You gave him a task he WANTED to do." Harry told his girlfriend. "He would never fight. Who's next?"_

"_I'll do it." Lily volunteered._

"_Have you had either?" Harry asked._

"_I almost had the Cruciatus, but Potter took it for me." She explained._

"_Can I do it?" Ginny asked. "I have a good one." _

"_Very well." Harry said stepping aside_

"_Imperio!"_

_Lily's green eyes glossed over. She walked straight up to James and kissed him full on the lips. A few students fell out of their seats. Harry whacked his head._

"_Ginny. Stop giving them things that they want subconsciously." Harry told her._

_Ginny released them mid-kiss. Lily snapped out of it and pulled out. Both had horrified looks on their faces not knowing how to react._

"_You know what." Harry said. "Forget it. I'm making the decisions. Next?"_

_Sirius volunteered._

"_Either?" Harry asked._

"_Just threatened with." Sirius said. "Never had it done." _

"_Imperio!" Harry said._

_A few seconds passed as Sirius tried to fight it. _

"_SL—YTH---ER—IN… RU--LES!" Sirius finally yelled._

"_Black tried to fight it." Harry pointed out. "As we all know, he would NEVER purposely say that phrase." _

End of Flashback

"True." Remus said. "She'd notice the signs."

"So, we can either do this ourselves, or bring Lily in?" Sirius asked.

They nodded.

"Elizabeth would know." Charles said. "Give me five minutes."

0000

Three minutes later,

"Where is he?" Elizabeth said being followed by Lily (fully dressed) and Rose.

Everyone glared at Charles.

Flashback

"_Liz?" Charles said knocking on the door._

"_Isn't Mr. Potter with James, Remus, and Sirius?" Lily asked Elizabeth._

"_What's wrong Charles?" Elizabeth asked opening the door._

"_Can I speak to you in private?" Charles asked._

"_You can say whatever it is you have to say here." Lily said stubbornly._

_Rose and Elizabeth had the same look._

"_It's James." Charles said. "Something's wrong. It seems to be pre-wedding jitters, but…it can also be described as second thoughts."_

_Lily paled._

End Flashback

"He'll talk to me." Lily said.

"But the superstition…" Sara said.

"If I don't talk to him, there may not BE a wedding." Lily interrupted.

"Well, at least talk to him through the door." Spica said motioning the closed bathroom door.

KNOCK KNOCK

"James!" Lily called "Are you okay?"

Silence.

"James! Talk to me." She pleaded motioning her friends and his friends out of the room. "I'm alone."

"I can't do this." James said quietly enough for her to hear.

"Why not?" Lily asked. "I'm the one marrying into your family. I'm the one with the name change."

"You're the one marrying into a family that is Number One of Voldemort's Must Die List." James admitted. "I can't let you make such a sacrifice."

So THAT'S what was wrong.

"James. I know what I'm risking." She told him. "And I don't care. I'm just as good as you at Defense. We both got O's in that class on our NEWTs. I can take care of myself. And once we're married, you can protect me better."

Silence.

"If your not at the church in one hour, you'll never see me again." She threatened. "And Black and Lupin will be coming with me so they can't influence your decision."

She walked away from the door into the living room.

"Well?" everyone asked.

"It's up to him." She said

"What's wrong with him?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's worried that I'll be a bigger target for Voldemort if I marry him." Lily said. "I told him what I thought, and then said that he'll never see me again if he's not at the church in an hour."

Sirius and Remus started to go to the bathroom. Lily stopped them.

"WE are heading to the church." Lily told them soundly.

0000

59 minutes later, Lily was pacing with tears in her eyes.

"He still has a minute." Sirius reassured.

The clock struck three.

"He's not coming." Lily cried as she sat in a chair and started sobbing.

10 minutes later,

"Where is everyone?" Father Lawrence said peeking into the narthex. "The groom's been waiting for 15 minutes."

"WHAT?!" they all yelled.

The nine peeked into the sacristy and saw James looking annoyed at his watch.

"JAMmph!" Lily started to yell and go running down the aisle.

"You can kiss him later." Her friends said pulling her back.

"Fine. Dad. We're running down the aisle." Lily said.

"You will do no such thing." Rose and Elizabeth told the bride.

"Sorry for the delay." Sirius announced to the guests and the groom. "It would have helped if the groom would announce his arrival."

"What kept you?" James asked his best man.

"What kept me?" Sirius asked. "Why didn't you bother telling us you were here fifteen minutes ago?"

"Because I didn't want to see the bride until time." James said as if it were the obvious answer. "It's bad luck."

Sirius with an annoyed look gave the organ player the signal.

0000

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest said.

James pulled his wife into a passionate kiss.

"You may…continue kissing the bride."

James put every ounce of his love for Lily into that kiss. It was his way of apologizing for worrying her like he had. They continued kissing for five minutes before running out of air.

Before they could go back to the kiss, they heard the priest yell, "I NOW PRESENT MR. AND MRS. JAMES POTTER!"

"Let's finish this up later." Lily said as they turned to go down the aisle.

0000

In Switzerland that night,

"So, what changed you mind?" Lily asked after she changed into her nightgown.

"The fact you said I could protect you better if you were my wife. Also, that threat really helped my decision." James said. "I'm sorry I scared you like that."

"Well, I'm sorry I scared you with that threat." She said.

"I deserved it. Forgive me?"

His answer was her lips on his. The room got hotter. But this time, they didn't pull out of the kiss like they used to. (I should stop here before the rating needs to be raised)

The End


	18. Christmas Prank

**Marauders and Jennifer Potter**

**In **

**Christmas Prank**

It was the first Christmas 15 year old Sirius had with the Potters. He had run away from home and was now having the best time of his life. Remus, Peter, and even John had shown up for the annual Potter Christmas Party. The party was just beginning and guests were beginning to come. So far, the rest of the Marauders were there, McGonagall, the Minister of Magic, and a few others.

"Hey. I got a brilliant idea." Sirius whispered to the Marauders. "Let's play a prank on James."

"Are you nuts?" John asked. "He opened his house to you."

"We prank each other occasionally." Sirius told him. "James knows that."

"What did you have in mind?" Remus sighed.

"I was thinking giving James and Jennifer some new hairdos." Sirius admitted. "More Christmasy."

"So, should we make James' hair green or red?" Remus said catching on.

"I don't know about this, guys." Peter told them.

"C'mon!" Sirius said as he snuck to the kitchens where James and Jennifer were.

0000

"So," James asked his little sister as they helped Trixy get the rest of the food out. "How do you like having Sirius around?"

"I like him. He's funny." Jennifer said. "However, I am confused as to why he was shocked when he heard you talking to the minister at dinner. I've been meaning to ask you."

"Oh." James said. "I have a different personality at school. I pull ten times as many pranks there than I do here."

"Sirius told me you were a ladies' man." Jennifer said.

"There's only one woman for me." James said as he grabbed a punch bowl and Jennifer grabbed a plate of hors d'oeuvre "Lily Evans."

0000

When the kids got out, the spell Sirius and Remus put on the two started taking affect. The Marauders (besides James) were hiding the laughter that was trying to escape.

"James? Jennifer?" McGonagall asked when she saw the two.

"Yes Ma'am?" James asked politely.

_Why can't he be like this at school?_ McGonagall asked herself. Out loud, she asked. "What did you two do to your hair?"

The siblings looked at each other and gapped. Jennifer grabbed a handful of her long once black hair to see that it was now green. James grabbed an empty white gold platter and looked in it to see that it was now red.

"Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail." He groaned.

He located his friends and glared at them. Then he got an idea on how to get them back. The glare turned to a smirk.

"Excuse us, Professor." James said pulling his sister into the kitchen.

"Stay here." James told Jennifer in the kitchen. "I need to find Mum."

0000

KNOCK KNOCK

"Mum!" James called. Elizabeth had to work late, so she came to the party later. She was getting ready to go mingle with the guests.

The door opened to reveal a fully dressed Elizabeth Potter. She just had to put on some jewelry.

"What on earth…?" Elizabeth asked when she saw her son as she put in a pair of sold gold earrings.

"Do you have any of that singing potion left?" James asked.

"Yes. Why?" she asked.

"Payback." James said. "They can turn my hair any color, but NOBODY messes with my sister. Sirius, Peter, and Remus turned her hair green."

"And your hair red?"

"Yes." James said.

"Come in." She said opening the door wider.

She went to her dresser and pulled out a vial of clear liquid.

"Cantare Aqua. Singing Water. Just whisper the words to the song you want sung." She said. "Sometimes the song will start in a different place, but the whole song WILL be sung."

"Thanks Mum." James said.

"Your father wasn't the only prankster in school. My friends and I pulled some good ones." She informed her. "Actually, you and Sirius remind me of myself and Minerva."

"Professor McGonagall pranked?" James asked with shock.

"Don't tell her I told you." Elizabeth said as she winked.

0000

"Well?" Jennifer asked as her brother came back.

"I got it." James said handing her the vial. "Cantare Aqua. You make up the song and sing it to the bottle while I go get some punch."

James grabbed the invisibility cloak off a chair and snuck out back to the party. He grabbed three glasses of punch. He then carried them into the kitchen where Jennifer had finished the song. After pouring the potion in the cups, he then put the cups on a tray.

"Trixy." James whispered.

CRACK

"Yes Little Master James?" Trixy asked.

"Give these drinks to Sirius, Remus, and Peter." James ordered handing the tray to the elf. "But don't tell them where it came from."

"Yes Little Master James." Trixy said taking the cups.

CRACK

0000

"Did Potter call Professor McGonagall "Ma'am"?" John asked.

"Apparently," Sirius informed them, "James has a different personality at home. Because the Potters are well respected, he has to be proper around officials and stuff like that. Due to the war, lots of official have been around lately. School's his outlet. When it's just the Potters, they're your typical family."

CRACK

"Hi Trixy." Sirius said.

"Here is drinks for Masters Sirius, Remus, and Peter." Trixy said. "For prank well played."

"Thank you." Remus said as he took a cup.

Sirius and Peter started chugging the punch as John and Remus looked a little skeptical.

"Who told you to give them the punch?" John asked the elf.

"Trixy was told not to tell Sirs." Trixy said.

Remus sniffed his drink. The Cantare Aqua potion had a faint scent. Not enough for the normal human nose, but thanks to his condition, Remus was able to pick up on it.

"Jingle Bells, Padfoot smells" Sirius sang before clamping his hand over his mouth.

"Wormtail laid an egg." Peter sang when he had meant to ask "What are you talking about?"

"You don't mess with Potters." James told them as he and Jennifer laughed as they walked up to the guys.

"Cantare Aqua?" Remus asked. "I guess we deserve it."

"I came up with the song." Jennifer said proudly.

"Severus Snape's a slimy git." Sirius sang.

"Have you been reading my journal?" James demanded of her.

"Maybe. Maybe not." She answered.

"And Lily loves James." Peter finished.

James glared at his sister.

"She's showing all the signs of infatuation with you." Jennifer defended. "It was either that or…"

She whispered something in James' ear.

"You wouldn't DARE." James said. "And how would you know about how Lily acts? You've never met her."

"You were right. I have been reading your journal. You describe her actions towards you." She said with a Marauder smirk.

"You little…Maraudette." James said

"What?" she asked.

"Female Marauder." Remus explained. "Your brother has been talking about expanding the Marauders to a female branch."

"Really?" Jennifer asked. "So…"

"You can be a Maraudette when you come to Hogwarts." James promised. "You can pull pranks with us."

"Thanks!" she said as she hugged him.

"Now. Fix this." James said to his friends pointing to his hair.

Sirius shook his head and pointed to his mouth. He grabbed a self-inking quill and a napkin and wrote:

_Not until you lift this spell on us._

"Sorry. It has to wear off." James said.

_Then we won't lift that spell._

0000

Years later,

"Hey Sirius?" Harry Potter asked in the fireplace one evening.

"Yes Harry?"

"Did you pull any pranks on Dad?" Harry asked.

"Lots of times." Sirius answered.

"How about on him and Aunt Jennifer?" Harry tried again.

"Too many to count." Sirius said.

"Christmas pranks on them?"

"Yes. Once. It was my first Christmas at your Dad's place. Moony and I turned James' hair red and Jennifer's hair green. Of course, they used Cantare Aqua on us afterwards. Jennifer had admitted she read your dad's journal, and she was named an honorary Maraudette when she got to Hogwarts. Of course, she never came and Spica, your mother, Melissa, and Sara had already had the name." Sirius answered.

"But Dad enjoyed himself that night?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"How would you like to pull the prank again? Although instead of Aunt Jennifer, turn Mum's hair green. We'll get Remus in on this as well."

"YOU want to PRANK your PARENTS?" Sirius asked.

"I have my reasons." Harry said. "Are you in or out?"

"Of course I'm in. I haven't pulled a prank in ages." Sirius said.

The End


	19. I'm Pregnant

**The Golden Group**

**In **

**I'm Pregnant**

"Ugh!" Hermione said as she knelt over a toilet after tossing last night's dinner. "What in Merlin's name is wrong with me?"

"HERMIONE!?" Harry's voice came from outside the girl's lavatory. "IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?"

"YEA…" she started to say before going for another round.

"IS THERE ANYONE ELSE IN THERE?" Harry asked.

"NO!" she said.

The door opened and Harry stepped in.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"It's not the first time I was in a girl's bathroom." Harry said. "Hermione? Would you like me to cancel your classes for today?"

"No." She said flushing the toilet and using some of the toilet paper to clean off her face. "I'm fine."

"Still." Harry said worried about his best friend. "Maybe you should see Pomfrey."

0000

The next day,

"So you've been throwing up recently?" Pomfrey asked.

"Yes." Hermione said as the nurse scanned the teacher. "Well?"

"When was the last time you had your…monthly visitor?"

Hermione thought about it.

"A little over two months." She said.

"And have you…" Pomfrey asked something which I will not repeat for rating purposes.

"I'm a WEASLEY now" was the answer Hermione gave. "Considering how many siblings he has…?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Pomfrey said. "Professor Weasley. Surely you understand the risks involved when a man and a woman become one physically."

"You mean…?" Hermione said placing her hand on her mid-section.

The nurse nodded.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked entering the hospital wing.

"Please tell me you're here on your own free will." Pomfrey groaned when she saw the Potter.

"Of course. If I don't visit you, then you'll miss me." Harry teased. "We both know that you just love to take care of me."

"Professor Weasley?" Pomfrey said turning to her patient ignoring the comments the Defense Professor had just made. "Would you like to tell your brother-in-law the news?"

"Fine." Hermione said before turning to Harry. "Just act surprised when Ron tells you….Uncle Harry."

Silence

"You mean…" Harry asked with his mouth wide open and pointing at her stomach.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Well, at least SOMEONE'S successful." Harry said sarcastically. He had Ginny have been trying unsucessfully.

0000

"What do you want to tell me, Hermione?" Ron said during the next Hogsmeade weekend after Hermione found out her big news as they were sitting in front of the Shrieking Shack.

Hermione sighed.

"Ron." She said. "You remember the last time we were together for a night?"

"To tell you the truth, they've all been running together." Ron admitted.

"Well…you might say…we were successful." She broke the news to him.

Silence.

"We were trying for something?" Ron asked cluelessly.

"Ron! I'm Pregnant!" she told him.

Another bout of silence.

"You mean…?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded with an excited smile.

Ron pulled his wife into a long and luxurious kiss.

"There are CHILDREN around!" Ginny exclaimed as she walked up to the two with her husband.

The two Weasleys pulled out to see the two Potters smirking at them.

"Hey! Give me a break!" Ron told his best friend and sister. "I'm going to be a Dad!"

Ginny gasped and shrieked with joy as she hugged her sister-in-law. Harry just smiled at Ron with a mischievous smirk knowing what had been involved.

"Congratulations Mate." Harry told his friend while shaking his hand.

Suddenly, the actual meaning of the conversation hit home for Ron.

"Bloody hell." He gasped in shock. "I'm going to be a Dad!"

He fainted.

TBC

A/N: Okay. Apparently you lot DON'T think Professor McGonagall deserves happiness since I've gotten little to NONE reviews about Ryder's return when I asked in "McGonagall's Secret". If that's not the case, Please let me know ASAP.


	20. The Ultrasound

**The Ultrasound **

"Harry. You know how I've been sick the past month?" Ginny started.

"Yes. Did you get that checked out?" Harry asked.

"Yes I did. And it turns out…I'm pregnant." She dropped the bomb.

"You're what?" Harry gaped at her.

"Pregnant. You know. When a man and a woman…"

"I know that. It's just wow." Harry stood in shock.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes. It's just…" he stopped to give her a very passionate kiss.

"Wow. Why can't you always kiss that good?" she teased.

"I just can't believe we're finally going to have a baby." He said.

"I know. I can't wait. I've even started on names."

"Really?"

"Yes. If it's a girl, Harriet. And if it's a boy, Harry Jr." she teased.

"Absolutely NOT!"

0000

"I'm back!" Harry said when he came home for the Easter Holidays.

"HARRY!" Ginny said as she ran into the living room where he had emerged from the passage.

She threw herself in his arms and kissed him passionately.

"I should come home more often." Harry observed as she pulled out.

"It moved!" She explained excitedly. "Our baby moved!"

Harry was in shock.

"Really?" He asked.

She took his hands and put them on her stomach which was larger than it was before as the child (or as we know, "children") grew. Harry felt something bump his hands. He smiled at the feeling.

"That can't be comfortable for you." He told his wife.

"Not yet, but I'm getting used to it. It's a whole new feeling."

(A/N: For the record, I'm just going based on what I've heard and read. I've never been pregnant nor will I be for quite sometime (gotta find a boyfriend and get married first))

"I have a checkup at Mungos." Ginny said. "It's in a few minutes."

"Why aren't you there?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to come."

"Let's see." Harry said pretending to think. "Stay home with the house-elf in peace and quiet, or go to a busy hospital with my wife to check up on our kid and possibly visit my mother?"

0000

At St. Mungos a few minutes later,

"Harry!" Melissa said hugging her best friend's son. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Melissa." Harry said returning the hug. "Just thought I'd accompany Ginny to the Hospital."

"Right this way." Melissa said leading the way to a private room.

"Where's Lily?" Ginny asked.

"With another patient." Melissa answered.

0000

In the room,

"So, are you two interested in the gender?" Melissa asked.

The couple looked at each other.

"We'll be surprised." They both answered.

"Very well, I think it's just a little too early anyways." Melissa said. "But children develop at different rates."

0000

After the appointment,

The couple were in the waiting room looking at a picture. They were free to go home, but they were too wrapped up in the picture.

Ginny had gotten an ultrasound to see the baby and got it printed.

"Oh Harry." She sighed as the picture moved. "Look at it."

"I am." Harry told her. "It's just…wow."

"That little thing is inside of me." She said "It's a baby. Another human. It's moving. It's alive!"

"Ok. Now you're sounding like Frankenstein." Harry said to his wife.

"Who?" she asked.

"Muggle story." Harry said. "A Swiss scientist named Dr. Frankenstein took pieces of corpses, sewed them together, jolted the body with electricity, and brought it to life."

"Oh." Ginny sighed going back to looking at the picture. "But this little one isn't pieces of corpses sewn together. It's a combination of you and me."

"Merlin, help this child." Harry sighed.

Ginny gave him a look.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about Mrs. I-Opened-the-Chamber-of-Secrets."

"I know what you're talking about, Mr. I-Jumped-on-a-Mountain-Troll." Ginny retorted. "What's wrong with the kid being a mixture between us?"

"Because of our reputations." Harry said. "We go into things blindly."

"WE?" she asked. "I'm not the one who turned a goblet into a portkey and threw it at Riddle and then followed. I'm not the one who got entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I'm not the one who chased after Sirius Black. I'm not the one who killed a basilisk. I'm not the one who stopped Voldemort from getting the Sorcerer's stone."

"No. But you DID get involved." Harry said. "Sometimes."

"I thought you two already left?" Lily's voice came.

The couple looked up from each other and saw Lily standing in front of them. Harry handed her the picture.

Lily smiled when she saw the picture of her grandchild.

"They grow up so fast." She told the young soon-to-be parents as she handed the picture back.

Harry looked back at the picture of his child

Nobody noticed the shadow of the extra head behind the kid.

00000

Over four months later,

Harry was back at Proteus Place. His son AND daughter had just been born. He just had to get the nursery ready for twins.

"Is Mistress Ginny alright, Master Harry Potter?" Dobby asked worriedly.

"She's fine." Harry said. "So are the kids. Twins. Who would have thought? Dobby. Could you get the ultrasound picture?"

"Yes Master Harry Potter." Dobby said vanishing with a CRACK

Harry made his way to the nursery and duplicated the crib. Luckily, because they didn't know what the gender was, they got clothes for each gender. The "unused" clothes were supposed to be donated. Turns out, they would need all the clothes after all.

CRACK

"Here is picture Master Harry Potter Sir." Dobby said.

"Thanks Dobby." Harry said taking the picture.

He sat in the rocking chair and gazed closer at the picture. Suddenly, he saw a third hand appear behind the front child.

After starring closely at the picture for an hour, he was able to realize that the front child was Tara.

"How did I miss this?" Harry asked nobody. "Why didn't Taran show himself?"

0000

A few weeks later,

After Tara fell back to sleep, Harry walked over to Taran's crib and saw green eyes looking up at him.

"What are you doing awake?" Harry asked him. "Didn't your mother just feed you? Wait. Don't tell me. Your sister woke you up?"

Taran just blinked.

"I remember when you were born." Harry said gently leaning on the crib. "I felt like a bloomin' idiot. I should have realized there were two of you. After your birth, I looked at the ultrasound picture and noticed you. You hid behind your sister. No matter. You're here now, and that is what matters."

The End


	21. The Motorcycle

**Harry and Sirius**

**In**

**The Motorcycle**

"Well," Dumbledore said. "That's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," Hagrid agreed. "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall---Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Hagrid got back onto the motorcycle and turned the engine on. With that, it roar as he flew off into the air into the night sky.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall went their separate ways leaving a 15 month old, newly orphaned, Harry Potter on the steps of Number 4 Privet Drive.

0000

21 years later,

Harry Potter was now sitting at Hagrid's hut sipping tea with the half giant. Hagrid had JUST returned from France.

"So, you're a teacher now." Hagrid told Harry.

Harry nodded in confirmation as he sipped his tea.

"I figured this way," Harry told him. "Future generations won't always have to turn to me and Dumbledore. Hermione's teaching Potions."

"Always knew that girl would teach." Hagrid said. "She always sounded like a book. Of course, I always pictured you as an auror."

"I considered." Harry said. "But…it was filling up too fast. And also the fact that my parents would have been constantly worried about me. Not to mention Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the others."

"I talked to Charlie Weasley the other day." Hagrid said suspiciously. "He told me something interesting that I just HAD to hear for myself."

"What would that be?" Harry asked.

"What's this I hear about you and Ginny getting married during the Christmas holidays this year?"

"Oh. Well, I proposed to Ginny over a year ago when we were in Europe." Harry explained.

"I can't believe this." Hagrid said. "It seems like only yesterday I was taking you away from Godric Hollow to the Dursleys. Now look at you. Graduated, teachin', gettin' married. Soon you'll be havin' kids of your own."

Harry smiled at the thought. That was one of the things Ginny had discussed with him. They wanted to have kids ASAP. That way, Ginny wouldn't be too lonely during the school year. Sure they had talked about where they were going to live, but it wasn't the same.

Suddenly, something clicked inside his head as he remembered something.

"Speaking of that night you took me to the Dursleys," Harry said. "What ever happened to Sirius' bike?"

"Oh yeah." Hagrid said as he remembered. "I was going to give it back, but by the time I found him, he was being carted off to Azkaban. Still have it. Follow me."

Hagrid led the younger teacher deep into the Forbidden Forest.

"I didn' want the students findin' it." Hagrid explained as they came upon a large, locked shed.

He unlocked the padlock and swung the doors open to reveal a large, black, rusted motorcycle. Harry walked towards it and circled it. The sound of the motor echoed in his memories.

"Since it hadn't been ridden on for over 20 years," Hagrid said. "I doubt it'll work."

"Nothing we can't fix." Harry said. "Hagrid. There's a shed over by Proteus Place in Hogsmeade. Think you can get it there undetected?"

"No problem." Hagrid said. "What do you plan to do?"

"I need to call Dad, Remus, the Maraudettes, and Arthur." Harry said. "We're going to fix it up and give it back to it's rightful owner."

0000

After Hagrid got the bike to the shed where Harry kept his Firebolt now, Harry contacted the others.

"That's a brilliant idea." James said when his son told him the plan.

Throughout the years, Remus, James, the Maraudettes, and the Golden Group snuck over to Hogsmeade behind Sirius' back to work on the motorcycle. Arthur also came to show Harry how he had gotten his old Ford to fly. So not to arrouse suspision, they took a long time to get it fixed.

0000

One winter night,

Harry was working on the motor of the motorcycle. He took the key he had acquired from Hagrid, and put it into the ignition. He turned it and the motorcycle made a few noises before making a continuous noise. Harry smiled as the motor purred. He grabbed Sirius' old helmet Spica had snuck over when she worked on it (she had taken a mechanics course in college) and rolled it out for a test flight.

It worked.

Harry landed in front of the shed hoping he didn't wake up his family. He locked the shed back up and went into the house to go back to the castle. Before going to the secret passage, he looked in on his sleeping wife.

However, she wasn't sleeping.

"Harry?" Ginny asked as the door creaked open. She had been expecting one of the kids.

"Did I wake you?" he asked quietly.

"No." Ginny said holding up a book on hexes that was in her hands. "I couldn't sleep."

"It's working now." Harry told her.

Neither parent noticed the red and gold fairy at the window. The fairy flew away.

0000

"Well?" Taran asked the fairy at his window. "What did you see, Rosepetal?"

_You were right_. She said in the fairy language which Taran understood (will be explained in Heir of Hogwarts) _Your father is home. Probably working on that thing in the shed. What is it?_

"Uncle Sirius' bike." Taran explained to the fairy. "Even though Tara and I aren't supposed to know. We snuck out their one day and peeked in. Aunt Spica was working on it."

Suddenly the door cracked open. Taran turned around as Rosepetal flew away.

"Taran? I thought you'd be in bed."

The lights turned on to reveal Harry.

"Couldn't sleep." Taran told his father quietly. "What are you doing here? You don't come home until the 20th."

"Well, I was working on a present for Uncle Sirius." Harry explained. "He'll be getting it this Christmas. So, have you been thinking about what you want?"

Taran had yet to tell his parents what he wanted, but Harry had already gotten him a picture book of magical creatures.

Taran shrugged. "How long will you be visiting?"

"I've got to get back up to the castle tonight." Harry told his son. "I was just coming in to check on you. I've already looked in on your mother and sister."

"Oh." Taran said sadly.

"Have you had anymore nightmares?" Harry asked.

Taran had a nightmare Halloween night (again).

Taran shook his head as he hugged himself. It had been the same nightmare he had when he was three. Thankfully, this year he didn't have a fever.

Harry was confused. Why did his son only get nightmares on Halloween? And what were they about?

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Harry asked the boy.

Taran shrugged causing Harry to sigh. Taran's shyness had gotten a little bit better around certain people. But once Taran decided to stop talking, there was no starting him back up unless he chose it.

"Come here." Harry said sitting on the bed and opening his arms for the four-year-old.

Taran obeyed as he got onto his father's lap.

"Would you like me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" Harry asked as he held the kid.

Taran was quiet as he slowly nodded.

The two just sat there for a few minutes.

"I miss you, Daddy." Taran quietly admitted.

Harry looked down on his carbon-copy.

"You see me every week." Harry reminded the boy.

Ginny always brought the kids over on a Saturday unless it was a Hogsmeade weekend. Then Harry would come visit.

"It's not the same." Taran whispered.

Taran's eyes started to droop.

"It's just a few more days, Ty." Harry whispered as he rocked his son to sleep.

Once Taran was asleep, Harry gently laid the boy down on the bed and covered him up. Harry then got up after kissing the boy's forehead and walked quietly to the door. He turned the lights off after looking at his son one last time.

Suddenly, there was a flush from the bathroom. The bathroom door opened and Tara stepped out.

"Daddy?" she asked when she noticed Harry.

Harry sighed in defeat as she ran to hug him. So much for sneaking away.

0000

The next morning,

"What's wrong Harry?" Spica asked

Harry had fire called her after calling the others.

"It's almost ready." He answered. "I'm going to put the finishing touches on when I get home."

"Really?" she asked. "Yes. You know, I was the only one who really liked it."

"Wow. Well, you'll get the chance to see it again." Harry said.

"Excuse us." Ariel said.

Harry turned to see the Mini-Marauders

"Oh. Sorry guys." Harry said to the kids "I have to go now Spica."

"Alright Harry. I'll see you later." Spica said as she hung up.

"So, what can I do for you kids?" Harry asked.

"What were you talking about?" Vega asked.

"It's a surprise." Harry answered.

"We have a question about Kappas." Colin said.

0000

December 24th,

The floo system activated at the Black's place and Vega, Sirius, Polaris, and Rigel came out.

"Hello." Spica said with a grin.

"Hi Mum." Vega said. "Mum. This is Polaris. Polaris. This is Mum."

"Just call me Spica." Spica told the boy. "I've heard a lot about you from Vega."

"Thanks." Polaris said. "I've heard a lot about you and Vega's dad from her. This is my Dad, Rigel."

"It's nice to meet you Rigel." Spica said shaking the man's hand. "It's very rare to see a Black on the light side. I've only met few."

"One which you married." Sirius added to his wife. "And another you gave birth to."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Rigel said. "I guess you would be Aunt Spica."

"Please. Just Spica." Spica said. "Being called "Aunt Spica" by the father of one of my daughter's friends would make me feel old."

"Fine. Then just Spica." Rigel said.

0000

December 25th,

It was getting closer to time for the Potter Christmas Party at Proteus Place. Because they hadn't gone anywhere for Christmas yet, Sirius had stayed in his bathrobe. His plan was to change before the party.

"SPICA!" Sirius yelled down to his wife.

"Yes Sirius?" Spica asked as she emerged from the shower in her bathrobe with a towel on her head.

"Where are my clothes?" Sirius asked pointing to his empty half of their closet.

"Oh. I have them in the wash." Spica said innocently. "They won't be ready for another two hours."

"The party's in an hour." Sirius said. "And since when did it take two hours to wash my clothes?"

"I left an outfit in there for you." Spica said as she closed the door to the master bathroom and slipped her leather riding outfit on. She used to wear that outfit whenever Sirius took her riding with him. She put her black robe on and closed it up to hide the outfit.

She emerged from the bathroom fully dressed to see Sirius looking for the outfit. With an annoyed sigh, she grabbed the outfit she was talking about and threw it onto the bed.

"I'm going on over." She told him. "I'll have Vega, Rigel, and Polaris wait for you."

She left the room as Sirius looked confused at the leather outfit he used to wear in his late teens and early twenties.

0000

The Marauders, Maraudettes, and the Golden Group, were all gathered around whispering about the motorcycle. Harry handed Spica the keys. The Mini-Marauders were playing with the twins and Sabrina.

"Hi Guys." Sirius said as they entered the house.

Everyone turned to see Sirius, Rigel, Polaris, and Vega.

"Hi guys." Megan said. "Whoa! Uncle Sirius! Lookin' good!"

"Sirius." Harry started. "Do you want your present now?"

"I thought the gift giving was done earlier." Sirius said.

"The bulk of it." James said with a grin as he held out a tiny box wrapped in red and green.

Sirius took it from him and opened it only to find a note.

_Look in the shed_

The entire gang went out to the shed. When Harry waved his hands to open it, the kids gasped in awe as Sirius dropped the box in shock and starred open mouthed.

There was a large, black motorcycle. The same motorcycle he had leant to Hagrid all those years ago.

"When? How?" Sirius was actually at a loss for words.

"I mentioned it to Hagrid a while back." Harry explained. "We found it and all of us have been repairing it. He was going to give it back, but by then, you had already…well, you know."

"You guys." Sirius managed to say. "You all fixed it?"

"Of course." Spica said. "I was the only Maraudette who actually liked that thing. Now, are you just going to stand there gaping at it, or are you going to test it." She added while dangling the keys.

He gently started to take the keys from her slowly coming out of the shock. However, before she let go, she grabbed them again.

"On one condition." She said.

"What?" her husband asked.

"You take Vega and me with you." She said with a smile.

Lily slapped her forehead. "Honestly Spica."

"To tell you the truth," Sirius said coming out of shock. "I see no problem in that."

Spica gave him the keys and undid her robes to reveal her old outfit that she used to wear in her late teens-early twenties.

"That still fits her?" Melissa whispered to Lily.

"Hey. At least we all seemed to manage to keep our figures." Lily whispered back

Harry handed Sirius the helmet as Spica conjured two helmets for herself and for Vega.

"Do you want to come?" she asked her daughter.

"Okay." Vega said taking the helmet and strapping it on.

Sirius got onto his motorcycle and waited for Spica and Vega to mount. Vega mounted behind Sirius, and Spica sat behind her daughter.

"Hold on tight." Sirius instructed his daughter as he turned the keys. The motor started and ran. Sirius smiled as the memories came flooding back.

Suddenly, he realized something.

"Does it still fly?" he asked Harry.

Everyone involved nodded. Even Arthur.

"You DID have a special license." Arthur said. "Which reminds me…"

He threw Sirius a card. After he caught it, Sirius looked down on it and smiled. It was his license to drive a flying motorcycle. And it was updated.

"Thanks Arthur." Sirius said.

"Crank it up, Sirius." Spica said.

"As you wish." Sirius said.

He obeyed and drove off into the night.

"How long will they be gone?" Tara asked

"As long as they want." Jennifer answered.

"Can I go next?" Megan asked her parents.

"Sure/NO!" James and Lily said.

"Déjà vu." Remus said as he remembered them disagreeing on whether or not Harry would be allowed. Even though Sirius took Harry up whenever he babysat and when Lily had a girls day out. The one exception had been her first day out when Harry got sick.

Suddenly, the sound of a motorcycle sounded, and Sirius landed. Spica and Vega got off with huge smiles on their faces.

"Who's next?" Sirius asked.

"Please!" Megan begged her mother with the puppy dog pout.

"Fine." Lily sighed in defeat. "But wear the helmet."

The End.


	22. The Secret Passage

**Harry and Ginny**

**In**

**The Secret Passage**

It was a Tuesday afternoon during Harry's 7th year. Harry and Ginny were at free period and Ron and Hermione were in some broom closet (you didn't hear it from me).

"Here we are" Harry said as he opened the door from the passage to the house in Hogsmeade

"Now we can explore the house." Ginny said.

They walked into the living room from the entry way and saw a set of stairs and doors on the top floor that only had one wall with doors to rooms. The other wall was a railing.

"Interesting design." Ginny said.

"What's this?" Harry said moving a tapestry revealing a door.

"It's a secret passage." Ginny stated.

"But, it's not the one from the tapestry room." Harry pointed out. "That one goes to the parlor."

"Well, there's only one way to find out where it goes." Ginny said with a grin.

0000

In the dark passage,

"I think we're heading back to the school." Harry said with his lit wand in front of him.

Suddenly, they came across a set of stairs.

"Shall we?" Ginny asked.

Harry climbed the stairs to reveal a trap door. He pushed on the door, but it was stuck.

"Shh." Ginny whispered as she pointed up.

Harry stopped pushing on the door and listened.

"Once I saw a student turn a boggart into the old Potions professor before Professor Newton. He gave the boggart a new wardrobe that matched his grandmother's."

There was the sound of laughter.

"The Defense classroom?" Harry asked.

"It sounds too faint." Ginny observed. "I think we're in Remus' office."

"Okay. On the count of three. One…two…THREE!"

The two students pushed on the door and lifted it a few inches before they both fell on top of each other.

"Ow." Harry said. "That didn't work."

"Harry!" Ginny said getting an idea. "Can you lift the door open enough for a robin to get out?"

"Good idea." Harry said. "Fly quickly."

Ginny nodded.

POP

Harry slowly lifted the door wide enough for Ginny to fly out.

POP

"That's the problem." Ginny's voice came. "Half of the desk is on the door."

"Can you move it?" Harry asked.

"I'll try." Ginny answered.

Harry heard the sound of moving furniture and a door open.

"Hello?" Remus' voice came.

Ginny was hiding behind the desk when Remus opened the door. Remus shrugged and closed the door again.

"That was close." Ginny said as she opened the trap door wide enough for Harry to exit.

"Thanks." Harry said as he climbed out. "So, that door leads to the Defense office."

"Now we have two ways to get to that house from Hogwarts." Ginny said. "And vise versa"

00000

Years later,

"Stop poking me." An adult Harry groaned.

"Dobby must poke Master Harry Potter. Or Master Harry Potter won't wake up."

Harry reached over and put his glasses on only to see his house-elf.

"Dobby?" Harry asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Mistress Ginny Potter told Dobby to get Master Harry Potter, Sir." Dobby explained. "Little Master Taran is in a nightmare and will not wake."

Harry was wide awake now. He put on his night robe and ran to the defense office.

When he got there, he pushed his desk out of the way and revealed the trap door he and Ginny had discovered back in his seventh year. He opened it up, lit his wand, and went through it.

Harry ran down the dark tunnel knowing all the twists and turns having gone through it so many times. He had found it more efficient than the path to Hogsmeade and the path through the tapestry room.

When he got to the other end of the tunnel, he turned off his wand and ran to his son's room.

"Daddy!" Tara said worriedly just outside the door. "Something's wrong with Taran!"

"I know. Dobby told me." Harry told his redheaded daughter as he went in.

There, he saw his wife trying to calm down Taran, who was tossing, turning, and whimpering. Looking closer, he saw his son was sweating

"No." Taran groaned. "Daddy."

"Taran." Harry whispered as he gently shook his son. "Wake up."

"Daddy?" Taran whispered almost as if in shock, but still asleep. "How…?"

"You're having a nightmare." Harry told his son. "It's only a dream."

"It's only a dream?" Taran repeated.

Suddenly, the three year old opened his green eyes and saw his father.

"DADDY!" Taran screamed as he threw himself in Harry's arms and sobbed.

Harry gave a confused look towards Ginny who looked just as confused.

"Shhh." Harry said comforting the crying child. "It was only a dream."

"I'll go put Tara back in bed." Ginny whispered. "C'mon Tara. The show's over."

"Will Taran be alright?" Tara asked.

"I think so." Ginny said.

Taran kept crying for well over an hour. Worried about his son, Harry put a hand up to the boy's forehead.

Taran was burning up.

"Taran." Harry whispered. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

Taran quickly shook his head and hugged Harry tighter.

"Is he asleep yet?" Ginny asked peeking into the room.

"No." Harry said shaking his head. "He's frightened he'll have that nightmare again. Not to mention he's burning up."

Ginny walked into the room and sat down on the bed. She reached over and felt her son's forehead.

"What now?" she asked.

"I have an idea, but I need him to let me go." Harry said.

Taran gripped tighter and mumbled something.

"I'm just going to get Madame Pomfrey." Harry told his son.

Taran still refused to let go.

So, Harry turned to his wife, "Do you mind if I take him with me?"

"Not at all." Ginny said. "Keep him the night if you must."

After a few minutes, Harry was now carrying Taran. Taran's head was situated on Harry's shoulder and was gripping his father's robes for dear life.

"C'mon. Let's go pay Madame Pomfrey a visit." Harry said as he and his son stepped through the secret passage.

The End


	23. Anna's Letter

**Anna Conway**

**In **

**Anna's Letter**

"So Anna?" Hallie Conway asked as she and her daughter looked over brochures of different schools. "Which school?"

Peter Conway and his new family that he got in America had moved to England because of his wife's job. She was an historian who focused on Medieval European History. Peter was still in America closing up loose ties, but his wife had to get to work. Now they were looking at schools for their 11 year old daughter. Peter trusted his wife with the decision. Hopefully, the two redheads could find a school in time.

"What about this one?" Anna asked handing her mother a brochure.

"That could work." Hallie said.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who could that be?" Hallie asked as she got up to answer the door.

"Afternoon. Name's Rubeus Hagrid." The giant man said with a booming voice as Hallie opened the door. "Came to deliver a letter to a Miss. Anna Conway."

"I'm Anna Conway." Anna said timidly.

"Here you go." He said handing her the envelope.

"Would you like to come in for a drink?" Hallie asked wondering if the man would fit.

"Don't mind if I do." Hagrid said ducking as he entered. "I was sent to explain some things to you lot."

"Oh my!" Anna said as she reread her letter.

_Dear Miss. Conway, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"You're daughter's a witch." Hagrid said simply.

Hallie looked over the letter in shock.

"What does it mean "we await your owl"?" Anna asked.

"Oh!" Hagrid said pulling out a piece of parchment and a cage with an owl in it. He scribbled a letter on it.

_Professor McGonagall,_

_Just given Anna Conway her letter. Going to show her and her parents to Diagon Alley. Weather is fair. Talk to you soon._

_Hagrid._

He gave the letter to the owl as it flew out the window.

"That's how us wizards send messages." Hagrid explained

"Can I go Mom?" Anna asked. She had always been fascinated by magic.

"Is this school a boarding school or a modern Day school?" Hallie asked Hagrid.

"Boarding. But we have some of the best wizards and witches on our staff. Your daughter will be perfectly safe." Hagrid said.

"What's this going to cost?" Hallie asked the man. "Not that money's a problem, it's just so I know what to tell my husband."

"Room and Board is free. However, Anna will need to pay for her own wand, robes, supplies, and books. However, there is a new scholarship for muggleborns." Hagrid answered. "If they do exceptionally well in classes, they get the scholarship. Also, you can buy books and other items second hand if they're too expensive. I'll be taking you to where you can get the items and I'll show you how to exchange the money. Wizarding money is different from Muggle money."

"Muggle?" Anna and Hallie asked.

"Non magical people." Hagrid answered.

0000

In the Leaky Cauldron,

"Where are we?" Anna asked the half giant.

They had been talking about the magical world on the way.

"The Leaky Cauldron." Hagrid answered. "Follow me."

"Hello Hagrid!" the bar tender called out.

"Hello Tom!" Hagrid responded.

"Can I get you anything?" Tom asked.

"No. Just showing the Conway's around." Hagrid said. "Ever since I gave Harry his letter, Dumbledore has allowed me on the list of staff members to give muggleborns their letters."

"Ah. Well, good luck." Tom said.

"Any news from Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"None." Tom answered. "Of course, talking about Harry only depresses James Potter even more. It's bad enough with…Dumbledore…if the rumors are true"

Suddenly, a witch nearby started bawling loudly.

"Dumbledore is a well known wizard." Hagrid whispered to the Conways. "In fact he's Headmaster of the school. But…he's very old and isn't doing too well."

Hagrid pulled out his umbrella and tapping the bricks to where they opened up to Diagon Alley.

The two gapped at the street.

"Hi Hagrid." A seventeen year old red headed witch said with a hint of sadness in her voice as she walked up to the half giant with two more girls and three boys all her age.

"Hello Megan. Ladies, this is Megan Potter. And of course, her friends Vega Black, Adam Newton, Colin Lupin, Ariel Edwards, and Polaris Gray." Hagrid introduced.

"Actually," Polaris said. "Dad got our name changed back to Black."

After noticing the confusion from the muggleborn and her mother, he added, "I'm Vega's relative."

"These are the Conways. Anna will be starting Hogwarts." Hagrid continued the introductions.

"Hello." The older students greeted.

"Hello." Hallie said shaking Adam's hand. "Out of curiosity, what's the school like architecturally?"

"Just your average medieval castle." Colin said.

"Let me know EVERYTHING." Hallie told her daughter.

"Okay Mom." Anna said with a laugh.

"I'm a Medievalist." Hallie explained. "An historian who focuses on medieval history."

"Well, you came to the right country." Vega said.

"Hey Megan." Hagrid said. "I'm going to need to get back to the school as soon as possible. I was planning on showing the Conways around, but if you'd like…"

"Sure Hagrid. We'll show them around." Megan volunteered. "By the way, I'm Head Girl."

Hagrid nodded sadly.

"I know." Hagrid said. "It was one of the last things Dumbledore told me before…his age caught up to him.."

"Oh." Megan said

"So?" Anna asked changing the subject after Hagrid left in the crowd. "How are we going to pay for my supplies?"

"Right. To Gringotts!" Polaris said.

"Lead the way!" Ariel told her unofficial boyfriend.

The End


	24. Transfiguration Mistake

Taran

**Taran**

**In**

**Transfiguration Mistake**

"Okay students." James Potter said to his group of second years. "Today, we will be transfiguring inanimate objects into animals. We'll stick to small animals because they're easier to clean up. You okay Taran?"

Taran Potter was rubbing his head as if he had a headache.

"I'm fine, Professor." Taran said quietly.

"Let me know if you want to go see Madame Pomfrey." James told his grandson.

"I'm fine." Taran repeated sounding a bit annoyed.

"Okay." James said before continuing with the lecture on how this type of trick is done.

A tiny volt of what felt to be electricity shot through the youngest Potter.

"One the count of three." James told the class. "One…two…three."

Red sparks shot from each wand as cups, plates, books, and other various items turned into birds, puppies, rabbits, and other small animals.

However, everyone was looking at Taran's cup.

"ROAR!"

Even Taran looked nervous at the sight of the lion that was once his goblet.

"What on earth…?" Taran asked too shocked to do anything.

"Vera Verto" James said tapping his wand three times and turning the lion back into the goblet.

Everyone turned to the pale black-haired boy with glasses.

"I said "small animals" Taran." James told his grandson.

"I was going for a kitten." Taran managed to say.

Anna, Tara, and Sabrina all looked at each other confused.

"Taran. Maybe you SHOULD see Madame Pomfrey." James said going up to his desk and writing a pass.

Taran nodded and got up from next to Austin Longbottom. However, he collapsed.

"Taran!" Tara shouted as he brother fell over.

Dropping his quill, James ran over to his grandson.

"Taran?" James asked the unconscious youth. "Tara! Go get Harry!"

Tara nodded and ran out of the room.

"Enervete." James said as he revived Taran.

"What happened, Gra…I-I mean, Professor?" Taran whispered.

"I don't know." James said.

Two sets of footsteps came running into the room. Tara was back, followed by Harry.

"Taran! Are you okay?" Harry asked his son.

"I don't know. What's wrong with me?" Taran asked.

"I don't know, Son." Harry said nervously. "Let's get you to Pomfrey."

He swung Taran's left arm over his shoulder and helped the boy stand.

0000

That evening in the Gryffindor common room,

Anna, Sabrina, Tara, Austin, and Matt were working on homework when the portrait door swung open and Taran walked in.

"Taran!" they greeted him.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked her twin.

"I think so. For now at least." Taran said.

"Do you know what happened?" Austin asked.

"No." the boy in question said. "All I know is that I had a headache, I felt a surge of electricity of some sort. Before I performed the spell, I had this weird feeling. I don't know what it was. When I asked Dad, he said that it sounded like power. I don't know. All I know is, I was picturing a kitten."

0000

A year later,

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID WE TIMMPH?!" Sabrina yelled before Austin covered her mouth

"One can only guess." Tara said looking at her brother.

"ME?" Taran asked his sister.

"Well, Yeah!" Matt said. "After all, after what happened last year…"

"Oh come on!" Taran said. "It was just one tiny power surge."

"You had a power surge?" Ginny asked the boy while wincing. "I've heard of those. Extremely powerful witches and wizards get them. I heard they are quite painful."

"Yeah." Taran confirmed. "They are."

"It was more than what was announced." Austin said. "Remember what happened in Transfiguration, Mr. I-Was-Aiming-For-A-Kitten?"

The End


	25. Fitting In

**Sirius Black**

**In**

**Fitting In**

"Black, Narcissa." McGonagall called.

An eleven year old Narcissa Black walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on her. After one second…

"SLYTHERIN!"

Narcissa smirked and walked over to the Slytherin table as they clapped.

"See you at the table, cousin." Narcissa said as she passed Sirius.

Sirius gulped.

"Black, Sirius." McGonagall said.

The boy in question walked up to the stool. The hat was placed on his head. After five seconds, the hat screamed out the least expected answer.

_Ah. Another Black. Yet you are much more different than the others. I know JUST where to put you._

'_Here it comes'_ Sirius thought as he braced for hearing his dreaded fate.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The muggleborns started to clap before realizing everyone else, including Sirius, was shocked into silence.

"What's going on?" Melissa whispered to Lily.

Lily shrugged.

'Are you serious?' Sirius asked.

_No. That would be you._

The hat came off and Sirius went to the table where he sat in a secluded spot.

0000

That night,

Sirius went onto bed instead of hanging out in the common room. He may be a Black, but he wasn't dumb. He knew most of the Gryffindors wouldn't welcome him.

"Is he okay?" Lily asked the boys as they watched Sirius go into the dorm.

"I…don't know." Remus answered.

"Why did no one clap?" Melissa asked.

"Because he's a Black." James said. "They are some of the largest supporters of You-Know-Who."

"Well, this Black can't be all bad." Spica said. "He was placed in Gryffindor. And he is kind of cute."

"I wonder if the hat is capable of making mistakes." John thought.

"We better get to bed." Frank said.

With that, Peter, Remus, James, Frank, and Kingsley walked upstairs to the dorm and noticed the curtains around Sirius' bed were drawn.

"Okay." Kingsley said noticing this. "Either he's VERY tired, or he probably thinks he's too good for us to stay up and chat. What do you think, Potter?"

"Personally." James said with a yawn. "I wouldn't blame him for the first choice."

"He sure has a weird way of making friends." Peter said.

0000

A few hours later,

Sirius peeked out of the curtains around his bed and looked around. Once he was determined his roommates were asleep, he slipped out of the room and into the hallways. He needed time to think and Peter was snoring so loud it could wake the dead in Australia. Besides, he needed to talk to the Headmaster. He hoped that the elderly man was still awake.

After a few minutes, Sirius bumped into someone as he turned the corner.

"I'm sorry." Sirius apologized.

"That is quiet alright." A male voice said.

Sirius froze as he recognized the Headmaster.

"I…I…" Sirius stuttered.

"I was on my way to the kitchens for a late night snack." Dumbledore said. "Would you care to join me?"

"Uh…Sure?"

0000

In the kitchens,

"So all you have to do is tickle the pear?" Sirius asked. "Ingenious."

"Yes. The founders knew what they were doing."

"Not all of the founders." Sirius muttered.

"Oh?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's these stupid pure-blood antics developed by Slytherin." Sirius explained. "It's giving pure-bloods a bad name. Well, not all the pure-bloods. Just the ones who feel that muggleborns don't belong."

"What is your opinion of muggleborns?" Dumbledore asked.

"If they show the talent, then there is no reason why they shouldn't be allowed." Sirius explained his reasoning. "But for some reason, my parents, brother, cousins, aunts, and uncles can't grasp that concept. Oh no! My family! They are going to blow a fuse when they find out I'm in Gryffindor. Maybe I could live with Andy and Ted." (Andromeda and Ted Tonks)

"I'm assuming you weren't wandering the halls for a bit of fresh air." Dumbledore said

"Professor, why did the hat put me in Gryffindor after putting my own cousin in Slytherin?"

"You family is not the only one not completely in one house." Dumbledore said. "The hat had a reason for placing you in Gryffindor. Your opinion in muggleborns is quite standard for Gryffindors."

"It would help if people weren't avoiding me like the plague." Sirius said.

"Are they avoiding you, or are you avoiding them?" Dumbledore pointed out.

That got Sirius thinking.

"It's perfectly natural to have fears Mr. Black. One would have to be extremely foolish not to. Fears come in all shapes and sizes from bugs to death. If I'm not mistaken, you fear rejection and betrayal therefore, you afraid to make friends."

"Well, it would help if they actually came to talk to me." Sirius stated. "I mean, if they had said, 'Hey Black! Come and chat with us!' then I would have. Hell, the boys didn't even check to see if I was asleep or not when they came in later."

"Give it time, Mr. Black." Dumbledore told the boy. "The others will see you for the Gryffindor you are instead of the Slytherin your family wants you to be."

"Are you serious?" Sirius asked.

"No. I believe that would be you." Dumbledore said.

0000

The next morning at breakfast,

Again, Sirius was left alone. He noticed the rest of the Gryffindors sitting almost as far away from him as possible. Suddenly, the mail came. One owl dropped a scarlet envelope in front of Sirius.

"Black got a Howler." Spica explained to her muggleborn friends.

Carefully Sirius opened it ignoring the dead silence of the Great Hall.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW DARE YOU GET SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE BLACK FAMILY! YOU MARCH YOURSELF RIGHT UP TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE AND DEMAND THAT YOU GET RESORTED!" the voice of Mrs. Black yelled

Everyone turned towards him to see his reaction. Sirius looked over to Dumbledore. It was like they were having a discussion with their eyes. Dumbledore seemed to ask if that was what he wanted.

Sirius shook his head no and went on eating ignoring the ranting and ravings of his mother as she continued about how muggleborns should not be accepted and that Gryffindors are blood traitors. James noticed this and seemed to be deep in thought. Then he smiled and turned to John.

"You know. Maybe Black won't be that bad." James said

"It's worth a shot." John told him.

"You know…" James said. "I'm going to do what I should have done in the first place."

James got up and started to walk towards Sirius like a leader off to deliver a final warning to intruders as the letter burned.

James stopped at Sirius. Sirius looked up and saw Potter standing next to him with his arms crossed. Then, James smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Welcome to Gryffindor." James said to Sirius. "I'm James Potter."

"Sirius Black." Sirius introduced himself while taking the hand and shaking it.

"Is anyone sitting here?" James asked pointing to the empty seat.

"No one, Gryffindor nor Slytherin, comes within a ten foot radius of me." Sirius answered before adding jokingly. "I don't know why. I showered this morning. Of course that's probably why the Slytherins aren't coming near me. They can't stand a CLEAN smell."

James took the seat.

"So, I guess this whole Gryffindor thing is fairly new to you, huh?" James guessed.

"A little." Sirius said. "But if you lot share my views on my family's views then it shouldn't be too hard."

"What are your views?" James asked.

"I think this whole, Muggleborns shouldn't be allowed to learn magic is a load of c--." Sirius said. "And the term 'mudblood' is rude and mean."

"Play any Quidditch?" James asked.

"A little." Sirius said. "I'm a pretty good beater. Especially when against my brother and cousins."

"What else do you do for fun?" James asked.

"Well, I love to prank. Especially my brother." Sirius said.

James grinned.

"You know, Sirius," James said making sure everyone heard him use Sirius' first name, "I think we're going to get along just fine. I'm a bit of a prankster myself. Ever since Hogwarts was founded, Potters have been pranksters. And our favorite targets have been Slytherins."

"I hope we get along just fine." Sirius said. "I have some pretty good ideas for when Regulus and Bella come to Hogwarts. And I'm certain my dear cousin would love to find out the true meaning of teamwork. It's something I've wanted to try for a long time."

"What do you know about the one that never seems to wash his hair?" James said. "I don't like the way he sneers at Gryffindors."

"Who? Snape? His mother's an old friend of the family. Her and my mother tried to make us best friends. I told him that when I become friends with him is the day he willingly washes his hair and it looks clean. We've been enemies ever since."

Once the Gryffindors saw James Potter, of one of the most respected Gryffindor families, become friends with Sirius Black, they started whispering.

"I can't believe Potter is making friends with Black." Kingsley said.

"Why not?" Melissa asked.

"Because Potters are known for being on the light and Blacks are known for being on the dark." Spica explained.

"From what I've heard," Lily said "Black's family's views on muggleborns is much like my sister's views on magic. If Black is dead set against their views, I think we should properly welcome him into Gryffindor."

"And I know JUST the way." A prefect said.

0000

In Transfiguration, Remus passed a note to James.

_Keep Black away from the common room for an hour after classes._

0000

"You know where the kitchens are?" James asked his new friend after classes as they walked to the kitchens.

"Last night I went wandering." Sirius said. "You know where they are?"

"My Dad told me." James said.

After the two met the house-elves, it was time to get back to the common room. However, Filch was on patrol

"What do we do?" Sirius asked as they hid from the caretaker behind a suit of armor.

"We use my cloak." James said pulling a silver cloak from his bag.

"I highly doubt…" Sirius started as he turned to face his new friend. When he saw what type of cloak James was talking about, he gapped. "That's a…"

"Shhh." James said. "Don't tell anyone yet."

He then wrapped the cloak around the two and they marched off towards the Fat Lady's portrait.

0000

"That was so exciting." Sirius said as the two laughed when they got to the safety of the portrait.

"I know. We'll have to do that again some time." James said.

"And maybe add a little something to the Slytherins' food." Sirius added. "James…I can't thank you enough."

"For what?" James asked.

"For giving me this chance." Sirius said. "I…I was so scared I wouldn't fit in. Now if the other Gryffindors could like me."

James smirked and turned to the Fat Lady.

"Leo." He said.

The portrait swung open.

"After you." James said.

Sirius stepped through the portrait followed by James.

"SURPRISE!"

Sirius jumped as he was greeted by the entire Gryffindor house (minus the Head Teacher). There was a sign that said WELCOME TO GRYFFINDOR FIRST YEARS

"Sorry we were a little…reluctant to get to know you." A seventh year said to Sirius. "We were just caught up in the shock. We weren't expecting another Black so soon after Andy left."

"Well, I think I'll be the last Black here for a good while." Sirius said. "But…why wasn't this done last night."

"This is more for you than us." Remus said "Kind of an apology for not waking you up last night to include you in the fun."

"You guys didn't have to do this." Sirius said.

"We wanted to." Lily said. "From what's been explained, my sister is much like your family. I can understand what you must be feeling."

"You know." The prefect who came up with this little party said. "I think we should do what Black suggested."

Everyone looked at him confused.

"Do this again next year for the first years." He explained. "But that night. I'm sure we can get the house-elves to pull it off."

"Stop talking Eustace." A fifth year girl, his girlfriend said. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

A seventh year waved his wand and music started playing.

"Where you in on this?" Sirius asked James.

"I was just told to keep you busy." James said as Peter, Remus, and John walked up to them

"I don't believe we've formally met." Remus said to Sirius. "I'm Remus Lupin."

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Jonathan Newton." John said. "But you can call me 'John'."

"Sirius Black." Sirius introduced himself.

For the first time in his life, Sirius felt like he was fitting in, having fun, and more importantly, being himself.

The End


	26. Our Daughter's a Witch

Peter and Hallie Conway

**Peter and Hallie Conway**

**In**

**Our Daughter's a Witch**

At the airport in London,

Hallie was waiting at the baggage claim for her husband. He was flying to England after finishing some business in America. Suddenly, she saw her husband running towards her. As she started to embrace him, he lifted her up and twirled her. As he set her down, he planted a long and luxurious kiss on her lips.

"I missed you so much." Peter told her.

"Me too." Hallie said before starting another kiss.

"I take it Anna's a school." Peter said as he grabbed his suitcase.

"Yes." Hallie said honestly not knowing how she was going to tell him.

"How come you never told me where you two decided?" her husband asked.

"It's…complicated." She said. "I needed to tell you face-to-face."

"I'm here now." Peter said.

"Not here." She said. "At home."

0000

At the house,

"Okay." Peter said. "What's this big secret? Or should we wait for Anna?"

"Anna's at a boarding school." Hallie told her husband.

"Really?" Peter asked looking around the empty house. "We have the house to ourselves?"

Hallie knew what her husband was thinking just by his tone of voice. However, she had know idea how he was going to take this next piece of information.

"You may want to sit down, Casanova." Hallie told her husband.

Peter Conway sat down with a confused look on his face.

"Anna and I were going through brochures one day looking at different schools." Hallie explained. "When someone knocked on the door. It was…I think it was a man. He was so tall. Anyways, he had a letter to give to Anna. It was an acceptance letter to a school. The strange thing was, we hadn't applied to anywhere yet."

"What school?" Peter asked.

"Hogwarts." Anna told her husband.

"Hogwarts?" Peter repeated trying to remember where he had heard that name before.

"Peter." Hallie added. "Our daughter's a witch."

Peter starred at his wife while going pale and his eyes widening. Immediately he remembered the name of the school. It was the school where his two best friends had gone.

"Is she enjoying herself?" Peter asked.

"From what I've heard." Hallie said handing her husband the letter she had received from her daughter a few days after the term began.

_Dear Mom and Dad (if there),_

_Thank you so much for letting me come to this school. It's GREAT! Apart from the fact I have no idea what people are talking about half the time. Well, that's what my friends are for._

_Since there are so many students, we had to be sorted into Houses. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. All my friends and I are in Gryffindor. Most of the Slytherins are jerks._

_I have five terrific friends. First, there's Austin Longbottom. He's a little shy, but fun to be around. Next, Matthew Diggory. He's not as shy as Austin, and more outgoing. He told me that he was amazed he was placed in the house he's in, because his Dad was in Hufflepuff and his Mom was in Ravenclaw. Then there is Sabrina Weasley. She's extremely outgoing and smart. Her mother is the Potions Mistress here and her father plays Quidditch. Quidditch is a sport played on broom. Lastly, there are Tara and Taran Potter. They just recently moved back here after spending six years in Italy. Tara is my best friend among the group. She's the person who explains everything to me. Taran is quiet, shy, smart, sweet, and pretty cute too. He's Tara's twin brother. Of course, you would never think that. They look nothing alike. Taran and Tara's grandfather is our Head of House and Transfiguration teacher. Also, Sabrina is their cousin._

_That covers my best friends. I also made some close friends. They are all older than the rest of us. Actually, this is their last year at Hogwarts. They are: Polaris Black, his cousin Vega Black, Adam Newton, Colin Lupin, Ariel Edwards, and her cousin, Megan Potter. Megan is also Taran and Tara's aunt. Colin and Megan are Head Boy and Girl as well. I'm just making friends in high places. That should come in handy. _

_I have to go now. Tara's going to teach me a little bit more about Quidditch._

_Love,_

_Anna_

"She seems to be enjoying it." Hallie told her husband.

0000

That June,

"Peter!" Hallie called as an owl dropped a letter on the table. She was getting use to this. "Anna wrote!"

Peter came running into the room and opened the letter.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Is it okay if my friends come over with me after school ends to spend the night so we can work on homework? This would give you a chance to meet them._

_Love,_

_Anna_

0000

On the last day of school,

"What platform?" Peter asked his wife.

"9 ¾." Hallie answered.

Peter gave her a what-did-you-say look.

"MOM! DAD!" a familiar voice called out.

Peter looked and smiled at his daughter who ran into his arms.

"There's my girl!" Peter said hugging his daughter. "Did you have fun?"

"More than you can imagine." Anna said. "My friends are going to spend the week with their families and they'll come over on Friday."

"Okay. Well, let's get you home."

"Where are your friends?" Hallie asked.

"They stayed behind." Anna said. "Taran and Tara's parents live in a nearby village. It gives the adults an excuse for a reunion."

0000

Friday,

KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it!" Anna called as she ran to the door and opened it. She smiled when she saw Matt and Cedric.

"Hi Matt." Anna said. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Matt said. "You remember my Dad?"

"Yes. Hello Mr. Diggory. Won't you come in?"

"Thank you Anna." Cedric said.

"Hello." Peter said coming up with his wife.

"Hello." Cedric said shaking Peter's hand "I'm Cedric Diggory."

"Nice to meet you." Peter said. "I'm Peter Conway, and this is my wife, Hallie."

"I guess this is where the party is." A voice said behind Cedric as the door remained opened.

"Hello Professor Longbottom." Anna said. "Hi Austin."

"Hi Anna." Austin said as Cedric made room for the two Longbottoms.

"And you no longer have to call me 'Professor' anymore." Neville said. "I won't be going back next year."

"Why not?" Anna whined.

"Because a better skilled professor with experience in both the field and teaching will be returning." Neville hinted before turning to the older Conways. "I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Peter and Hallie Conway." Peter introduced shaking Neville's hand.

"Looks like we're only missing the Potter's now." A familiar female voice said after a pop was heard behind Neville.

"Hermione?" Peter asked.

"Hello Peter." Hermione said as the two hugged.

"Hermione." Peter introduced. "This is my wife Hallie."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Hallie said as she shook Hermione's hand.

"Likewise." Hermione said.

"You know Professor Weasley, Dad?" Anna asked.

"She was my best friend when I lived in Bristol." Peter explained.

"Small world." Matt said.

"And it will get smaller." Hermione said. "Why don't we enter and close the door?"

After everyone sat down, there was a knock on the door.

"Now who can that be?" Hermione asked Neville sarcastically as Anna went to go answer the door.

"Taran! Tara!" Anna exclaimed "You made it! Oh. Hello Mr. Potter."

"Hello Anna." Harry said. "Are your parents here?"

"Yeah." Anna said letting them in. "Come on it. Everyone's in the living room."

The Potters entered the house. Upon eye contact, Peter stood up.

"Harry?" Peter asked.

"Hello Peter." Harry said unknowingly quoting Hermione as he shook Peter's hand. "It's great to see you again."

"Likewise." Peter said. "Harry. This is my wife, Hallie. Hal, this is Harry Potter. He was my best friend in Surrey."

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Harry." Hallie said shaking Harry's hand.

"Likewise." Harry said.

The End


	27. The Pillow Fight

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this. I had gotten sidetracked by my other stories. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but thank goodness my computer caught that virus. It forced me to go to some of my handwritten work and reminded me that I had some Memories I had promised. Now that my computer is back up and running, I'm forcing myself to get some of these written. Luckily, a few of these had been prewritten from way back when and during my virus crisis.

**The Golden Group**

**In **

**The Pillow Fight**

Harry Potter fell down hard on the stone floor of the Great Hall. Around him, he heard groans as the others who had been absorbed by the Darkness got up.

"Harry?" Hermione asked

"Is everyone okay?" Harry asked everyone

"I think so" Cedric said amidst the affirmative answers

Harry was confused as the sound of fairies had been included in the sea of answers. He looked around and saw fairies, centaurs, and other sections of the defense. He followed one fairy with his eyes as the small creature flew over to six still figures

"TARAN! TARA!" Harry exclaimed as he stood up and ran to the kids

His cries caught the attention of his wife and the magical parents of the six kids. The other parents ran to their child's (children in Harry and Ginny's case) sides where the fairy, Rosepetal, was trying to shake Taran awake.

Ginny checked her daughter's vital signs while Harry checked Taran's, Ron checked Sabrina's, Cedric checked Matt's, Neville checked Austin's, and Hermione checked Anna's while Cho was helping Cedric with their son.

They were alive, but they weren't waking up no matter how loud their parents were calling out to them.

0000

Three hours later,

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Cedric, Cho, and Neville were outside the Hospital Wing pacing the corridor as Pomfrey had kicked them out as she tended to their children.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal the nurse

"Well?" the seven parents asked

"They are magically exhausted. "Especially Taran" Pomfrey explained allowing the parents to go running to their children's sides.

Poor Anna was the only one without her parents being muggleborn though Peter and Hallie were contacted and would be arriving at the school later.

"How long will they be out?" Ron asked

"Only time will tell Mr. Weasley."

0000

A few hours later,

Ginny couldn't stand the extra few hours of silence and she started pacing. Pomfrey had given them instructions to call when the kids woke up as she worked in her office.

"Why won't they wake?" she asked worriedly

"They're exhausted" Cedric reminded her. "magically, physically, AND mentally"

"Especially Taran" Harry said

"Can you blame the kid?" Neville asked "Between being the 400th heir and the fact that no doubt Iago bragged about what he did to us…I'd want to make sure that git was dead too"

"I hear that" Harry said knowing the feeling all too well

"Like father, like son" Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked giving his sister-in-law a glare.

"Harry? What month is it?" she asked

"June. Why?" Harry asked

"When were our most DANGEROUS adventures?" she challenged

"June" Ron answered "But what does that have to do with anything?"

Harry, having a feeling where this conversation was going, got up and went to an empty bed.

"Taran has suicidal June adventures and his friends tag along for the ride JUST like Harry!" Hermione exclaimed

Everyone, but Harry and the unconscious kids, laughed

The next thing she knew, a pillow smacked her in the face causing the laughter to stop in shock.

"You know I couldn't help those!" Harry defended his June adventures as he grabbed the other pillow from the empty bed

"Really?" Hermione asked picking up the thrown pillow and walked up to Harry while asking, "So it was vital we went down the trap door to stop Voldemort from getting that stone when Dumbledore had it under control?"

She then whacked Harry.

Before Harry could recover, Ron whacked his best friend

"What was THAT for?" Harry asked his wife's brother

"For trying to exclude us all those time" Ron said

Then, Neville grabbed a pillow and whacked Hermione to everyone's shock

"That was for the body bind back in our first year" Neville said

Hermione whacked him back

"I said I was sorry!"

Before anyone knew it, all seven adults were in a full scale pillow fight. Now that the war against Voldemort's son was over, they could have fun again"

"I haven't done this in ages!" Cho laughed as she whacked her husband

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Pomfrey screamed

.

All activity provided by the adults ceased as the nurse came in.

"These children need their rest!" Pomfrey lectured the parents of the children as feathers came floating down through the air.

"Hermione started it!" Harry said pointing an accusing finger at his friend while holding a flaten pillow.

"Oh. So it's now MY fault your son has started suicidal missions in June like his father?" Hermione asked

The End


	28. The Bad News

Ginny

In

The Bad News

Ginny Potter was pacing Dumbledore's office. She had just gotten a message patronus from her husband telling her that the kids had gone to the ministry to fight Iago and that he was going to go help.

Ever since Harry made that promise not to fight to their son, she had a really bad feeling about this war.

"Everything is going to be alright" McGonagall assured the mother

Suddenly, Ginny felt her heart clinch.

Something had happened to a member of her family

"Something's wrong!" she exclaimed before running to the fireplace only to be stopped by her mother-in-law and her mother-in-law's mother-in-law. "I have to help!"

"Ginny. I'm worried too." Lily explained. "But the best thing you can do for Harry, Tara, and Taran is to stay at Hogwarts"

"It's bad enough his father, godfather, sister, and kids are in harm's way" Liz added. "He doesn't need his wife added to that list

A few minutes later,

The floo activated and everyone in the room waited for the fighters to return

Sirius, James, Frank, Amos, and Arthur came in ushering the highly upset Anna, Tara, Austin, Matt, and Sabrina. Then came Dumbledore, Hermione, and Remus all looking crestfallen.

"Do we want to know?" Ron asked nervously

"Oh Ron" Hermione sobbed as she walked over to her husband and hugged him

Just before Ginny could ask where her husband and son were, the floo activated again and Harry came out holding their unconscious son.

"Taran!" Ginny exclaimed as Harry laid the boy on the ground. "Don't put him there Harry! Get him to the hospital wing!"

"It's too late" Harry said locking eyes with his wife.

The breaking sound in his voice plus the now dull olive shade his usually bright green eyes were told Ginny that her husband wasn't joking

Ginny looked between her husband and the dead body of her son.

It couldn't be happening. Her baby boy? Dead?

Ginny then turned and ran out of the room sobbing

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed but unable to go after her due to his own wife sobbing into his chest.

Luckily, Harry had a feeling she would do that which was why he had laid Taran down.

Harry chased after his wife and caught up with her in the courtyard.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed as he caught her by the wrist and pulled her into an embrace

"How did this happen!" she demanded, almost as if blaming Harry.

"Iago shot the killing curse at Anna because she's a muggleborn" Harry explained knowing his wife too well to know that she really didn't blame him "Before I realized what he was doing, Taran pushed her out of the way and took the curse for himself. Why did he have to take after me?"

"It's not your fault" Ginny said, tears still falling. "It's Riddle's."

"I should have been in my office" Harry argued

"You didn't know" Ginny pointed out. "None of us did. But why Taran?"

"I don't know" Harry told her "But Iago WON'T get away with this"

Ginny tightened her grip on her husband as her husband's tone had changed to one that had been heard once: back when Voldemort was alive.

"Just don't do anything rash" Ginny informed her husband. "We still have Tara"

As if reminding her husband reminded herself, Ginny suddenly felt her heart clinch a third time.

Tara

This would be the first time Tara had been away from her brother for a long period of time.

"I won't let ANYTHING happen to our daughter" Harry vowed looking into his wife's eyes with his dull green ones.

Ginny knew he was serious because, despite the dull olive color, there was a fire of determination and hatred for the murderer of his son.

"And I'll help you protect her" Ginny swore "Speaking of which, we should probably go to her. She's going to need us now more than ever"

Harry nodded and they went back to the Headmaster's office

Sure enough,

The only child left in the room was Tara who was at her brother's side as Harry had been basically hogging him since he fell.

"Tara" Lily tried to pry her granddaughter from her grandson's body. "You need to go to the hospital wing with the others. Pomfrey will give you some Dreamless Sleep Potion"

"NO!" Tara sobbed gripping her brother not wanting to leave him

Lily turned to the parents and sighed as if telling them it's their turn to try

"Tara…" Ginny said walking up and kneeling next to her daughter "Your grandmother is right. You need some rest. You fought hard today."

"But not enough!" Tara cried "Taran was KILLED!"

Ginny pried her daughter's hands from her son's robes and then pulled Tara into a hug.

As Ginny felt Tara's tears seep through her robes, the mother vowed not to let her son's death get to her…for her daughter's sake.

Besides, knowing Harry, his want of vengeance would be enough for the both of them.

But that didn't mean that Ginny couldn't put Iago's face on a few pillows and blast them into kingdom come. And should Iago EVER come face-to-face with Ginny Molly Weasley-Potter…

He was going to WISH he was facing Harry Potter.

The End


	29. The First Kiss

**Anna, Matt, Sabrina, Austin, and Taran**

**In**

**The First Kiss**

"I bet this had been killing you." Anna teased Matt as they walked to the room where they were brewing the potion with Austin. "Keeping a secret from Tara."

"Yes. But she's so worried about OWLs and her Dad she hardly notices." Matt said.

"Why didn't we tell Tara again?" Austin asked.

"So not to get her hopes up." Matt said standing in front of the door where the potion was stored. "I heard of a time when it didn't work. I don't see any reason why it shouldn't work this time though."

"Ready guys?" Sabrina asked as she met up with them.

"Do you have it?" Anna asked.

Sabrina held out a vial of a red liquid.

"Let's do this." Matt said opening the door to reveal a bunch of sinks and some stalls.

There was also a cauldron in the middle of the bathroom door.

"I still can't believe we weren't caught so far" Anna said

"It's because nobody uses this bathroom." Sabrina said "Luckily, Myrtle's agreed to keep out of this"

"How DID you manage?" Austin asked

"Simple" Sabrina said with a smirk that would have made her uncles Fred and George proud. "I told her the truth. That we were bringing Uncle Harry's son back. But there was a risk of it not working so we didn't want to get Uncle Harry's hopes up."

"Well…this is it" Matt said looking at the potion "Who should do the final bit?"

"Not me" Austin said knowing that he was out of the running. "Our choices are the first best friend, the cousin, and the girl he sacrificed himself for"

"Can't we all do it at once?" Anna asked.

"I have a better idea" Matt said "Austin. The spoons"

Austin handed over the measuring spoons.

"Sabrina. You participated already by grabbing the blood. Is that okay?" Matt asked

Sabrina nodded having a sense of what her friend was doing as she handed Austin the vial.

"Austin. Pour the blood into the half-tablespoon and be careful not to drop ANY" Matt said

(A/N: I know there's no such spoon but it was the best thing I could come up with)

Austin obeyed his friend and was being EXTREMELY careful while praying for two things: that this will work and that he didn't inherit his father's clumsiness.

Luckily, Fate was with Austin and he did it flawlessly.

"Anna" Matt said offering the spoon of dragon blood while holding it over the cauldron.

Anna took it and looked over her friends. Smiling, they nodded the go-ahead, all eager to see their friend (and in Sabrina's case, cousin) again.

Sabrina then motioned for them to take a few steps backs because the stories mentioned an explosion.

Anna twisted her wrist and allowed the blood to fall into the potion. Matt then pulled her away from the cauldron

KABOOM!

The students ducked as the potion exploded. They coughed as smoke filled the room and Austin ran to the door and opened it letting the smoke out into the hall clearing the bathroom.

The four gasped as a familiar body, though it had aged a tad bit, but not by much, laid on the floor motionless.

"Taran?" Sabrina asked the still form of her cousin

Taran then groaned and pushed himself to a sitting position and held his head as if suffering from a headache. Austin closed the door for a bit of privacy and to stall anyone a bit should the explosion have been heard in the Great Hall where the feast was going on.

Smiles formed on everyone's faces as Taran pulled himself to a standing position and looked around, CLEARLY confused as one moment he was in the ministry and the next he was what appeared to be a bathroom. And from the lack of urinals, the girls' bathroom.

"TARAN!" Anna exclaimed as she ran to him to embrace him

Taran turned to him and a flash of relief came to his eyes. However, that quickly vanished as the impact knocked both himself AND Anna into one of the stalls.

The next thing Taran knew, her lips had smashed into his creating a VERY passionate kiss with the laughter of his friends and cousin in the background.

Nobody heard the door open and Hermione and Harry came in having heard the explosion

"And I thought yours was in a weird location" Austin laughed as he recalled Matt's first kiss being in the hospital supply cupboard

"He has me beat" Matt said laughing. "That'll be something to tell the kids. First kiss was in the girls' bathroom"


	30. Brought Back

A/N: I'd like to thank Were 2 Lazy 2 Sign In for suggesting this.

**James and Lily **

**In**

**Brought Back**

Lily was standing in the doorway from the kitchen to the living room watching her husband of two years exactly now playing with their 15 month old son.

"Okay" Lily reluctantly said. "Time to get Precious to bed"

"But Lily. It's ONLY eight p.m. I'm not sleepy" James teased

"I was talking about the baby" she said.

"So I'm not precious?"

"Do you REALLY want me to answer that?" she asked

"Not really" James admitted knowing her tone.

"Besides, the sooner Harry gets to bed, the sooner WE can have a nice quiet anniversary meal" she said.

As they were currently in hiding there was no way they would be able to go out.

"Okay Harry. Bed time" James said adjusting his son on his lap so they were face to face

The baby reached up and grabbed the glasses off his father's face and tried to put them in his mouth.

"No Harry. Glasses are for looking through. Not for eating" James said as he took them back and placed them back on his face.

However, like his father, Harry was having a bit of trouble listening to authority figures and slipped the glasses back off his father's face much to Lily's amusement.

This time, Harry seemed to understand James' description of what glasses do and tried them on himself.

"You are so going to get Minnie to retire the INSTANT you step into Hogwarts" James laughed

Suddenly, there was a noise from outside and the wards flickered.

"James. I thought the Fidelious Charm keeps people OFF the premises" Lily said as James took his glasses back and then stood up with his son in his arms.

The smiles that had been on the three Potters' faces had vanished. Even Harry was looking scared.

Harry gripped his father's neck tightly as he felt an evil vibe.

James felt it too and instantly realized what had happened.

The spy HADN'T been Remus. It had been Peter.

Instantly, James' instincts took over and he basically shoved his son into his wife's arms

"Lily!" James instructed. "Take Harry and go! It's HIM! Run! I'll hold him off!"

It was obvious that Lily wanted to argue but two things made her obey her husband: the seriousness in his eyes and the reason why Voldemort was there.

She ran to the nursery and locked the door as she heard the front door slam open. Lily held her son tightly and then felt the shockwave of the blast of the dreaded curse as green light shown through the cracks of the door.

For a brief moment, Lily felt her heart stop.

Her husband was dead.

She placed Harry down in the crib and the baby stuck his thumb in his mouth, confused green eyes shining up at her wondering what was going on.

Lily KNEW they had to get out of there, but there was no way. The only way would be a portkey and right now, that was impossible as there was no way she'd concentrate. She had lost the love of her life.

Suddenly, a white light lit up the keyhole and the door swung open. She turned around gripping the edge of the crib and saw him

The murderer of her parents, aunts, uncles, cousins, in-laws, and her husband.

Lord Voldemort.

Well, if he wanted her son, he'd have to go through her.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" she begged, the desperation of the situation sinking in fast

"Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside"

"Please no. Take me instead" she begged

"This is my last warning"

"No" she said hoping that there might be some form of magic that would protect her son.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort chanted.

Green light filled her vision and all went blank

0000

When Lily woke up, James was standing over her, without his glasses.

"James?" she asked "You're alive?"

"No Lily" he told her. "We're dead"

"The baby?" she asked

"Harry survived" James said helping her up and led her to a pool of water "When I woke up here, I was greeted by my parents. I'll reunite you with them and then explain more later, but they showed me this pool. Last I peeked in, Sirius was handing Harry and his motorbike over to Hagrid and was going to search for Peter to avenge us."

"HAGRID HAS MY BABY!" Lily exclaimed

"Calm down Lily. Hagrid won't hurt Harry. Besides, Dumbledore sent Hagrid to see if there were any survivors and then to bring them to him" James said "Just think about Harry."

Lily did and looked in the pool

_Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing in front of a house in the dead of night as Hagrid was getting off a motorcycle._

"_Hagrid, at last." Dumbledore said relieved. "And where did you get that motorcycle"_

"_Borrowed it from Sirius Black" Hagrid explained "He lent it to me. I've got him sir." _

"_No problems, were there?"_

"_No, sir. House was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol" the giant said_

_As he was talking, Hagrid showed the two a bundle of blankets_

"And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal" Lily whispered as she gasped at the sight of the cut on her sleeping baby's forehead

"_Is that where?" McGonagall asked_

"_Yes. He'll have that scar forever" Dumbledore confirmed_

"_Can't you do something about it?" she asked_

"_Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well, give him here Hagrid. We'd best get this over with" _

_Hagrid handed the baby over_

"_Could I say good-bye to him, sir?" Hagrid asked before giving the baby a kiss, like how an uncle would give a nephew._

Lily and James couldn't help but to smile at Hagrid started sobbing

"_Shhh. You'll wake up the muggles" McGonagall shushed_

"_Sorry" Hagrid sobbed as he blew his nose. "But I can't stand it. Lily and James dead an' poor little Harry off ter live with muggles" _

"Muggles?" James asked turning to his equally confused wife "Do you have any family left?"

"Just my sister, her husband and her son…ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! DON'T YOU **DARE **LEAVE MY BABY WITH PETUNIA!" Lily yelled as McGonagall said her temporary goodbye to the baby and Dumbledore walked up to the front door and placed the bundle on the doorstep

Lily's worst fear was realized when she saw the name on the letter Dumbledore put on the blankets

_Dursley_

0000

Almost 14 years later,

Lily had spent most of the time by the vision pool and right now she was NOT a happy camper. Of course, when you see your son witness the rebirth of your murderer, who WOULD be happy?

"Lily. Calm down" James told her a few weeks later after using Priori Incantatum to help their son and temporarily go back to the real world by jumping into the pool at the right time.

"How can I calm down?" Lily asked. "My baby just witnessed a MURDER! And nobody's believing him!"

"It's going to be okay. Harry's suffered worst"

"Don't remind me" Lily said recalling the basilisk incident.

Suddenly, James winced

"James?" Lily asked before feeling a sharp pain in her chest. "OW! W-What's happening?"

"Lily…something's happening" James said. "I…I can't remember anything from these past few years"

"Me neither" she said freaking out

Suddenly, there was a purple light. The two Potters covered their eyes but the light filled their vision and they blanked out.

0000

When James came around, he was face down on a hard floor and his glasses were back on and the last thing he remembered was his duel with Voldemort that ended in the killing curse.

"Padfoot. Do you realize what you just did?" a familiar voice gasped

James turned his head and allowed his vision to come into focus. The first thing he saw were two pairs of feet. Realizing he wasn't alone, he traveled up the bodies and saw the two stunned faces of what appeared to be Remus and Sirius after an aging potion mishaps.

Before James could say anything, Lily came around bringing James back to reality.

Lily!" James said as he went to his wife completely forgetting his friends.

"James? You're alive?" Lily asked as the last thing she remembered was trying to save Harry

"Looks like it."

"Where are we? Wait a minute. HARRY! WHERE'S HARRY?" she said while grabbing her husband's shoulders and shaking him.

THUD

James and Lily turned to the doorway where Remus was still standing and starring. Sirius, however, had fainted

"P-Prongs?" Remus finally managed to say.

"Moony? You're alive?"

"But. You. Voldemort. Killed." Remus was having a hard time believing what he was seeing.

"What's with Sirius?" Lily asked.

"E-Enervate." Remus said pointing his wand at Sirius.

Sirius stirred.

"What a dream. Hey Moony. I just dreamed I brought Prongs and Lily back to life. Isn't that weird?" Sirius said before seeing Lily and James.

"Sirius. Quit it with doing the impossible." Remus told his friend.

"And if you faint without telling us what in Merlin's name is going on, I swear I'll hex you to where you look like Snape." Lily threatened.

"LILY" Sirius gave her a huge hug to welcome her back. The threat was common between her and the Marauders.

"Hey! She's MY wife. And also, I'M your best friend. What are we going to do with him Moony?" James said.

"PRONGS!" Sirius mimicked his own action however, had a tighter hug.

"Padfoot. Can't. Breath."

Lily grinned at the reunion of the two best friends. She and Remus had a short and sweet reunion while James was trying to get some air. Just then, Remus paled.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked

"Excuse me." Remus said as he ran to the book and tore out the recipe for the potion and threw it in the fire.

"What was that for Moony?" Sirius asked after he let go of James.

"We don't want any death eaters to get a hold of that recipe. If anyone found out how it was done... I don't want to think of the possibilities."

"Good point." Sirius said. "It's bad enough Voldemort's back."


	31. Married Life

A/N: I would like to than IheartHP95 for this suggestion and just to let everyone know, this is as far ahead in this series as I'm going to go though I MAY do the wedding.

_**WARNING: I'll warn you when the time comes, but there is a bit of T-rated, maybe can be considered M-rated, material. I'll let you know when it starts and ends. **_

**Taran, Ron, and Harry **

**In**

**Married Life**.

Taran, Sabrina, and Anna were back in England on the 12th of June getting ready for Taran and Anna's wedding. Naturally, the boys were having a bit of a bachelor's party while the women were having a bachelorette party.

Taran was REALLY enjoying himself as he watched the Marauders, his Uncles Colin, Fred, and George, Matt, and Austin drunkenly talk about past pranks while the others laughed at the effects

Then, Taran noticed his half-drunk uncle nudge his father and whisper something. Taran gulped a bit when he noticed Harry and Ron excuse themselves from their conversation with Cedric and Neville (both two-third's drunk) and move over to Taran

"Taran. Can Ron and I have a word with you in private" Harry said

Taran nodded and the three moved from the Hogshead to just walking along the moonlit streets of Hogsmeade

"Nervous about tomorrow?" Harry asked his son

"A bit" Taran admitted

"How drunk are you?" Ron asked

"Not very if even" Taran said. "My powers allow me to have a high tolerance for alcohol… unlike Matt and Austin. Last time I saw them drunk was during my 13th birthday party. Remember?"

"How can I forget?" Harry asked "You brought back my grandparents and my old Headmaster…what were you boys doing drinking that day anyways?"

"Uncles Fred and George sent both parties a few six-packs of their new butterbeer." Taran said

"Ginny's going to KILL them!" Ron laughed

"What's this about anyways you two?" Taran asked

"Don't you remember?" Ron asked "I told you last Christmas that Harry and I were going to have to talk to you about married life. Wouldn't be worth it with the Marauders as they're drunker than Winky ever was"

"Though that would make for an interesting conversation" Harry mused

"I thought you two were JOKING about that!" Taran stated in horror

"Oh. Don't worry Taran" Harry said. "If I know you, the talk your worried about, I gave you YEARS ago"

The three men sat on a bench outside of the Shrieking Shack

"Do you have any questions?" Ron asked his nephew

"Were you two nervous on your wedding days?" Taran asked after a moment

"Oh yeah" the father and uncle chorused

"Your father was a nervous wreck." Ron told Taran "I forgot how many times he yelled at me"

"You were the one correcting me and giving me a hard time" Harry defended before turning to Taran. "Just remember that you're NOT in charge of the ring this time"

"Your father was doing a quick checklist to make sure he had everything. He was on the, I think, 50th go-round and I had a bit of fun by asking if he had the ring. He spent a good five minutes looking for the ring that was in my pocket" Ron explained seeing the confused look on Taran's face.

"Once Ron reminded me that it was his job to hold the ring and he verified that he had it, he went on a bit of a rant about worrying about his cue because he had seen your aunt's dress and was scared he'd freeze. Then that got me worried because I was scared I'd miss MY cues because I had a decent idea of how beautiful your mother would look"

"How did you handle it?" Taran asked since that was part of what was worrying him

"Your uncle here knocked some sense into me by asking me if I loved your mother" Harry said

"And as long as you two love each other, there's nothing to worry about" Ron added "Of course, I think part of what your father was worrying about was during the rehearsal, a BUNCH of pranks were pulled. Another part that had your father worried was that one section in the ceremony where people asked for anyone who doesn't approve. Since it was only those that knew of their love that were there, he really had nothing to worry about"

"And neither do you" Harry said. "Of course, your uncle here was scared to death your aunt would change her mind at the last possible moment"

"How did you talk him into going through with it?" Taran asked his father

"I threatened that since Hermione wanted to get married that day, she would marry someone and if Ron didn't get his arse out there, I'd get Malfoy to take his place" Harry said with a smile to show that he was just kidding

"You did not" Ron said leaning over and whacking his brother-in-law before turning to Taran "He refused to shoot me and he was acting as if he was going to let a troll loose"

Taran chuckled at the joke

"Besides," Ron added with a smirk at Harry "I don't think Malfoy would have wanted to marry a muggleborn"

"Anymore questions?" Harry asked his son

"Is there anything I need to know about being a good husband?" Taran asked. "Not father. I'll ask that when it's time for that"

"Thank you." Harry said not really wanting to be reminded he was old enough to be a grandfather now.

"Make sure she knows that she is your world" Ron pointed out

"And if she gets mad, make sure you either give her space, or you're prepared to get hurt or hexed if not both" Harry said. "You have to be EXTREMELY careful because you're marrying a redheaded witch. Those are the most dangerous"

"I hear that" Ron and Taran chorused as they recalled seeing Molly, Lily, Liz, Ginny, Tara, Sabrina, and Anna angry. Luckily, not all at once.

"One last bit of advice though." Harry stated. "Taran. Starting tomorrow, you will NEVER be right again. Your wife will ALWAYS be right. Even when she is wrong, she is right"

Taran turned to Ron to see if it was just his mother who was like that. However, Ron was nodding in agreement.

"It's doubly so when she gets pregnant." Ron added

"However," Harry put in realizing that if he wasn't careful, the wedding would be canceled. "I've seen the way you and Anna interact with each other. As long as you two know how to compromise, you'll be fine. The Honeymoon stage doesn't last forever and life WILL catch up with you. But you two just stick together, don't let jealousy or anything else blind you to the truth, and you two will be as happily married as your mother and myself. And both sets of your grandparents AND your great-grandparents."

"Anything else?" Ron asked

The way Taran shifted in his seat indicated that he did, but he wasn't vocalizing it. Ron and Harry exchanged a glance wondering what was wrong. This was typical behavior if Taran was around strangers or too many people for too long, but Ron and Harry were two people he was comfortable with. ESPECIALLY Harry.

"Taran?" Harry asked

"Well…" Taran said nervously. "Just…I'm not sure if Uncle Ron wants to hear your answer"

"Go on" Ron said cluelessly as Harry got the gist.

"Dad? What was…YOUR first night like?" Taran said indicating he was a bit nervous about tomorrow night

"Taran…you DO know that if neither you nor Anna are comfortable, you don't HAVE to…um… consummate the marriage right off, right?" Harry asked

"Did you and Mum?" Taran asked

"Well…we did" Harry said as nervous as his son while stealing a few glances at Ron

"Any tips?" Taran asked

"I taught you everything you needed to know about safety before you went to America" Harry told his son grateful he didn't need to go into too much detail "Don't worry. It's a natural occurance and all you have to do is let nature take its course. Right Ron?"

"Right. Oh. And just to warn you, you MIGHT want to warn Anna" Ron said

"Warn her of what?" Taran asked

"You have Weasley blood and Weasleys are a passionate bunch. There's a reason you have six uncles on your mother's side alone" Ron said

"I'll vouch for that" Harry said recalling how passionate Ginny was whenever they were in the mood. "And…well…I honestly don't know how I am. You'd have to ask your mother."

"How can you NOT know?" Ron asked

"I tend to blank out in the heat of the moment" Harry admitted before turning to Taran. "Which means chances are you will too"

"Then I guess that just about covers it" Taran said. "Thanks Dad. Uncle Ron"

"Well, we better get to the party" Ron said.

"You two go ahead" Taran said worried about one more thing, but knowing that his father couldn't help.

Once the father and uncle were gone, Taran walked up to his parents house. Waving at the rosebush outside his childhood window, he saw his old friend Rosepetal wave back.

Taran opened the door and entered the house

"Taran?"

Taran turned and smiled at his mother who was reading a book in the living room

"I thought you were at your bachelor party" Ginny said "PLEASE don't tell me your father's drunk"

"Actually, next to me, Dad's the most sober person at the party" Taran said. "Just…I had a talk with Dad and Uncle Ron about married life"

"Oh Merlin" Ginny groaned setting her book aside. "What did they tell you?"

"They just told me some stories about their wedding days and how they were both nervous and that I will never be right again, but as long as Anna and I know how to compromise, we'll be okay" Taran said

Ginny looked impressed. Seemed that husband and brother of hers know how to dish out good advice when needed too.

"There was one more thing I was worried about, but after asking Dad, I found he really couldn't help, so I thought you could"

"I don't see how" Ginny said sensing that this was a guy thing.

"I'm a bit worried about tomorrow NIGHT" Taran admitted. "Dad said I don't have to if I don't want to but I think I want to. Dad also said that he taught me everything I needed to know about safety before I left for America, but… what if…I don't know how to word this"

"What if you're not good enough in bed for Anna?" Ginny guessed trying so hard not to laugh.

"Uncle Ron said I should warn Anna because I have Weasley blood and there's a reason why you have six brothers. But…what if I'm NOT passionate enough. Dad said that he blanks out in the heat of the moment, so he couldn't really help me out there. Mum! It's not funny!"

Ginny had started giggling at Taran's declaration that he was scared that he wouldn't be passionate enough.

"I'm sorry Love" Ginny apologized. "Just…there is no way the son of Harry and Ginny Potter is anything BUT passionate. I know your father blanks out. Heck, I can point out WHEN he does it."

"I can't believe I'm listening" Taran muttered to himself before motioning for his mother to give a BIT more detail

"You REALLY want to hear?" Ginny asked

"Might as well. Know what I'm getting into" Taran said knowing he was going to need a few drinks after this

**This is where the warning from earlier starts. If you don't want to read, then skip to the next bold section**

"Well, whenever your father and I…you know…we start off doing the needed protection charms and take the potions. Then we, basically snog and my Weasley/Prewett blood kicks in and I'm on top. Then about when it gets REALLY warm, you'll understand when you go through it your first time, that's when your father blanks out. We basically flip over and he makes any Weasley look tame."

"So Dad's passionate?" Taran asked

"Oh yeah" Ginny said blushing a bit. "In fact, I remember the night you and your sister were conceived. It had to have been that night because it the was the first and only time in a period of 4 months that I slept with your father. It was a November day and I was visiting your father at the school. I had volunteered to help your father teach the dueling course and it got late. By the time it was time for me to head home, it was snowing hard. Your father suggested using the passage from the Defense classroom, but…well… I was missing your father at home so I suggested I spend the night. I think it was the two months apart, but that night…I've found that your father is at his most passionate whenever there are long periods of time between…sessions."

"Kind of like absence makes the heart grow fonder?" Taran asked

Ginny nodded

"If you are ANYTHING like your father when it comes to stuff like that, Anna is in for quite the treat" Ginny said.

"Thanks Mum" Taran said hugging her. "I've got to get back to the party

"Okay Love. Have fun. And tell your father not to get TOO drunk" Ginny said

"Don't you mean 'not to get DRUNK'?" Taran asked at the door

"Drunk Potters in bed are fun" Ginny told her son indicating what she had planned for his father tonight

"Ugh!" Taran said making a face as he realized that his parents STILL did that sort of thing.

**Okay. The worst is over and the rest is safe**

0000

When Taran got back to the party, Ron and Harry were laughing about something.

"Hey guys" Taran greeted

"Hey Taran" Ron asked

"Where'd you run off too?" Harry asked

"I wanted to talk with Mum about something" Taran said. "Since you blank out apparently, I wanted to know if there was a risk that I might not take from the Weasley side of the family."

"Well?" Ron asked taking a swig of the stronger butterbeer

"Apparently Dad's quite the animal" Taran said with a smirk

The Butterbeer came RIGHT back out of Ron much to Harry and Taran's amusment.

"Mum also said not to get too drunk, but she doesn't mind if you get a LITTLE drunk" Taran whispered to his father. "By the way, I think I'm going to sleep over at Matt's tonight"

Harry laughed.

"Taran. I DON'T think that's what your mother was talking about." Harry said

"Mum Said that 'A drunk Potter in bed is fun'" Taran quoted

"That's because the LAST time your father came home to your mother drunk," Ron explained "Your father…"

"Made an absolute fool of himself by doing things that a certain brother-in-law swore he would never repeat what Ginny told him and her sister-in-law" Harry finished with a glare at Ron

"C'mon Dad." Taran pried

"Absolutely not" Harry said getting up to get away from his son's inquiries.

"Remember the stories?" Ron asked his nephew once Harry had gone to the bathroom "How your Dad defeated You-know-who and all that jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember how in the stories your Dad was raised muggle?"

"Yeah" Taran said starting to have a decent idea of why his father was embarrassed

"And you know of your father's love for flying?"

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a sheet would it?" Taran asked as he recalled a muggle comic book hero that Anna had shown him when she was teasing him about his powers.

All Ron had to do was nod to get Taran laughing and to forget the traumatic discussion his mother just had with.

"I think Hermione MIGHT have a picture that your mother took and gave to her to keep safe from Harry" Ron added after checking to see if Harry was anywhere near "But Ginny NEVER lets Harry live that down"

"I bet" Taran said "And don't worry Uncle Ron. I won't tell Dad you told me"

The End


	32. Nicholas Flammel

**Harry Potter**

**In**

**Nicolas Flamel**

Harry and Ginny, pretending to be Professor Harold Peeler and his girlfriend Ginerva Westley, were grading papers.

"You would think that with a werewolf in the school, kids would be more incline to know more about them" Harry muttered as he graded a fourth year's essay on said creature.

"But don't you remember Harry?" Ginny asked. "Remus' condition wasn't known until 1994 when our potions instructor blabbed. This is 1977, almost 1978"

"True." Harry said

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" Harry said after he and Ginny reverted back to their disguises.

The door opened to reveal Professor Dumbledore

"Ah. There you two are." Dumbledore said opening the door wider to reveal a man who looked AMAZINGLY older than Dumbledore

Harry then felt Ginny nudge him after a few seconds and he looked at his desk to see that she had written a note

_I didn't think it was possible for anyone to look older than Dumbledore._

It took all of Harry's strength not to laugh.

"Hello Sir. How might we be of service?" Harry asked wondering who this man was

"I just came to introduce you two to an old trusted friend of mine." Dumbledore said. "Professor. Miss. Westley. Might I present to you Mr. Nicolas Flamel"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sir." Ginny said

"The pleasure is all mine." Flamel said.

"Flamel?" Harry asked trying to place that name. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"You're first year?" Ginny hinted

"You weren't there" Harry argued

"My brother told me. After all, you won your first and only chess game that time" Ginny teased while holding up her hand at the older men to silence them so that Harry could figure it out for himself

Harry stuck his tongue out at her before realization hit.

"That's right!" Harry realized. "The Philosopher's stone!"

"That is correct" Flamel confirmed

"I guess that thing IS still around" Harry mused to Ginny

"Pardon?" Flamel said

"Our defense professors are time travelers" Dumbledore explained "However, they are quite tight-lipped about when in the time-stream they are from"

"Ah. So you two have seen progress as well, just backwards"

"That's one way of putting it" Ginny mused

"but it's probably nothing like what you've been through Mr. Flamel." Harry added. "Over…six hundred years if I'm right"

"Six hundred and fifty-one" Flamel confirmed

"Impressive." Ginny mused. "What gave you the idea of the Philosopher's stone?"

"Well, the original concept was that there was a bit of a competition on if it was possible to turn any medal into gold. A few friends of mine had gone to Greece and heard about the Midas touch and we wondered if it was possible."

"And the Elixir of Life?" Harry asked recalling the hassle the stone caused back in his first year

"Merely a side-effect" Flamel explained "There are days when I regret it, but I must admit that seeing how much the world has changed over the years has really opened my eyes. Though it does take myself and my wife some time to get used to the changes in society"

"I'll bet" Harry said

"In fact," Flamel laughed. "You should have seen Perenelle during the whole Women's Rights movement. She still says that was her favorite time period"

"Your wife is my kind of woman" Ginny laughed

"You two would get along great" Flamel told Ginny

The End


	33. The Heir of Slytherin

_**WARNING: More high rated material. Mainly mention of rape and incest, but that's the worst it gets**_

(but we ARE talking Voldemort here)

**Iago Riddle**

**In **

**Heir of Slytherin**

16 year old Iago Riddle was reading the story of the Deathly Hallows. He was the top student at Durmstrang and was also the most feared. No shock there as he found joy in torture. A trait he had unknowingly inherited from his father.

Suddenly, he saw a cloaked figure in a mask running and looking exhausted.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my mother's land?" Iago demanded pointing a wand at the person.

The person whipped off his mask to reveal an elderly blond man with almost white hair, though his hair WAS receding.

"it can't be" he gasped "Who are you boy?"

"Iago Riddle" Iago declared. "My mother was the Elaine Riddle, daughter of Tom Riddle"

"And your father?" the man asked

"Some Dark Lord who took advantage of my mother" Iago said

"You are the son of my late master, Lord Voldemort" the man said

"Voldemort? Wasn't he once defeated by a mere baby, returned, and then was defeated again by the same child almost 15 years later?" Iago asked "The man who killed my grandfather, Tom Riddle, after he fathered my mother before he was able to marry my grandmother who fled here to Albania from Britain?"

"The same. The Heir of Slytherin" the man said before dropping down dead as he had ran under an anti-apparation ward for a few days straight.

"The Heir of Slytherin?" Iago asked quietly as the title caught his attention. He never did care much for Lord Voldemort. Especially after what he had done to his grandparents and mother. And not to mention being beaten by a CHILD.

"I just may be worthy of being the Master of Death after all" Iago said as he left to do some more research.

Iago went back to the house to floo to Durmstrang to get some information on this Slytherin character.

No sooner had he left, two figures apparated onto the premises. It was a man with messy black hair and bright green eyes hidden by glasses and a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. The other was a woman with red hair and brown eyes.

The woman turned the dead man over as the man pointed his wand at the body.

"Lucius" the woman said before checking the pulse. "Dead"

"I'll send word to Draco" the man said before conjuring a stag patronus "Tell Draco Malfoy that his father is dead"

"Shall we go check on the children?" the woman asked

"Yes. I think we got most of them and the ones we missed should be back in England." The man said

The two disapporated unaware that they had just barely missed the formation of a new Dark Lord as Iago Riddle learned of his father and heritage.

The End


	34. The Honeymoon

**Harry and Ginny**

**In **

**The Honeymoon**

"I feel kind of guilty not telling everybody where we're going." Harry said to his new wife on the plane.

"I know." Ginny said to him. "But if word leaked out, our honeymoon would be swamped with the press. It's going to be bad enough that they missed the wedding."

"Another reason I'm feeling guilty." Harry said. "We're leaving our friends and family with practically an angry mob of reporters."

"We'll pay them back." Ginny said. "I still prefer brooms over planes."

"But this way you can tell your Dad what it's like to fly on a plane." Harry told her.

"True." Ginny said. "He's going to be so jealous"

0000

A few hours later, the plane landed and the passengers got off and went through customs.

Once finally out,

"Aloha" some hula girls greeted everyone by placing some leas around everyone's necks.

"Thank you" Harry said politely before leaving with his wife as they went to the hotel after getting their stuff

"I'm so nervous" Ginny admitted after Harry got the key to the room in the Hilton Hotel

"It's just an elevator Ginny" Harry told her as the door to the elevator opened to take them to their floor "JUST like at the Ministry. The muggles know what they're doing"

Ginny giggled as she stepped into the elevator. She knew very well that Harry knew what she had been talking about. He was just trying to lighten the mood. However, Ginny noticed that he looked nervous too

"You okay?" Ginny asked

"Let's just say that the Marauders pulled me aside during the reception" Harry told her "They wanted to know where the Honeymoon was. I think they wanted to stow away so they wouldn't have to deal with the reporters"

Ginny rolled her eyes knowing full well what the Marauders had REALLY said having eavesdropped. Harry just didn't want to worry her anymore than she was already.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Ginny asked her husband hoping to take their mind off the destination as the elevator opened the doors.

"Plan? I was supposed to have a plan?" Harry asked as they walked down the hall to find their room

"Hermione is going to murder you" Ginny told him knowing that it was a pet peeve of Hermione's to be spontaneous.

"Well, Hermione isn't here" Harry reminded her "If you want a plan, here it is: we wake up whenever, we have who-knows-what for breakfast, we leave the hotel and wander around aimlessly hand-in-hand until we find something that catches our attention be it an activity or a souvenir for a family member. Then we have lunch and then do whatever we feel like doing. A few hours later, we'll have dinner and then find a bar, have a few drinks, and then go to bed whenever be it with or without…er…a shower. Then repeat for the duration of the trip"

"Sounds like a plan" Ginny giggled before kissing her husband in front of the hotel room

"You're gorgeous, you know that?" Harry asked after opening the door

"You never let me forget it" Ginny said starting to go into the room, but Harry stopped her

"Harry?" she asked

Harry just swept her off her feet causing her to squeal a bit followed a giggle.

"Considering you danced with all your brothers, your father, your cousins, my father, godfather, Remus, and a good chunk of the male teachers, you must be tired" Harry told her before carrying her in.

"Now that I think of it, I am." She said with a yawn.

Harry then kicked the door closed

0000

The next morning,

After waking up at 8 in the morning, Harry and Ginny went downstairs an hour later to have some breakfast

"So?" Ginny asked her husband. "Anything special that you want to do?"

"As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter" Harry told her

Ginny smiled and leaned over the table to kiss her husband

"But there's got to be something special. I mean, this is one of the top vacationing spots in the United States" Harry added

"Maybe we can ask at the desk" Ginny said

"Or we can just follow the plan to be spontaneous" Harry suggested

"Here's an idea" Ginny said getting an idea. "How about we rotate?"

"Rotate?"

"Surely there's a wizarding side to Hawaii" Ginny whispered. "So, every other day, we spend the day in that half and the other days we spend in the muggle half"

"Sounds like a plan…as long as the days we're in the wizarding half we're in disguises."

"Deal" Ginny agreed. After all, this was HER Honeymoon with Harry and she wasn't going to share him.

"Let's do the muggle Hawaii first," Harry suggested "That way we can keep an eye out for the wizarding world so we know where to go tomorrow"

"Sounds good" Ginny said

0000

After breakfast, the two headed to the beach hand in hand.

"Harry! I've got an idea!" Ginny said upon seeing a shop.

"What?" Harry asked as she dragged him to it.

She stopped at the window and pointed.

"Chances are everyone's, namely Hermione, is going to be jealous of us. So, let's get the ENTIRE trip on tape"

"Not ALL of the trip Gin" Harry told her with a wink.

"You know what I meant" she said with a smile

Harry returned the smile and then walked in. He came back out with a video camera

"Now what?" she asked

Harry checked the coast and when it was clear he pulled out his wand and charmed the camera.

"There. It's water and heat proofed" he told her.

0000

Two weeks later,

Harry and Ginny were packing up their bags in the hotel room

"Can you believe it's over?" Ginny asked

"Just the Honeymoon is Ginny" Harry said. "Our lives together is just beginning" 

"What's going to happen now?" she asked

"Simple" Harry told her as he put in the charmed Tiki for Fred and George in the suitcase and then folded the shirt for Ron. "We'll go home, move into the Hogsmeade house, I'll start my real teaching career, I'll come visit you on weekends and you can come visit me whenever and we'll keep that routine up until our firstborn is born…whenever that'll be"

"Well, not this round" she told him looking a little ashamed "I had this month's before the wedding"

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Ginny" Harry told her. "I don't care when we have our first kid. Just as long as you're the mother and I'm the father unless we adopt."

"I hope everyone likes our gifts" Ginny said

"If they don't, oh well" Harry said

The two closed their suitcases and left the room.

After checking out, they went to an abandoned area and checked the coast. Then, they disapporated to Hogsmeade, right in front of the house that Gryffindor had built for Julia and Proteus.

"Our home" Ginny said looking it over before getting swept off her feet by her husband. "Harry! Didn't you do this already?"

"That was because you were tired. THIS is tradition" Harry told her as he carried her over the threshold.

Before he put her down, they shared a kiss.

"Shall we contact those best friends of mine?" Harry asked when they came up for air.

"Might as well" Ginny sighed as she was placed on the ground and went to open a window.

As luck would have it, Hedwig had been outside waiting for her master and new mistress.

"Take this to Ron and Hermione" Harry instructed his pet.

Hedwig hooted and flew off.

"The honeymoon is officially over" Ginny sighed.

"Now the rest of our lives begins" Harry reminded her

The End


End file.
